


Life is the Future

by Discorded_Lemmings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Proceeds Will Go to Making Frisk Happy, Bad Times Ahead, Badass Reader, But only for like two chapters I swear, Eventual Happy Ending, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Needs a Lot of Hugs, Frisk Needs all the Hugs, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Homeless Frisk, How Far Can Someone be Pushed?, LET'S FIND OUT, Mentions of EarthBound Beginnings, Mentions of EarthBound Halloween Hack, Not Tax Deductable, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is not helpless, Slow Burn, The International Hug Frisk Foundation, Torture, Torture Tag becomes relevant in Chapter 15, Undertale cast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discorded_Lemmings/pseuds/Discorded_Lemmings
Summary: Two years after the events of the neutral pacifist ending and a new human has come to the Underground.But, you are neither a child, nor are you innocent by any stretch of the imagination.Who are you?  If you're so nice why do you have such an ungodly LV?  And what's Frisk going to do?Edit:  Updates will most likely be delayed due to computer destroying the other chapters I had written ahead.   Got a lot of catching up to do.





	1. 0-Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: Set Up to a Bad Time

**Flowey can't seem to stop shaking. It didn't make any sense. They were so close, just one more stupid insignificant soul. And then he would have finally become God. But that brat, that bastard, that...Chara! They stopped him, and, they let them live! After everything! But why? It doesn't make any sense! Did they just enjoy seeing him su...ffer...? It was payback. It had to be. Flowey screwed up their plans all those years ago, so now they returned the favor in kind. It was the only explanation.**

**A ringing sound startled Flowey, he turned to see 'Chara' answer their cell phone. He listened closely to everyone's voices and when they hung up he saw them sniffling. Pathetic. The 'Chara' he knew didn't cry over people. Hell they barely cried on their deathbed, and that was just for the king and queen's benefit. So why would one stupid phone call bring them to tears? Unless, they cared about those idiots.**

**Flowey grinned. 'Chara' has changed. They're weak now. They've gotten soft, fooled themselves into believing these whelps actually care about them. And, they, wanted everyone to be happy? What a joke. They've clearly forgotten the true meaning of this world. Well that just won't do! At that moment Flowey remembered a little detail from one of his old timelines. One 'Chara' failed to address, and a plan began to form.**

**All Toriel needed was a little more time to get there, before the fight between them and Asgore, and he knew how to stall for it. Flowey saw 'Chara' leave behind the cell phone and begin to walk away. He prepared his best sad face and burrowed underground to cut them off.**

**Just as he was going to pop up Flowey no longer felt the earth around them. They weren't underground anymore. They weren't anywhere. Flowey tried to push himself up, but there was nowhere to come up to. No up, no down, left or right. 'What's going on? This wasn't here before. Where am I! What is this place! “Chara?” Anybody? “CHARA!!!!”'**


	2. 1-Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Meet the Gang, Again

     Definitely still being tended to, you think to yourself. There isn't a single shallow spot, dead plant, or rock anywhere. If the kid did fall into the flower bed there should be some debris from the cliff, and some of the flowers should be slightly bent after healing. Instead it looks picture perfect.

     You turn around and head towards the entrance. Walking down the hallway the scenario begins to take shape: a child no more than seven, alone, scared, hurt, with just the clothes on their back and a stick, walk down a dark passageway, wishing someone would help them. Then in the middle of this room they see a smiling figure, happy and cheerful, looking like the answer to the kid's prayers.

 

      You keep your hand on your holster. You doubt that an actual sentient flower is going to attack, but you know better than to dismiss the entire story. There is truth in what the kid said, the MRI proved that much. Their right hemisphere didn't react once to the questions, it was always the left. They genuinely believed that there were monsters down here, locked away behind a magic barrier. This is a strange assignment indeed.

     None of the illnesses the kid was diagnosed with, mental or physical, could provide an explanation for their story, and they were even checked for tumors – which to everyone's relief also came back negative. So why did they adamantly believe literal monsters existed?

     The most likely explanation was that they served as a coping mechanism for the kid, a way with dealing with their situation to protect the child's mind from permanent damage, and Flowey was merely the end of their fantasy, a harsh trigger that brought them back to reality. Still, just the flower bed and purple passageways already validate their story. They were here, and maybe they weren't alone. Was there really a civilization trapped under the mountain? Where they truly monsters, or did the people of this land simply make the child believe they were for their own purpose? No matter, monster or human, if there really is someone trapped down here, you had a job to do. Simple as that.

     Crossing the bridge you can't help but wonder why, out of everyone, they sent you to investigate. It's not like you were specially suited for an assignment like this. You're no mountaineer, the desert's the closest place you have to a home. Even the mild weather outside the mountain sucks and makes you wish for a beautiful July sun in the Arabian to come and dry your skin. And, if there is an organized civilization with structure and order down here, it would've made more sense to send someone with diplomatic experience or at least someone who's made contact with isolated tribes before. You're just a fighter, meant for search and rescue, infiltration, assassinations, and all around killing. Same as anyone else they could have sent.

     Hm, now this is interesting. The kid did say that the 'monsters' built puzzles to disorient any 'humans' that come through here. According to their description they had to solve them all, after being left alone by Toriel. That implies she must have reset the puzzles sometime between discovering Frisk and heading to her house alone. But as you walk down the passageways it looks like these puzzles haven't been reset at all. Holes on the floors were spikes probably shot out of were empty, switches were flicked, even boulders were on special-looking tiles on the floor. You didn't even see any spikes on the long bridge you crossed. Where they removed, but why? Something doesn't sit right with you. Did the people down here no longer view outsiders as a threat anymore? Or is this a false memory Frisk remembered?

     Out of the corner of your eye you notice something move in the shadows. It was brief, but whatever it was was small and white, and disappeared as quickly as it came. Shit. You've been made. You tighten your grip around your gun and keep moving forward. Fuck. Here you are thinking about sand and puzzles and you let your guard down like an idiot. Best there's ever been indeed. No sense in trying to run now; except for a few rooms this area is pretty linear. No where to hide, so you won't bother. Best to conserve your energy, just in case.

     When you reach a fork in the road you go forward and hit a dead end. Crapbaskets. There's a sign with faded writing, you briefly glance at it: 'Spider Bake Sale: All proceeds go to real spiders.' Right, they mentioned a room with spider food. Hey wait, wasn't there supposed to be a candy room or something? Anyway, you double back and head north, going through a couple of more doorways before finally seeing it.

     The tree. And behind it, the house. Kid's got a good memory after all, it looks cozy and warm. Any child would feel safe here.

     Shit, are the lights on?

     'HOW THE HELL DID THE QUEEN DO THIS EVERY SINGLE DAY!'

     Now you suppose you could try and run behind the house, you're certainly fast enough to do it unseen, but you didn't come here to hide, or fight. This is first contact with a people cut off from the outside world. Who somehow speak English...oh right, the dump! Now just take a deep breath and-

     The door flies open with a loud crash and in front of you is something you never thought you'd see: a tall apparently feminine person, blue skin, red hair, eye patch. Is this-

     'WHOA!' she screams, in just as much shock as you are. Her eye meets yours as the you both stand perfectly still, too surprised to move. 'WHO THE HELL, I MEAN...Shit what was my line? OH YEAH! HI HUMAN! I'M UNDYNE, FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND WELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND!' She says giving strained toothy smile.

     Are you kidding me? This, she, can't be real. Is it makeup? A costume? Best costume/makeup work you've ever seen. Not that you've seen much though. Still, if this really is Undyne, best to be friendly to her. Frisk indicated she was not someone you wanted to call an enemy. And besides, she's giving you the benefit of the doubt, it's only fair you do the same.

     'Hello, Captain Undyne, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for the introduction.' You say raising your hands to show you weren't gonna draw. She smiles more calmly and walks towards you.

     'Smart move, letting go of your weapon, I didn't want this to get nasty. I'd probably get blamed picking a fight with ya' she says in a surprisingly more soft and quiet voice.

     You nod, 'neither do I to be honest. I'd like to avoid all violence if possible. Um, may I ask a question?'

     'Sure, whatcha got? And it's just Undyne now, I'm no longer captain since there's no more royal guard'

     'May I ask why you...are blue?' She looks at you before replying.

     'I'm blue because I'm an aquatic-based monster.' You let her words sink in before talking again.

     'Monster?'

     'Oh that's right, the punk said that no one thinks monsters are real anymore. Well, I'm a monster, a different species than humans altogether!' She says flexing her muscles. 'And I'm a pretty strong monster myself, that's why I was captain for a long time!' Impressive, she's not just some loudmouth. She has the bite to match her bark.

     'So you're claiming that you are a monster, a sentient lifeform not related to human beings?' You ask cautiously.

     'Yup, but if you want a more sciencey explanation I'll take you to the royal scientist.' She says gesturing at you to follow her into the house. The interior is surprisingly nice and soft, a contrast to the tough gal guiding you through it. It's silent, so you decide to gather information.

     'Excuse me Undyne, I was wondering, what are you doing here alone?'

     'Oh! It was my turn to walk down here and see if any humans had fallen. I have to walk the Ruins every day for the rest of the week. It's a rule the Queen decreed when she ascended to the throne' she casually explains as you two make your way down the suspiciously long basement. 'In fact,' she continues 'I really should take you to her first. She'd love to meet a new human, but don't worry! Toriel would never hurt you!'

     You smile at her, you didn't think she would. Frisk really seemed to admire and love Toriel despite the brief time they spent together. Even if she did try to fight the child it sounded more like a scare tactic than anything else. Hm, you should probably evaluate her, to be sure. Standing in front of a giant door Undyne takes out a cellular phone and makes a call. So they do have those...

     'Hey Sans, GUESS WHAT! I actually found a human! I didn't even have to step out of the house! No...they look too old honestly. But anyway, can you come get us? I really don't wanna walk through Snowdin again. Yeah I'm at the door. Thanks!' She hangs up and turns to you. 'Sorry, getting us a ride out of here, outside this door is a cold region called Snowdin. I can't stand the cold so we'll be using Plan B instead.'

     'yo'

     You quickly turn around at the noise. Your eyes go wide at what your seeing: a short, fat looking skeleton. A literal skeleton. With...pink slippers? And...It has eyes! Wait, you shouldn't say 'it,' that's racist. He, she, they has eyes! At least, glowing circles in their eye sockets. And a blue, what did they call it? Hood-y? Along with a pair of shorts. They barely make it up to your chest, and smiles at you. You look at the little skeleton of undisclosed gender and your jaw nearly drops. Their neck, they don't have one! How! It's just their spine, you can see it! You can see their vertebrae! And their legs! Thanks to the shorts you can see their legs, and see through them! Holy crap! Was the kid right??? Are these people monsters? Actual living monsters?

     The little skeleton person's smile widens at your reaction, and you straighten yourself. You're on assignment. Only show what is necessary. You are objective, detached. Perfect. You smile at them. You're still here to make first contact, so keeping a friendly atmosphere is important. No need for your mask right now. They extend their hand out. 'hey pal, don't you know how to greet a new friend?'

     Wait a minute, now you know who he is. You suppress a smile trying to form on your lips. The kid mentioned this in their story. A short skeleton got behind them, asked if they knew how to greet a new friend, turned around and took his hand just like you're doing now and-

     PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

     You hear Undyne groan loudly while Sans laughs. Yup, he got you good. You smile and chuckle with him. 'the old-whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick, it's always funny. anyway nice to meet ya stranger. i'm sans, sans the skeleton. i see you already met undyne. glad you two are getting along, especially considering you're a regular fish out of water.'

     Oh his God, he did not.

     'HOLY CRAP SANS THAT WAS REALLY BAD!'

     'are ya kiddin'? ain't nothing fishy about that joke'

     'HOW THE HELL DOES PAPYRUS PUT UP WITH YOU!'

     'he's not as salt-y as you'

     Okay, that one was good. You let yourself laugh at that last one and give Sans a thumbs up. 'glad ya like it kid, i got a million of them.'

     'Can we PLEASE go to New Home before the queen makes me fix the soon-to-be-broken doors?' Undyne asks exasperated.

     'sure thing, it's this way. i know a shortcut.' You give Sans a curious look to where he points to. Didn't you and Undyne just come from there? Undyne doesn't seem to mind, following Sans, so you do the same. Before either of you can turn a corner something...happens...?

     You're no pushover. You've shed and spilled enough blood to fill the Atlantic. Survived things that make most people beg for death. So it's no exaggeration when you say that was one of the weirdest things you've ever felt in your existence. Your equilibrium couldn't react fast enough. By the time you were aware of your new surroundings your insides felt like they wanted to be out, but then changed their mind at the last minute. You let go of a breath you didn't know you were holding in, and feel a hand on your shoulder, trying to keep you steady.

     'easy there pal. sorry, should've warned ya. that first step's a real doozy.'

     'YA THINK!' Undyne says helping you stay upright.

      'Thanks Undyne.'

     'Anytime!' she says happily.

     A quick glance tells you all of you are now in a different room, with desks and a chair, filing cabinets, and the window reveals what looks like a beautiful palace. This has to be New Home.

     'Alright Sans, why don't you go get Alphys and Papyrus, tell them the good news. I gotta have a chat with the human.' Sans nods and walks into oblivion again as your attention turns to Undyne. 'I'm gonna need you to relinquish your weapons.'

     You're not surprised by her demand. Former captain or not she is going to introduce her to her monarch, and you're armed to the teeth. A perfectly logical request on her end. You're still here to make a good impression, so you comply. 'Where can I put them?'

     'On the table, I'll keep them under lock and key. No one's gonna get anywhere near them, I promise.' You nod and begin disarming. Her eye goes wide as you reveal your arsenal.

     You pull out all three of your guns, your knives, hatchet, taser, spiked knuckles, and pencil. Never underestimate a cornered animal. Completely unarmed and seemingly at the mercy of your host, you step away from the table and look at Undyne, who is processing what she just witnessed.

     'You didn't come here by accident did you.'

     It wasn't a question, and she is expecting an answer.

     'I will explain everything once we're with your queen. I promise you I mean none of you any harm.'

     She looks you down, probably trying to find any weapons you might have 'accidentally' forgotten about. 'Alright, but no funny business got it!'

     'I swear on my life' you say and she nods and leads you out of the building and into the palace.

     The palace itself is pretty impressive: vast columns perfectly carved with designs that seem to dance their way up and down. The hallways have large, wide windows letting in light from the great city it overlooks. Beautiful paintings hang in full display, capturing what you can only assume are great and important moments in the history of this nation. And then you see them.

     Wait, is it them? You walk towards the painting. Hm, doubtful. This child has much paler skin than Frisk. Even with the flowers obscuring them you can make out the child's rosy cheeks and an apparent glint of red in their pupil. Ah, now you remember.

     'That's Chara' Undyne says solemnly. 'The human adopted by the queen and late king. Next to them is Asriel, their birth child. They...it's best if you ask the Queen if you're curious.' You nod your head moving forward. Frisk already told you, but it's probably best you ask again. You'll need as many details as you can get.

     As you walk towards what you assume will be some sort of meeting room you begin see other people run in and out of a room, apparently the staff. They certainly catch your attention. A person engulfed by green fire but somehow has clothes on. Anthropomorphic animals such as rabbits and cats. And even a large bird. There's just no way. Either those are the most comfortable and convincing costumes ever designed, or the kid rewrote history itself.

     They look at you with equal curiosity. Murmurs explode all around you.

     'A human?'

     'Can it be?'

     'Do you think it's them?'

     'No, humans don't grow that fast.'

     'How would you know?'

     Frisk definitely left an impression on these people. Sans inquired about them in the phone call, and the palace staff is all abuzz over the kid. But you notice none of them refer to them by name, always human or child. Odd.

     Undyne leads you to the entrance of a room. 'Alright listen up cause I ain't repeating myself: You're about to meet the queen. I may not be Royal Guard anymore but that doesn't mean I won't defend her or any other monster in there. No funny business human, or else.'

     You respectfully nod your head. 'I promise, there will be no violence.'

     'Good! I'll hold ya to that' she says turning the doorknob and you straighten. She opens the door and you step in.

     You know you shouldn't be surprised by seeing more monsters, but your eyes widen slightly from the view. Before you stands an anthropomorphic monster with horns, long nose and ears, and red eyes. Her hands and feet are covered in white fur. She towers over most of the people in the room, yet she doesn't even try to be threatening. She wears a purple outfit with some sort of crest in the center. Her eyes and face are soft and she beams at you. This has to be Toriel.

     On her left is Sans, giving his usual grin, but standing a bit straighter and his hands out of his pockets. Next to him is a considerably much taller skeleton, also smiling at you. His is more sincere, though. His outfit certainly is interesting: red gloves and boots with a scarf blowing majestically in the non-existent wind. Also his shirt and shorts are to die for. To the Queen's right is a short yellow monster, obviously excited but very nervous. She's wearing some sort of lab coat, and is clearly embarrassed by it. Undyne goes to stand next to her and gives her a reassuring smile.

     'Greetings young one, welcome to the Underground. I am Toriel, Queen of the Monsters. To my left is my adviser Sans. Next to him is Papyrus, leader of the Royal Guard, now renamed the Royal Gardening Committee. And to my right is Dr Alphys our Royal Scientist along with her assistant Undyne. We wanted to be here and personally welcome you into our home, and assure you that you are safe and in no danger here.'

     You smile and bow your head. 'Thank you for your hospitality and warm introduction your majesty. Your welcoming party was most gracious and courteous towards me. Sans, Undyne it is good to see you again. It is a pleasure to meet you Dr Alphys, and you Papyrus.'

     'GREETINGS HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, WELCOME YOU TO NEW HOME! I HOPE WE CAN BECOME GREAT FRIENDS!' Papyrus practically explodes, his loud voice loud and gleeful.

     'H-hi there, I'm Dr Alphys. I-it's nice to meet you human. I hope we can work together. I-I mean! I h-hope we can see a lot of each other. W-WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!' She turns beat red You smile warmly at the ensemble before you. The queen is giving a patient smile as Dr Alphys recomposes herself.

     'Thank you all for your welcome. Truly. I suppose we all have a lot of questions for each other don't we?'

     Toriel chuckles 'I suppose we do. Come, we have prepared a dinner for your arrival.'

     The Queen leads her court and you into a dining area, where you see the table set. It's too big to be the breakfast room, but clearly not the main dining area. Could this have been the family dinner room? Nah, most likely a diplomatic one meant more for business than ceremony. The queen takes her seat and everyone follows suit. Drinks and appetizers are served by the staff, all of whom try not their best to stare at you. You smile a little.  You can already hear Felix scolding them in the kitchen for their rude behavior while Mo-... You suddenly feel very nostalgic, and quickly push the feeling away.

     'Young one, would it be alright if we asked a specific question of you?' Everyone leans in.

     'Of course your majesty, I will answer to the best of my abilities' you say.

     'Thank you, and please feel free to call me Toriel. I much prefer it to any formal title. Now, I understand that the human race is quite vast, and not everyone on the surface can know each other. But, prior to your fall, there was another who came through the Underground. A child. It has been two years since they came and we have not heard from them since. Would you possibly know of them?'

     You close your eyes briefly and open them. She's pretty straight to the point. Despite her calm attitude you just know she wants to ask about Frisk. Sans must have informed her that you were armed, even if he didn't see the full extent of your one-person armory, but she chose Frisk first. Either she is putting a lot of faith in you and her court or she is that worried and anxious about them. But again, no mention of their name. If she wanted to know about them wouldn't she tell you their name? You decide to check.

     'Golden skin, dark brown hair, an affinity for striped clothing?'

     They stare.

     'YOU'VE SEEN THEM? WHERE IS THE HUMAN! WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO VISIT?'

     'WHOA YOU ACTUALLY MET THEM? HOW'S THE PUNK!'

     'A-are they eating well? How are their grades?'

     All but Sans and Toriel bombard you with too many questions for you to answer. Finally Toriel gets over her shock and raises her hand, silencing the table. 'Young one, I must apologize, but we are all concerned about the child. Please, what is their condition?'

     You take a deep breath, trying to find the right words. They care about Frisk. That much is clear. You didn't sense any resentment or malice. Now you had to be the bearer of bad news.

     'They, will be fine. I promise you, we are doing everything we can to help Frisk.'

     Their faces go from confusion to realization to shock. Sans speaks up.

     'what do you mean “help”? what happened to frisk?'

     

_“I'm sorry but you are no longer welcome here. We have received too many complaints of you rummaging through peoples garbage and outright stealing. To think after everything we've done for you you still act ungrateful and try to hurt us. You may come back when you have accepted God into your heart” the lady says slamming the door on Frisk's face._

_Frisk was dejected; another church they aren't allowed in anymore. It wasn't the nicest church by a long shot, even if the people dressed in the best suits they had ever seen. They were just always leering at Frisk, constantly calling them a boy or girl without bothering to ask which one they really were, and always scolded them when they tried to speak up about anything. But at least they did give Frisk food and the occasional dry roof on rainy days. It was better than nothing._

_With no other options Frisk walks down the steps and goes away._

_Summer just started, they had to find a place fast. The highway wasn't an option anymore due to construction, and downtown and the park where completely off limits. It's not that the kids ever did a lot of damage no matter how much they tried – Undyne and Asgore are tied for first place – but without monster food wounds took too long to heal, and Frisk didn't want to get caught with a broken anything while trying to run away._

_They walked around looking for a charity place or a different church, ignoring their stomach. Frisk's gotten pretty good at that, so much so they didn't notice at times it was rumbling until people looked at them during service._

_Frisk ducked into an alley when a family walked by with their daughter, who looked no more than three. Frisk didn't want the kid to see them, it was always awkward having some toddler run up to them and ask why they're so dirty. Some laughed, some looked curiously, one even offered their ice cream once. That...didn't go over especially well with their parents, and Frisk was once again grateful most humans aren't in very good shape. They heard the kid scream with joy saying something about becoming the best baker in the world, just like their mom._

_Baking._

_Mom._

_Frisk clenched their shirt and took shaky breaths. How long has it been? Is she mad at them? Does she still have time to make pie? They hope so, Toriel's pie is the best and monsters could use some to keep their spirits up. Frisk hopes she's happy. She was so nice. They wonder what happened to her house. Is it abandoned like the rest of the Ruins by now? They hope not. It was so nice there. The fireplace felt really relaxing, especially after Frisk was worn out from running through the Ruins. But now that she's queen there's probably no reason for her to be there anymore, so it's not really a home anymore. Just another abandoned building._

_For some reason that made Frisk feel worst. God they were so stupid. All they wanted to do was help. Toriel was so nice: she saved Frisk, gave them a clean bed, baked a pie just for them, and didn't act disgusted when they called her 'Mom.' In fact, she seemed really happy about it. Frisk was determined to take her to the surface, to make her and everyone happy. And what did they do in the end? Got Asgore killed. Lost the souls. Left everyone behind._

_Frisk found a used napkin and wipes their tears with the clean parts. Stupid. Stupid. Mother and Father were right. Frisk was just a Stupid who was good for nothing. What were they thinking? They could have had the best Mom in the world, never be hungry again, always be clean, maybe even had a story every night, just like how kids got on TV. Instead Frisk made her cry and left her alone. She probably hates them. Everyone probably does. Frisk couldn't blame them. They deserved it. They deserved everything they got. They were Stupid._

_The tears didn't stop falling for a little bit, and the napkin is all used up. They put it in the garbage pile and use the inside of their sleeve to wipe themselves. They were hungry. Frisk figured their best bet is to go across town, where no one knows them, and try for one of the shelters there. Frisk frowned. They didn't steal from anyone, just went through the garbage. It was probably someone who found their old clothes and took it from the church. That was one of the rules. What Frisk didn't fit in anymore they had to leave behind so they can wash and give it to someone else. Why couldn't they wash it when it did fit? It would've been nice to wear anything clean, even if Frisk wasn't. At least what they wore now had stripes on them. Frisk always made a point to wear anything striped. It felt nice, reminding them of their old clothes from the Underground. They were sad that the foster care people never gave it back to them._

_Oh God, foster care._

_Frisk quickly pushed that thought out of there head._

_Never again._

_Frisk found a closed to-go box in an open garbage can and quickly took it, hiding before opening it. Oh. All that was left was a piece of lettuce, a slice of tomato and onion, stacked on top of each other on the top left corner of the box. Why did people always order those if they were just gonna throw them away? Onions make Frisk puke, so they set it aside and ate the lettuce and tomato. They were still crispy and cool, which felt good. They put the box down and got back up. Across town, they had to make it. Swallowing the last of the tomato they walked out of the alleys and into backstreets where other kids didn't really go down and found a bus stop with a map on it._

_Once they got their bearings Frisk took a deep breath and ran off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't I just a bottle of sunshine? You can go ahead and kill me now, but if you do you'll never know what happens to Frisk and everyone. You'll be stuck, knowing they're suffering forever. So you're only choice is to let me live. >:) Til next week.


	3. 2-Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows what happened to Frisk, how will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Exposition

     You never really know a person until you see them at their weakest. Spirits be damned if you know which philosopher with too much time on their hands made that up, but the principal is sound. When someone is comfortable it's easy to be pleasant, nice and civilized. Everyone is a saint in paradise. It's not until they're presented with a tense situation that you can begin to see the cracks in their masks, and can glimpse into who they really are. If that's true for monsters as well, then they answered a lot of your questions.

     Toriel has her mouth covered, tears building up in her eyes, with an expression of shock and anguish. Undyne has completely cracked her part of the table with her fists, seething, glaring directly at you with Alphys trying to calm her. Papyrus, who's heart is apparently so big it can't possibly fit on his sleeve, is balling his eyesockets out, tissue and all. San's eyes have gone black.

     You know what's coming, and you brace yourself. And the winner is-

     'WHY DIDN'T ANYONE HELP THEM!'

     Of course.

     'U-undyne please-'

     'NO! WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU HUMANS! YOU DON'T JUST ABANDON KIDS LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T LET THEM STARVE! YOU DON'T LET THEM SLEEP ON THE STREETS! THEY'RE KIDS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THEM NO MATTER WHAT! TEACH THEM THAT THEY'RE GONNA BE OKAY! YOU DON'T TREAT THEM LIKE GARBAGE AND THROW THEM OUT! YOU DON'T...YOU DON'T...AAAAARGH!'

     With one hit Undyne destroys the table completely, but before any debris can fly off and hurt anyone they're all surrounded by a blue light, and suspended in the air. You look around and see Sans with a hand extended and his left eye lit blue. With a wave he moves the table remnants out of the room. He must have a lot of experience with this.

     Toriel stands, not at all amused by display. 'Undyne, while I can appreciate your feelings you will do well to control yourself in my court.'

     Undyne straightens and bows. 'I apologize your majesty.' Toriel puts a hand on her shoulder, and her face softens. Then she sits and faces you with renewed determination.

     'Please forgive us young one. Her outburst, while extreme, does indeed reflect our concerns. How can such a thing be allowed to happen to Frisk?'

     You sigh inwardly. The age old question. If you had a cent every time you heard that one, it really wouldn't matter because currency is worthless to you. 'Frisk was a ward of the state, but chose to run away from that arrangement.'

     'B-but why? If Frisk was being taken care of why would they leave? It doesn't make any sense. Here in the Underground, they were t-trapped, same as us, but up there they were free, so why are they homeless?' Dr Alphys asks, not paying attention to her tears.

     'I never said they were being taken care of, only that they were in custody of the state.'

     Toriel narrows her eyes, 'Young one, we have been very patient with you. We have opened our doors to you and are giving you the benefit of the doubt. But you have just revealed that my child has been alone and fending for themselves for years with absolutely no support. Please, no riddles, no double meanings. Right now we want the truth.'

     You nod your head. 'Forgive me your majesty. I am still trying to wrap my head around this situation. But yes, I will explain everything to you.

     'Orphans and run aways have never been a top priority for any human government. There are laws and agencies designed to protect them in theory, but the actual enforcement of those laws is next to impossible. Often times resources for youths are limited, and the law is forced to accept less than ideal candidates to take care of children.

     'The foster parents Frisk was staying with, were...' you sigh. 'They were brutal. That the kid managed to escape from them is nothing short a miracle. After their ordeal the kid was very reluctant to trust anyone, and survived by moving around, going from shelter to shelter, and scavenging whatever they could get their hands on.'

     Everyone looks down, sadden by the revelation. You force down your anger, remembering the bruises and burn marks Frisk had. Revealing those now would benefit no one.

     'WELL I AM CERTAINLY GLAD THAT FRISK HAS INDEED BECOME A PRIORITY FOR YOUR GOVERNMENT!' exclaims Papyrus, catching everyone by surprise.

     'YOU INDICATED THAT THE HUMAN WILL BE OKAY! SURELY THAT MEANS THAT THEY ARE NOW BEING PROPERLY TAKING CARE OF, YES?'

     His voice is shaky, despite his attempts to sound optimistic. It did seem to have the desired effect, however. Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and Sans looked at him and then back to you, hoping for validation.

     Frisk was right, Papyrus is great. 'Correct, Mr Papyrus. Frisk is indeed our top priority. We are doing everything we can to help them recover and do what is best for them.'

     'NYEH HEH HEH! THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS INDEED! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD PERSONALLY LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD PERSON AND PUTTING THE MINDS OF MY FRIENDS AT EASE. OF COURSE I WAS CONFIDENT THAT THE HUMAN WAS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, THOUGH IT IS NICE TO HEAR IT FROM A RELIABLE SOURCE!'

     You smile at him. 'Thank you for your kind words Mr Papyrus, but I do not want to mislead anyone. Frisk is being taken care of, but not by a government agency. I represent a private organization, one that specializes in the care and well-being of children. We have taken custody of them for now, until a permanent home can be found for them.'

     Toriel smiles, but you can see her eyes falter. 'So long as Frisk is happy and well taken care of, that is enough for us. Thank you, we have been so worried for so long, it is a great relief to know they are safe.'

     She definitely has a mother's heart. She's choosing the kid's happiness above her own. 

     Now that you confirmed they made the greatest historical find ever there's a little detail that can prove annoying. 'Your majesty, um, Toriel, may I ask a question?'

     'Of course, you have indulged us, and as our guest feel free to ask anything, and we will answer you to the best of our abilities.'

     'Thank you, what I wanted to ask is, how is it that your people came to this land, and remained so isolated from the rest of the world?'

     Everyone slackens, making you feel like you just asked what's two plus two. Which to be fair, you do know, but it's best to get an adult's perspective. 'Long ago, humans and monsters ruled the earth as equals. Until the War erupted. The humans, though stronger, feared our powers, and emerged victorious. The few survivors were forced underneath this mountain, sealed away by humanity's greatest mages. And here we remain until the break barrier breaks.'

     'What would it take to destroy the barrier?'

     'Seven human souls. Human souls are considerably stronger than monster souls. It took seven human mages to create the barrier, and it will take seven souls to destroy it.'

     'How can you use the souls to destroy it?'

     'Monsters have the natural ability to take human souls and absorb them into ourselves, combining our powers. This is the power they feared the most, though no monster had ever forcefully taken a soul before. If we had seven human souls any monster including myself can absorb them all and destroy the barrier.'

     You can only stare at her, dumbstruck. You take a minute to let everything she just told you sink in. Monsters are real. Monsters have magic. Humans had...have magic? And souls are real. They exist. They're not a philosophical debate or religious doctrine. Thanks to your little outburst at seeing Sans you don't freak out as much, but it is still absolutely amazing.

     'Hey, um, your majesty? I need to inform you that the human didn't just fall down here. They came down here with a pretty impressive weapon stash. I don't think they intended to talk, at least not at first.'

    Yup, back to business. The Queen turns to you. 'Is this true?'

     'Yes, your majesty. I came with several weapons, because there were so many unknowns.'

     'What do you mean by “unknowns?”'

     You sit up and meet her gaze. 'Please, try to understand your majesty. When Frisk told us about a civilization of sentient beings trapped under this mountain we had no idea what to make of their story. I was sent to investigate and find the truth.'

     'hey buddy, ya don't need so many knives and guns just for a little truth finding.'

     Sans's smile though forced never once left his skull. Even after learning Frisk's condition he managed to keep it plastered on. A man after your own heart. 'Our organization takes every precaution when investigating any leads on missing children. Frisk has informed us of the other children who fell before them. Is it true, what happened to them?'

     Toriel hesitates before nodding. 'All of the children, save for Frisk, are dead.'

     You close your eyes, and take a deep breath. You knew it was true, the kid hadn't been wrong yet. But, you still held out hope. It never gets easier hearing that. 'How?'

     'The late king had decreed that any human that fell to the Underground would be killed, and their souls harvested. Eventually he had six souls, but after confronting Frisk they all disappeared. Following King Asgore's death I instituted a new policy, that all humans will be treated as friends. You are the first to come since I assumed the throne.'

     'Well, I thank you for the policy change your majesty. Frisk spoke fondly of this land and all of you, I didn't want to antagonize anyone. Back to the matter at hand, I was sent to discover the truth about this mountain, in order to give Frisk peace of mind, and allow them to recover from their ordeal.'

     Toriel smiles at you, but Dr Alphys still looks unconvinced. 'Y-you still haven't answered why you brought weapons to begin with. If Frisk s-said we were good why bring at all?'

     'The general consensus was that there was a high probability of someone being here, but we had no way of knowing exactly how many or why. Not without sending someone to investigate. When one of us is sent we hope for the best, but assume the worst.

     'Maybe Frisk was kidnapped and was being held hostage here. Maybe there were kind people in this mountain but just couldn't keep them. Maybe something happened down here to traumatize them to the point where their mind created a world of magic and monsters to protect their higher brain functions. We didn't know, but we never take any chances. If Frisk was just one child being held captive, we were going to liberate the rest. That is always our mindset'

     Undyne raises an eyebrow. 'You're telling us that you came here alone, ready to fight a bunch of bad guys and save kids just to make Frisk feel better?'

     'Yes, and I apologize for my way of thinking. But as I said, we never take any chances when children are involved.'

     She smirks.  'That's actually pretty cool.  You sound like the heroes in your history books. I'm impressed!'

     Dr Alphys blushes at her words.

     'Young one, now that you have confirmed that Frisk was indeed telling the truth, what do you intend to do?'

     'Return to my people, and report my findings. Frisk will want to know their friends are safe as well.'

     Everyone stares at you.

     'Is, something wrong?' You ask as politely as you can.

     'Y-you can't cross the barrier alone. A single human soul i-isn't strong enough to make it through. It would take the combined power of a monster and human soul for anyone pass through.'

     You raise an eyebrow. 'Frisk made it through, so shouldn't I be able to do the same?'

     The Queen shakes her head. 'In order to accomplish that, Frisk was forced to kill Asgore and claim his soul.'

     Your eyes go wide. 'You think that Frisk...'

     

_'Hey! Wait!' the lady screamed at Frisk as they made off with her groceries. Frisk ignored their tears and pain and kept running. They had no choice, they were desperate._

_They didn't want to do this. They knew it was a sin. But they were so hungry. The shelters were always full now because of the heat, and they were always pushed aside by bigger people in the food lines. The volunteers that saw never did anything about it. Most of the time there was nothing left for Frisk. They couldn't sleep anywhere because they were constantly chased away. A couple of the shelters tried to call social services, and Frisk made sure to never go to those places again._

_'Please!' she screams, trying to catch Frisk. But they were always good at running from bigger people. Frisk rounded a corner and slipped into an alley, but the woman was right behind them. Why couldn't she just leave them alone? They may have stolen but she didn't have to hunt them down. Were her groceries that important to her? Frisk felt bad but they figured she could buy more, unlike them. '_

_Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you, just – oh for the love of God please stop running!' Frisk ignored her and clung to their treasure, running faster down the alley until-_

_Oh no._

_A wall._

_Oh no._

_Please no._

_Nonononononononono._

_This isn't good. Frisk looked for any way to climb over it, or another way out, but they were trapped._

_Frisk turned around and saw the woman close the gap between them. She was gonna get them, she was gonna hurt them. Frisk did a bad thing and now they were gonna be punished for it. Frisk panicked, screaming in their mind._

_Mom! Sans! Somebody help me! Papyrus! Undyne! I'm sorry! I'll be good! Please! PLEASE!_

_The lady walked towards Frisk but paused before getting too close. She gasped for air before talking. 'Thank you, for stopping. Oh sweet Jesus.' She gave Frisk a smile through her breaths before raising their arms. 'Listen, you can keep the groceries if you want. Just hear me out, okay?'_

_What? She was giving them her groceries? Then why did she chase them for so long? Frisk blinked in confusion before she continued. 'I know. You have absolutely no reason to trust me, and I'm not asking you to either. I just chased you for who knows how long after you stole from me. You have every reason to think I'm going to hurt you, but I promise on my life I'm not. I just want to help. I want to help you kid.'_

_Frisk kept their guard up. Frisk wasn't dumb. They heard of people like her, people who go up to kids and say nice things, give them treats and stuff and offer them more, and then make them disappear forever. Frisk got the feeling they weren't going to disappear with nice people like in the Underground if they trusted her._

_The lady seemed to notice Frisk's hesitation and smiled again. 'I know, when I was your age I heard those stories too. About people pretending to be nice to kids, and then taking them away forever. I was always afraid of those stories, especially when I ran way from home. You're pretty smart to not trust me right away, and I wish I knew how to make you understand that I mean you no harm. But I know better than anyone, trust is earned. I promise you, I will never lie to you. The groceries are yours. And you can ask my anything you want. My name's Karen by the way.'_

_Frisk looks at her, and then to the bag. It's really theirs? They can really eat it all? But why would she be so nice? What does she get out of this? She could've just yelled they could have the bag, that would be help enough, or just not have gone after them at all. There was no reason to chase them for so long._

_'Why?' Frisk finally asks._

_'Because I can't turn away from someone in need, especially a kid so hungry they have to steal just to survive. It's just not in me. Even if you didn't steal from me if I had seen you I would've stopped and tried to help you. There's no way I'm going to leave you alone out here.'_

_'Did anyone help you?' Frisk asks, trying to fight off their exhaustion._

_'Yeah. Good people. They never hurt me, or yelled at me, and always kept me fed and safe. They took me in when I was alone and gave me a chance. I'm not saying I know exactly how to do everything, but I'm going to try my best for you.'_

_Is this real? Is she telling the truth? Frisk wants to believe her so badly. They want to be clean again, they want to eat, and sleep. But what if she's lying? What if she's just saying that stuff? Flowey looked nice at first, but he tried to kill them, twice. He killed Asgore in front of them, and made everyone believe Frisk did it. But she doesn't remind them of Flowey at all._

_Frisk considered her words. She doesn't sound like Flowey or any of the people from the shelters or churches. Karen sounded completely honest. And she looked so nice, despite what Frisk just put her through. She seems young, maybe in her twenties, and dressed pretty. And her eyes are soft, her voice comforting._

_Just like Toriel._

_Frisk looks up and sees Karen kneeling in front of them. She grabs a tissue from her purse and wipes away their tears. 'I promise you, you're not alone. Not anymore. You have me, and I'll take care of you.' She stands and offers her hand._

_'I'm Frisk,' they say before accepting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm particularly proud of Undyne'e outburst. I didn't realize just how long I've been holding that one in. Feels good to put it all into words.
> 
> Frisk no! Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!
> 
> We have a long road ahead of us, is this a step in the right direction for them, or a giant misstep?
> 
> Only one way to find out!


	4. 3-Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert Fair Use clause here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: A Long Night

     You sigh as you stare at the wall. It was an oversight on your part. You just assumed they walked through it. There was no reason to think otherwise, since the kid omitted the human-needs-a-monster-soul-to-cross part of the barrier explanation.

     Dr Alphys got really excited, trying to come up with any theory that could explain how Frisk did it, and Papyrus was completely overjoyed, emitting a high pitched sound that you're positive was squealing. Sans looked relieved, like a weight was lifted from their shoulders as he chuckled to himself while Toriel looked just about ready to hug you.

     Undyne excused herself from the court. Pretty surprising. From what Frisk said she and Asgore had a great relationship, so learning that her friend didn't kill her father figure should have been a relief for her as well.

     You were pretty shocked to learn that the barrier wouldn't just let you walk through it as you originally assumed. How were you going to tell the others? The plan was to get in, get out, give Frisk peace of mind. You scoff at yourself. Nothing's ever easy.

     You had to get out of here. You already passed judgment, and needed to report it before executing it, not after. For something this big having resources at the ready is essential.

     Once the meeting ended Toriel insisted on you staying in the palace, treating you as an envoy from the Surface. You agreed, figuring it's easier to just go along with the Queen than explaining you didn't represent the whole of humanity. Undyne had said no one was going to get to your weapons, so you agree to let her keep them. You could always sneak in and get to them yourself if you had to.

      Now that you had your own quarters you process what you've learned and make some preliminary reports.

     Toriel certainly seems like an ideal mother, the kind any rescued kid dreams of belonging to. She's a typical mom, soft spoken and caring, but can summon a stern nature if she had to. And she loves Frisk. It almost broke your heart at seeing her reaction when you told her your people would find them a suitable family.

     Papyrus is eccentric. And as sweet as they come. He gave you a great bear hug when you said your goodbyes, promising to be your guide throughout the Underground since it was his duty as a member of the Royal Guard. Well, the only member.

     Undyne isn't as easy to read as you first thought. Loud and unafraid to speak her mind even before her queen you wouldn't think she'd have anything to hide. But her reaction proves otherwise. She must have been pretty conflicted about her feelings towards Frisk.

     Dr Alphys's anxiety seemed to had subsided a lot since the beginning of the meeting. She said that she'd like to run a few experiments on you to better understand the human soul, promising they were vital to help break the barrier. You agreed, and her face lit up. She said that afterwards you two could watch a French show called 'Anime' which she seemed really excited about so of course you said yes.

     And then there was Sans. He's the most dangerous of all. And not because of his telekinesis and teleportation. His face is virtually unreadable. Thanks to Papyrus you know skeletons are capable of facial expressions, yet Sans kept his rigid and perfect smile almost the entire evening. It's no wonder he was the royal adviser. He's probably the most perceptive of the entire court. He told a pretty bad pun when he left with his brother, and you smiled when you heard Papyrus groan. Poor guy.

     Finally there's monsterkind as a whole. Why would humans let them live? Humans are masters of genocide and mass extinction, even in our past. If our ancestors went through the trouble of erasing all mentions of them and reducing the very idea of monsters to fables, why not just wipe them out, especially if they were at our mercy?

     And just how long have they been trapped under Mount Ebbot? The organization is four hundred years old and we certainly don't have any records of monsters existing. Otherwise we would've believed Frisk from the start. So at least you know it's been longer than that.

     You idly wonder if the Vatican would have any knowledge of them in their vaults. They're one of the few people who could possibly have a chance of being old enough to retain some knowledge.

     In any case, that's a subject for historians and the like. Once this place is empty, humans will be able to come here and discover the truth. Your concern is getting it empty.

     There's a knock at the door, and when you open it Sans is there. 'hey buddy, sorry for dropping by so late. figured you and i outta have a little heart-to-heart with ya, if that's alright.'

     'Of course Mr Sans, please come in, though I think you mean a rib-to-heart.'

     You guide him in as he chuckles, offering him a chair while you go to sit on the bed. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

     'eh just chekin' up on ya, and it's just sans by the way. no need to be fancy with any of us. anyway, ya had a pretty big day, what with discovering that monsters and magic are real and all.'

     'Thank you for your concern. You are correct in assuming this has been an experience, but I assure you I am well.'

     'that's good to hear. glad to see we ain't frighten ya too much. 'fraid frisk had a couple of scares when they passed through.'

     This was your chance. 'Actually I have a question about Frisk. No one had mentioned them by name, at least not until I said it out loud. Why is that?'

     Sans stroked his non-existent beard and thought about it. 'huh, now that ya mention it ya got a point. guess we didn't have the need to know their name. they're pretty unforgettable, and being the only human most of us have ever met it didn't seem to matter at the time.'

     'Then, how can you be sure we're talking about the same person? Frisk could be anyone.'

     'buddy trust me, they're the only one to ever get outta here. 'sides, the name seems to fit them pretty well, so i'd bet my hard earned cash that it's them any day.' It sounds like monsters use visuals to identify one another. If that's true, then they must a pretty diversified race.

     'but hey, i got a question for you.' Sans looks very small as he looks to you. 'if the kid had it so rough up there how come they didn't come back? we left them a voicemail explaining that no human would be harmed down here anymore. they could've been here ya know, just having a good time with us. didn't need to suffer for so long, or at all. we'd have taken care of them and made them happy, instead of...'

     His smile is strained, like someone who's been trying to keep from breaking down.

     'Most likely survival's guilt. Whatever happened during their confrontation with the late King Asgore Frisk clearly blames themselves. '

     'but if frisk didn't kill asgore we would've known. all we'd have to do was check their lv.'

     LV. The kid said it stood for 'Level of Violence,' though they couldn't explain precisely what it was. All they knew for sure was that it had to do with killing, the more you killed the bigger your LV got. You figure yours is pretty big.

     'That's the thing. Frisk says it's their fault, but we could tell that they didn't kill your king. Most likely they witnessed the murder and feel responsible for not preventing it.'

     'wait, humans can still check lv? i thought you guys lost your magic.'

     'No, we ran a series of tests on Frisk. When we asked if they killed Asgore, they said yes, but our tests proved negative. When we told them this, they insisted it was their fault. We asked why they thought so and, well, it...wasn't pretty.'

     Sans stares at you, expecting you to continue. 'They had a breakdown. It was all we could do to comfort them without sedation. Frisk kept screaming at themselves how everything was there fault, that they could never return to any of you.'

     His eyes go black again.

     'why the hell didn't you help them sooner? if you're so committed to helping kids you come here with enough weapons for an army why didn't you spare frisk all that pain? what were you waiting for an invitation!?'

     The blue light emits from his left eye again and the room begins to shake. You keep your face straight, showing no hint of fear or regret. You will not wear the cloak of guilt because others are evil.

     'We didn't know. There are too many kids that need help. The truth of it is that besides their time here in the Underground Frisk's case is very common. Every day we discover more and more kids just like them. Children who's only crime is having no family, or being born into bad ones. We do our best to rescue as many as possible, but at the end of the day, what's a drop of water to an ocean?'

     Sans looks at you, trying to comprehend everything you said. The blue light in his eye disappears and his regular eye lights return. He sighs. 'i getcha. can't be easy when there's so much suffering up there huh.'

     'Believe me Sans, if humans were as kind to one another as Frisk claims monsters down here are, I wouldn't exist.'

     'heh, buddy, trust me, it ain't as simple down here as the kid probably made it out to be.'

     Hm, now that's an interesting thing to say. Sans seems to know it too as he gets a little flustered. 'well, for now i'll be off. gotta get up tomorrow for my morning nap. plus you're gonna want some sleep too, with my bro taking you on the grand tour tomorrow.'

     'Wait, I have a request.' You pull an envelope out. 'Could you deliver this to the Queen please? I would have presented this to her sooner but there wasn't an opportunity to.'

     'sure thing, i'll make sure she gets it myself.' He says before taking the envelope and putting it in his hood-y. 'well gotta go. later bud.' In a blink he's out of your room, and you're once again all alone.

     Well that was fun while it lasted. And you got a bit more information out of him. That last phrase he said before trying to leave. He knew he messed up in saying it, didn't even use a pun this time around. You smirk, proud that you got him to slip.

     Then frown, remembering that you didn't show him any fear when he became threatening. Who knows what he gauged from that.

     According to your watch it is rather late. Probably a good idea to try and sleep, though you wonder what good it will do. It's not a question of being well rested, it's figuring out if you'd be more exhausted trying to sleep, or staying up all night. Reluctantly you admit that staying up is not the best solution. The bed needs to look used, otherwise people will ask questions.

     You take off your boots and heavy clothing, wash up and lay down. You turn off the light and steel yourself for the battle to come.

**…**

**…**

**..?**

     'Rachel, wait!' You scream for her, but she doesn't even turn around. You have to save her, you promised her. You can't fail. You can't! 'Rachel!'

     She keeps running until she's in the middle of a bridge, then turns to you. 'GET AWAY FROM ME!'

     You flinch, stopping just before you step on. 'Rachel, please! Let me help you.'

     'YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP ME SAFE! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LET THEM TOUCH ME! BUT YOU DIDN'T! THEY TOOK ME! THEY TOOK ME AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM!'

     'I tried Rachel, I tried so hard. They didn't want me anymore. Rachel please, I'm so sorry.' You beg, falling to your knees.

     'SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! THEY TOOK ME AND YOU'RE SORRY! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO ME!'

      Her clothes are suddenly torn, little more than rags dangling off her body and covering nothing. Rachel's face is riddled with bruises and blood. Goo drips from her mouth and from between her legs. Her right arm is broken, hanging off her side like dead weight.

     'IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME! WHY DIDN'T THEY TAKE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU-' Just then the bridge collapses, sending her falling in to the chasm.

     'RACHEL!'

     'WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE ME!'

     No, she can't die, she can't die! Anyone but her! Please!

     You try to jump in after her, but suddenly a fire explodes from the chasm.

     'NO! RACHEL!'

     You peer down into the flames, and you see her.

     Mom

     Shes in the middle of the fire. She's hugging Rachel's lifeless corpse, closing the little girl's eyes before looking up at you.

     'Why couldn't you save us?'

**!**

     Your eyes dart open and you sit up. You take deep breaths and count to ten. It was just a dream, nothing more. Just a dream, nothing more. Dear Spirits it hasn't been that strong in months. It takes a couple of minutes but eventually your breathing calms down and you're able to wipe the tears from your face.

     You lay back down before turning on the light. Wait, where the hell are you? You peek outside the curtain. There's a big garden being tended to by what you assume is the staff. Who have fur, and tails, and claws. Shit, that's right. Monsters. Barrier. Gotta tell Frisk they were right.

     Checking your watch you see it's still pretty early, and while the bed is comfy there's no way you're sleeping again, so you begrudgingly get up and wash your face. Going back to the bed you realize that the sheets are gonna need to be changed. Between your dirty clothes and the tear stains on the pillow it's a pretty disgusting site. Sorry staff.

     Once fully clothed you strip the bed and set the sheets in the corner. There is a bathtub in the wash room, but without a change of clothes it's an exercise in futility. Just then there's a knock on the door. You groan, not in the mood to deal with Papyrus just yet.

     You open it to reveal one of the palace staff, a flying bug/pixie looking creature. 'Good morning, I hope you slept well. I apologize for not having any nightwear for you to wear last night, so I pray you will accept this change of clothes. If you'd like, you can leave your current outfit in the corner for us to wash. Any items you have you can simply leave in the nightstand and closet. Don't worry, the palace staff prides itself in never stealing!'

     You accept the clothes and force a smile at her. 'Thank you so much, and do not worry, the room was prepared to perfection. I had no problem falling asleep.'

     She beams. 'That is certainly wonderful to hear. I shall depart so you may prepare for your day. When you return, everything will be good as new.'  She leaves and you close the door and head straight for the wash room.

     Oh thank the Good Spirits, clean clothes! This is starting to feel like one of the best assignments you've ever gotten. No need for violence and an ambassador's welcome. After emptying your pockets you draw a bath and strip, then enter the tub and wash up quickly. No telling when Papyrus might show up, so best to prepare quickly.

     The clothing offered looks remarkably modern; a pair of jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and even some socks and unmentionables. No tags, must be local made, but they look like something straight out of an American shopping mall. How did they know your size?

     As you put the pants on you realize that they didn't. They're kind of loose, like, falling off your waist loose. You take your belt and fix that little problem. At least the unmentionables and socks fit, must have been a lucky guess. The red shirt is a pretty decent fit too.

     Just as you set your clothes next to the bed sheets there's another knock on the door. You open it and this time you see Papyrus, as happy as when you saw him last night.

     'NYEH HEH HEH! GOOD MORNING NEW HUMAN! I SEE YOU ARE ALREADY UP AND ABOUT AND EAGER TO BEGIN OUR TOUR OF THE UNDERGROUND! YOU MUST BE VERY EXCITED TO BE SEEN WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALL DAY! I ASSURE YOU IT WILL BE A MOST WONDERFUL AND EDUCATIONAL EXPERIENCE!'

     You can't help but smile at him. You know his ego should be off putting but the sincerity he emits is just too pure. 'Indeed, your reputation precedes you Mr Papyrus. Frisk spoke very highly of you and I am looking forward to seeing the kingdom.'

   Somehow Papyrus's smile widens and he positively beams at you. 'THE HUMAN SPREAD WORD OF MY GREATNESS AND TURNED YOU INTO A FAN??? WELL, I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE THIS THE MOST INCREDIBLE TOUR YOU HAVE EVER BEEN ON! COME NEW HUMAN! LET US BE OFF AND ON OUR WAY!'

     You and him walk side by side down the hallways passing more of the staff. One of them mouths 'good luck' before hurrying off. You smile, wondering what you've gotten yourself into.

     

_'Here we are, “Casa de Karen!” My home is your home, so make yourself comfortable.' She smiles warmly at Frisk, who's holding on to her side as she leads them in. Frisk's eyes go wide at they look around the condominium. It's beautiful. The wooden floors are covered with fancy-looking rugs. The black couch in the living room was huge, and facing a tv that's literally on the wall. The walls look so clean, everything was bright and shiny. It all made Frisk feel very self-conscious about how dirty they were._

_'Would you like a shower or a bath Frisk?' She says bringing their attention back to her. Frisk looks down and shrugs, so she smiles and guides them to the bathroom. It's as fancy as everything else, Frisk wonders if she's super rich. Karen goes over to the tub and draws them a bath, then takes some towels and sets them out. 'If you'd like I can wash your clothes for you. I'll have a fresh set out for when you get out so don't worry about a thing, deal?'_

_Frisk nods before she leaves them alone to wash up. They set aside their layers of clothes and jump into the bathtub, sighing in relief. It was perfect. They hadn't felt this good in so long, it was almost like floating in air. Frisk looks around the tub and grabs the shampoo bottle, taking out a tiny bit and applying it to their hair. They know she said to make themselves comfortable, but Frisk had to be careful. She could just be saying that stuff and they didn't wanna risk getting her angry._

_Even washing their hair felt amazing. Frisk scrubbed and lathered a lot, trying their best to get all the rocks and clumps out of their hair. After going under water to rinse off they got a good look at their arms and flinched. They had hoped the burns wouldn't leave any scars, but looks like that was just another dumb wish. They didn't even want to check their tummy. Best to just hide it all._

_After letting all the water out Frisk got out of the tub and was careful to only step on the carpet to get a towel. It was like touching a cloud. They wrapped themselves with it and knocked on the door, trying to get Karen's attention. Frisk heard some footsteps and then a knock._

_'Frisk? Is everything alright?'_

_'Yeah, I'm all done Miss Karen' they say in a small voice._

_'Cool, give me a second and I'll move out of the hallway so you can pick up some clothes I left for you. They're just outside the door.'_

_Frisk heard footsteps running away from the door and waited for it to be completely quiet before peaking out and seeing some clothes on the floor. They quickly scoop them up and inspected them. A yellow shirt, some shorts, and socks and slippers. They put them on and wrapped their dirty clothes in the used towel before walking out with them._

_'Karen?' they asked, but got no response. They went to the living room and saw her in the kitchen cooking food. Frisk was surprised they didn't notice it earlier, but it smelled yummy. When Karen turned to get something behind her she saw Frisk and smiled. 'Hey there, ya look like a million bucks.'_

_She turned the fire off and walked towards Frisk. 'Um, sorry about the big clothes, and lack of...ya know. Want your get your clothes to wash before dinner?' Frisk nodded and she led them to the washing machine._

_'Clever trick turning the towel into a bag. Sorry, I really should've gotten you a basket. How was the bath?'_

_'It was great, I loved it' Frisk said, a small smile on their face. Karen beams and opens a door revealing a mini laundry room. Since it was so tall she took their clothes and set it to wash. 'All set, want some dinner?'_

_'Yes please Miss Karen,' they say before Karen walks them down to the kitchen table._

_She prepares a couple of plates of chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots, and puts them on the table in front of them along with a glass of orange juice. Frisk's mouth drops. That's a lot of food! They couldn't believe it, and, and, it was all for them? They looked up to Karen who was just about to take a bite when she noticed Frisk. 'Yup, all for you kiddo. Just promise me you'll try and eat slowly; if you eat too fast you'll get sick, so try. Deal?'_

_Frisk nods eagerly and digs into the plate. They all but tare off pieces of chicken and chew them thoroughly to try and honor their promise. It's so soft and yummy! And the potatoes! Frisk has to stop themselves from licking them off the plate they were so good. Even the carrots practically melted in their mouth. In no time Frisk's plate is completely empty. They take the glass of orange juice and drink it in one gulp. As they put the glass down Frisk accidentally knocks their fork off the table and it hits the floor with a loud clank. Karen gets up and walks towards Frisk._

_Oh no. Frisk did a bad thing. They close their eyes and shrink in their seat as Karen bends down. Frisk braces themselves for what they deserve. Stupid. They're Stupid._

_They wait, and wait, but, nothing? They open one eye and see Karen in front of them. Following her hand they see her put the fork on the table before looking at her face. She looks so sad. Karen reaches out and hugs them tight._

_Frisk doesn't try to fight it. They hug her back, bury their face in her neck, and cry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think you were just born a badass did you? Sorry, but no one is. You suffered just like the other great badasses.
> 
> I know it may be cheesy, but it is my first story since I was eight so...yeah. Bear with me.
> 
> And yes, I know. I'm very aware that I could've made Frisk suffer a lot longer. But honestly I just don't have the heart to do it. I can't stand to see my little cinnamon roll suffer so much. You'll still find out what happened, but I don't want them to hurt no more.
> 
> 'Til next week!


	5. 4-Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the rest of the Underground think of Frisk?
> 
> Special announcement: Next week's chapter will be very late. Either in the evening on the 12th or Monday the 13th. Life is getting in the way of my geekiness and money making. Sorry for the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: The Grand Tour

     Well now you know something about yourself you didn't before. You're incredibly shy in large crowds. You'll get better at it, you have to. It's part of the job. But for now you'll get by with strained smiles and letting Papyrus do all the talking. Honestly it's not that surprising; a lifetime killing pedophiles and human traffickers in the shadows doesn't exactly prepare you for the limelight. But, here you are. The talk of the town. And by town you mean the Underground.

     Even just leaving the castle and walking down the street stopped people dead in their tracks. At least Papyrus never left your side. He's smiling and basking in adoration, but never hogged the spotlight, making sure you were right there side by side as equals. The entire time people stared and gawked at you. You really can't blame them. According to Papyrus Frisk never came to the city proper, so the monsters in these parts had never seen a human.

     New Home is beautiful though. Great white buildings stand as tall as any of the modern skyscrapers, and the city is considerably cleaner than most surface metropolises Papyrus is very knowledgeable and happily explains the city's architecture, culture, and names. Names like 'Bank,' 'Restaurant,' 'Street.' Evidently the late king couldn't name worth a darn.

     'AND THAT CONCLUDES THE TOUR OF NEW HOME NEW HUMAN! I HOPE YOU HAD AS MUCH FUN AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS!' He says happily as he leads you to an elevator.

     'It was, thank you Papyrus. I must admit the city is breathtaking. It rivals any on the surface.'

     'NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT! I WILL BE SURE TO PASS ALONG THE PRAISE TO EVERYONE IN NEW HOME!' You get the feeling that statement will be more literal than necessary.

     As you two make your way down you decide to ask him something that's been bothering you all morning. 'Hey Papyrus, is Undyne okay?'

     'HM? WHY OF COURSE! WHY DO YOU ASK?'

     'Well, it's just yesterday, she seemed pretty upset when I informed her of Frisk's confrontation with the late king. I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to her reaction.'

     Papyrus stops, lost in thought and keeping his hand on his chin stroking a beard that isn't there. Just like his brother. Almost comical if the question wasn't so serious. 'AH YES! I BELIEVE THAT THE REVELATION OF FRISK'S INNOCENCE HAS LEFT HER HAPPY YET CONFUSED! I AM POSITIVE THE HUMAN HAS EXPLAINED HOW UNDYNE AND ASGORE WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS! AND WHEN WE FOUND HIS DUST...WELL, IT TOOK HER A WHILE TO FORGIVE THEM.'

     You nod in understanding. Everyone else must have held out hope that somehow, someway, the kid didn't actually kill their king. But as leader of the Royal Guard she most likely conducted an investigation and had to accept the evidence as objectively as possible. Must have been hard, coming to terms with the fact that two dear friends fought to the death. Now she has to the reality that she's been wrong all these years, that her investigation was inaccurate and she blamed an innocent child of what you would call self-defense, but she would call murder.

     'BUT NEVER FEAR! I AM POSITIVE THAT SHE IS MORE HAPPY THAN EVER! AND AFTER A GOOD NIGHT'S REST SHE IS NOW INVIGORATED AND CLEAR OF MIND, EAGER TO CELEBRATE THE JOYESS NEWS WITH US!' He says with confidence.

     'NOW! YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT THE TEMPERATURE HAS RISEN SIGNIFICANTLY! THAT'S BECAUSE WE HAVE ENTERED A DIFFERENT REGION OF THE UNDERGROUND CALLED HOTLAND!'

     The climate is indeed different. It's much hotter, reaching inhuman levels, no moister in the air, and if the name is anything to go by it will stay like this year round. It feels like heaven. Replace the lava with sand and you can spend the rest of your days here.

     'HERE YOU WILL FIND MANY CREATURES WHO ENJOY AND DEPEND ON WARM WEATHER, AS WELL AS VARIOUS FANTASTIC SITES SUCH AS THE CORE THAT SUPPLIES THE UNDERGROUND WITH ENERGY AND ALPHY'S LAB! AT THE MOMENT WE CANNOT ENTER THE CORE, BUT EVEN FROM THE OUTSIDE IT IS ALMOST AS HALF AS MAGNIFISANT AS I AM!'

     You smile, figuring the Core being off limits to you as a security precaution. 'That's right, I did promise to help her with her experiments, is that today?'

     'NOT YET NEW HUMAN! THAT CAN WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW, AFTER OUR TOUR! BY THE WAY, DID ALPHYS ASK YOU TO WATCH THOSE CARTOONS WITH HER?'

     'Cartoons? No, well maybe. She invited me to watch a French show called “Anime” with her. I honestly don't know if it's a cartoon, but it could be since it sounds like “animation0."'

     'NYEH HEH HEH! IT IS GOOD TO SEE HER EXPANDING HER HORIZON AND EXPLORING NEW INTERESTS! WHILE I ADMIT THAT THOSE CARTOONS ARE FAR TOO CHILDSISH FOR ME, THEY DO UNLEASH A GREAT PASSION IN HER THAT IS TO BE ADMIRED!'

     'Well maybe we'll watch those cartoons with her as well. I'd like to see her happy' you say crossing several bridges over lava.

     'INDEED! IT IS ALWAYS GOOD TO SEE FRIENDS HAPPY! BY THE WAY YOU MAY HAVE NOTICE THE PILLARS UNDER US! THOSE ACTUALLY USED TO BE PART OF AN ELABORATE PUZZLE IN THIS AREA! THEY WERE DEEMED TOO DANGEROUS AND DIFFICULT FOR PEOPLE NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE SO THIS BRIDGE WAS CONSTRUCTED FOR THEM TO PASS PEACEFULLY! SINCE WE HAVE MUCH TO COVER TODAY YOU CAN ATTEMPT THEM ANOTHER TIME! OF COURSE IF I WAS IN CHARGE OF THE PUZZLES IN THIS AREA THEY WOULD BE CHALLENGING YET FAIR, AND WE'D PASS THEM WITH EASE WHILE FEELING ACCOMPLISHED!'

     That's good, you didn't feel like being propelled forward by steam vents anyway.

     Just as you two step off the bridge a loud rumble erupts from deep within you. Oh yeah, you need food. Papyrus stops and turns to you.

     'NEW HUMAN, DO YOU REQUIRE FOOD?'

     'Yeah, I just realized we didn't eat dinner last night and skipped breakfast this morning.'

     Papyrus's face goes into pure shock. If he had eyes you'd swear they'd be popping out of his skull. 'OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SO SORRY NEW HUMAN! I HAVE MADE AN EXTREME OVERSIGHT AND NOW YOU ARE ON THE VERGE OF STARVATION!'

     'Eh, I'll live. Trust me I've gone much longer than-'

     'NONESENSE NEW HUMAN! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! NORMALLY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD OFFER HIS CULINARY MASTERPIECE SIGNATURE SPAGHETTI, BUT WE NEED TO GET YOU IMMEDIATE NOURISHMENT! COME! I HAVE A FRIEND HERE WHO CAN OFFER SUBSTINENCE!'

     Papyrus hastily leads you down the stairs of the bridge, while still acting as a tour guide. The direction lead back to the Core and Papyrus explains how it supplies energy to the entire Underground; nothing like nuclear reactors at all. It converts the geothermal energy from the lava into pure energy rather than turning turbines, reducing entropy to almost zero. That's efficient.

     Walking towards the entrance of a cave Papyrus leads you to a small building. Unlike the rest of the area this place is purple with large tinted windows covered in spider web designs and a sign over the door reading 'Muffet's Bakery.'

     Papyrus opens the door and lets you inside. There's a few monsters sitting and enjoying their pastries. That is, until you walk in and they stop to stare.

     'Just a minute~!' comes a voice from a room behind the counter. You wave at the patrons and they smile and wave back before going back to their own business. Papyrus takes you to the display and you look at all the baked goods. Donuts, croissants, cakes, and other stuff that you've always seen but never knew what were called. All of them have little spider bits visible in them and look delicious. Let's be real spiders are not the most horrible thing you've ever eaten.

     'Welcome to “Muffet's Bakery,” and my, my! What a special customer we have today!' Says a six-armed purple monster dressed in a fancy outfit and matching apron smiling at you. At least you hope it's a smile what with her fangs and all.

     'You must be the new human that has New Home all abuzz! Thank you so much for visiting my humble establishment! My name is Muffet and I'll be your server. Would you like to make an order today? All proceeds go to the well-being of real spiders,' she says happily, keeping all five of her eyes on you.

     Crapbaskets, currency. You didn't bring any with you from the surface, nor do you have local tender. 'I apologize. I would like to, but I'm afraid I don't have any form of money on me.'

     'NEVER FEAR NEW HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAPPILY PAY FOR THE EXPENSES AS AN APOLOGY FOR NEGLECTING YOUR BREAKFAST!'

     D'aw Papyrus! You can just hug the big guy. You won't, but you do smile and thank him profusely. 'Well, this is my first time consuming monster food, what would you recommend Miss Muffet?'

     'Ahuhuhu so formal! Please, Muffet will suffice. And for a first time buyer I would suggest a croissant. We're having a special: buy one and get spider cider half off!'

     Your inner comedian decides to rear its ugly head as your stomach chooses now to rumble loudly. Muffet laughs silently as Papyrus panics and immediately pays with gold coins before you collapse from starvation. In a flash two of her hands are serving you a croissant while another two pour you a glass of what has to be spider cider.

     'Here you go dearie! Please let me know if you need anything else and thank you for your patronage!' You take your food and sit at an empty table with Papyrus across from you.

     'Aren't you going to order something Papyrus? I'd feel bad if it's just me eating' you say hesitating to take out your croissant.

     'YOUR CONCERN IS TOUCHING BUT NOT NEEDED NEW HUMAN! I HAVE ALREADY EATEN AND AM QUITE SATISFIED! BUT PLEASE, DO EAT BEFORE YOU FAINT!'

     You smile and notice that all eyes, even Muffet's, are on you. Is monster food really that different? Guess you'll have to find out.

     You take a bite of the croissant and...dear Spirits. It's amazing! It's sweet, buttery, but not too strong one way or the other. Perfectly balanced.

     Before you can swallow your bite it literally melts away! You stop and stare at the food in front of you, then take another big bite and try to swallow again, but it's gone! You take a sip of the spider cider and it too disappears before you can swallow!

     You stare at Papyrus who's watching eagerly, as is everyone else. Great,they're watching a child try ice cream for the first time.

     'How is it dearie?' Asks an amused Muffet leaning on her counter.

     'It's absolutely delicious. This is the best croissant I've ever had.' You conveniently leave out it's the only croissant you've ever had. 'And the cider is divine'

     'Wonderful! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it so much!' She beams coming over to clean the table when you finish.

     'You know dearie, the last human to come through here loved my donuts. Said they never had any before. How is our little dear?'

     Not surprising. Kid probably only had monster version of foods before being rescued. 'They are doing better. Frisk actually mentioned you, said they hoped the spiders down here were doing well.'

     'Thanks to them we are! That generous saint donated so much money we were finally able to unite all the spider clans trapped in the Ruins, and with the leftover money we built this beautiful business to continue to support ourselves. No more charity for us!'

     Ah, so that's what they meant when they said they bought an expensive donut. 'Listen dearie, we heard that Frisk had a...less than fortunate time on the surface. Do you promise that they're doing better under your care?'

     'I promise Muffet. Frisk is being taken care of by the best. That's why I'm here, to visit all of their friends and assure them you're all safe. Trust me when I say that it'll mean the world to them.' You're not lying. Frisk made you make a series of promises, from not killing anyone to looking after all their friends. That includes the spiders.

     'In that case, give them my best when you get to them again. And let them know they have a lifetime supply of free pastries here.' She says as you and Papyrus, who has been patiently waiting, get up and to leave.

     'Thank you for your business, and come back anytime!' You wave to Muffet and the rest of the nosy patrons and depart.

     'NEW HUMAN I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED VIA TEXT MESSAGE THAT ALPHYS WILL NOT BE READY FOR A VISIT TODAY AND INSTEAD TO LOOK FORWARD TO THE LAB TOMORROW!'

     You nod and he leads you through Hotland, pointing out the giant square building as Alphys's Lab. Just as you two are about to cross a bridge with a water cooler next to it a mist rises seemingly out of nowhere and the lights go out. You immediately go on the defensive.

     Objective: Keep Papyrus safe.

     You move in front of the confused giant and scan the area. Just because it's dark doesn't mean you're helpless. Focus on hearing for anything and catching movements in the mist. If this is the same as in the Ruins it'll be brief, but you'll do it. You will protect him.

     Suddenly there's a bright spotlight in the center of the bridge. Don't get distracted, enemies can still hide in the shadows. Keep your guard up and -

     'OOOOOOH YESSSSS~'

     What? You turn to the spotlight. In it stands a shiny person. High heels, pink chest piece, posing flamboyantly and staring at you. This can't possibly be -

     'HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES! WELCOME TO A VERY SPECIAL EDITION OF “TALKING WITH METTATON!” I'M YOUR WONDERFUL HOST METTATON AND OUR GUEST TONIGHT IS TRULY SOMEONE TO BEHOLD! THE NEW HUMAN THAT HAS COME TO US FROM THE SURFACE!'

     If the Spirits are merciful they will strike you down now. The lights return and the area has been transformed into what you can only assume is a television set, complete with a desk, false background, and a couch for you and Papyrus to sit at. Speaking of, he's positively star-struck, blushing and squealing and allowing himself to be seated. With no other choice you take your seat next to Papyrus and give a small smile.

     'THANK YOU DARLINGS THANK YOU! NOW NEW HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU LIKING OUR HUMBLE LITTLE HOME?'

     'It's beautiful here. Papyrus has been my guide through the Underground. So far we've seen most of New Home and Hotland. I look forward to visiting the other regions and meeting all of the child's friends.' You say trying to deflect possible personal questions.

     'OH YES, HOW COULD WE FORGET OUR POOR LITTLE FRISK? WE'VE HEARD OF THEIR TRYING TIMES ON THE SURFACE AND OUR SOULS ACHE FOR THEM! SO TRAGIC! SO CRUEL! SO UNFAIR OF THIS UNFORGIVING WORLD! THANK YOU HUMAN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FINALLY MAKING THINGS RIGHT AND TAKING CARE OF OUR STAR!' Mettaton proclaims holding a tissue to his eye. Looking at the crew you see them sniffling and wiping away tears.

     'I'm only sorry we didn't find them sooner' you say solemnly.

     'NO NO DARLING! DO NOT MOURN FOR WHAT CANNOT BE UNDONE! YOU ARE HELPING NOW AND THAT IS WHAT MATTERS! NOW I IMAGINE THAT WHILE YOU ARE HERE THEY ARE STAYING WITH YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER YES?' Mettaton winks while giving you a sly look. He's good.

     He saw through your little maneuver and looped it right back to you. Worth a try. 'Frisk is staying with a very dear friend whom I trust with my life. I actually don't have a mate.'

     'DID YOU HEAR THAT BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES? THEY'RE SINGLE! WILL SPARKS FLY WHILE THEY VISIT OUR HOME? STRANGER THINGS HAVE HAPPENED!' he says blowing a kiss at you. You force a smile and focus on your training to keep yourself from rolling your eyes. Another Casanova.

     'WELL THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY LOVELIES! THANK YOU SO MUCH NEW HUMAN FOR PUTTING OUR FEARS TO REST AND GIVING US HOPE! BE SURE TO TUNE TO OUR NEXT PROGRAM “COOKING WITH METTATON!” 'TIL NEXT TIME STAY FABULOUS DARLINGS!'

     Once signing off the stage lights are turned off. The crew tear the set in a flash and leave the area exactly the way it was before. Papyrus is still gushing as Mettaton walks towards you both.

     'Thank you so much darling, that was our best show yet! I do look forward to our future meetings. Ta ta for now!' He runs off dramatically while a cat-like monster runs ahead to throw glitter on him.

     'OH MY GOD ISN'T HE JUST THE MOST AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL ROBOT YOU'VE EVER MET?' Papyrus all but screams finally comprehending the fact that he just met his idol.

     'I must admit, I don't know people on the surface with so much class,' you say as the both of you pass the water cooler and on the precarious bridge across the lava.

     

 

_With Frisk sound asleep on the couch covered in pillows and blankets Karen steps outside to the balcony and closes the blinds. She pulls out her cell phone and dials a number._

_'Hey, it's me' she says._

_'Karen? Did something happen? Are you okay?' comes a concerned voice. '_

_I'm fine, honest. But something did happen. I found a child today. Alone, homeless. I took them in.'_

_The voice sighs. 'Anywhere we wander, huh Karen? What is their condition?' '_

_Abused, malnourished, timid, slow to trust. I saw marks on their arms, looked like cigarette burns. They ate three plates of food, and barely spoke at all. Kid's walking on eggshells, trying not to get me mad by the looks of it.'_

_There's a brief pause, probably the voice cursing to themselves. 'Anything else you can tell me?'_

_'Despite their hunger the kid has good stamina. I had to chase them into a corner before we could talk. Seems they're good at getting away from pursuers.'_

_'”They?”'_

_'Can't tell if the kid's boy or girl, so for now I'm gonna use “they.”'_

_'I understand. Listen, you think you can take the week off? All the local agents are deep in assignment and that's the earliest I can get anyone to your position.'_

_'That was the plan anyway. I need go shopping. I'm going to become their caretaker' Karen says definitively._

_'Wouldn't have it any other way. Got a name and picture for me? Maybe I can run them through the civilian databases.'_

_'They call themselves “Frisk.” That's all I could get from them. I'll send a picture in a few. Can you also get me a list of pediatricians, dentists, and optometrists?'_

_'Absolutely. I'll have it sent in the morning. Keep us updated on their condition in the meantime okay?'_

_'I'll do my best. You have my word.'_

_'Thank you Karen. A long life to you,' says the voice._

_'And a good death to you,' Karen replies before hanging up._

_She walks back inside to Frisk, out like a light. Poor kid, how long had it been since they had a good sleep? She wouldn't be surprised if they slept through the entire morning tomorrow._

_Karen bends down and moves their hair from their face, snapping a picture of the little angel and sending it off to the organization. Before she straightens she watches Frisk closely.  Is this how she looked when she was rescued? That seems like a lifetime ago._

_After the kid cried and confided in her she served them as much food as they could safely eat. They both spent the rest of the night watching her favorite cartoons, encouraging them to have a good time. Frisk laughed a couple times to themselves, but mostly just smiled happily. When it was bedtime Karen offered Frisk the couch, which they accepted gratefully. She had barely tucked them in before they closed their eyes and they fell asleep, thanking her._

_As she gets up to go to bed she feels something holding her hand. Karen turns and sees Frisk clinging to her in their sleep. Not wanting to disturb them she concedes and sits on the floor, letting them hold her all night. She's going to see to it this kid has a good life, no matter what._

_That's a promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand proudly if you bought both the Temmie Armor and the expensive spider donut!!!!! 
> 
> ...No one? Just me? Oh. I will now go hide in my shame corner and shame.


	6. 5-Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a kindred spirit, and swap a few stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Friends Two: Friends on the Move

     'It's beautiful, just like real stars' you say looking at the stalagmites on the ceiling. The crystals in the rock shine brightly above castle of New Home, which to your amazement you can see from Waterfall. Absolutely breathtaking.

      'TRULY? THAT'S HOW STARS IN THE SKY LOOK NEW HUMAN?' Papyrus asks enthusiastically.

     'Yes, I never thought I'd see anything like this under a mountain. Then again, I didn't think I'd find a lot of people under one too' you joke.

     'WONDERFUL! I DO HOPE THAT MY FRIENDS AND I CAN ONE DAY SEE THESE STARS FOR OURSELVES!'

     'I hope so too.'

     You two stand there with droplets falling on you a while before reluctantly heading off further into Waterfall. After your interview with Mettaton Papyrus went on a rant about how incredible and fashionable the 'sexy' robot is. Sounds like they really admire Mettaton a lot, and possibly have a, what are they called? Celebrity 'crushes?'

     At any rate Papyrus leads you into the caverns and you stop, hearing a soft melody. Papyrus beams and you two quickly rush to the source. It's a statue of a monster, sitting atop a chair and watching you. It looks weathered, the face almost smoothed over completely and unrecognizable. The statue is holding an umbrella, like the ones you passed on your way over. The melody is a beautiful music box, soft, comforting, nostalgic.

     'ISN'T IT MARVELOUS? THE HUMAN DISCOVERED IT! THEY GAVE THE STATUE AN UMBRELLA TO HOLD, AND THEN THE MUSIC BEGAN PLAYING! SINCE THEN IT HAS BEEN A TRADITION TO ALWAYS KEEP THE STATUE DRY TO ENJOY THE WONDERFUL MELODY!'

     The mind of a child. Someone like you would have seen the statue with water dripping on it and not given it another thought. It's not alive after all. If it was so important it would've been maintained by someone. But Frisk? Knowing them the kid probably felt bad for the statue being wet all the time, and put the umbrella on it themselves. And this is the reward of their generosity.

     'NOW THESE ROADS ARE QUITE NEW! THE QUEEN FELT THAT IN LIGHT OF THE BROKEN BRIDGES AND HIGH CLIFFS NEW STURDIER BRIDGES WOULD UNITE THE REGION AND MAKE IT SAFER TO TRAVERSE! REMEMBER THE STAIRS WE TOOK TO REACH THE WISHING ROOM? THAT WAS ONE OF THE IMPROVEMENTS! THERE IS ONLY ONE AREA THAT HAS REMAINED UNTOUGHED, ONE WITH A CHERISHED TINY BIRD THAT WILL HAPPILY CARRY YOU FROM ONE END OF A LEDGE TO ANOTHER!'

     Papyrus guides you through a series of wooden bridges until you reach an area with vines creating natural walkways and lit by glowing mushrooms. 'NEW HUMAN WE ARE GOING TO BE MEETING SOME FRIENDS WHO ARE ALWAYS EAGER TO MEET NEW PEOPLE!' He says happily leading you through an entrance. Once you pass through it you smile at what you see.

     The entire cave is populated by a tribe of little dogs in striped shirts! Or are they cats? Dog-cats? Whatever they are they are absolutely adorable, like little talking vibrating dolls. The minute they see you all the creatures explode and rush you. They successfully jump on and nearly knock you over, but Papyrus catches you while beaming. It wouldn't surprise you to learn he loves being here. Eventually the talking plush dolls get off of you and introduce themselves.

     'HOI NUU HOOMAN! I'M TEMMIE!'

     'HOI! I'M TEMMIE! AND THIS MY FREND TEMMIE!'

     'HOOMAN SUCH A COOOTE!'

     'Hello Temmie, and Temmie. It is wonderful to meet all of you.' You extend your hand to a Temmie.

     'HOIVES!' the little furball breaks out in hives. Probably the reason it was in the back.

     'Sorry about that. It's been a while since a human has come. We all got a bit excited at the prospect. Hi, I'm Bob.' the very well-spoken Temmie says, nearly catching you off guard. Okay, completely catching you off guard.

     'NEVER FEAR FRIEND BOB! THE NEW HUMAN LOVES TO MEET MONSTERS JUST LIKE FRISK! ISN'T THAT CORRECT?'

     'Y-yes, indeed.' Well that was smooth.

     Once the Temmies scatter you walk around the little village. By far the most striking image is a large painting taking up an entire wall. It depicts a grand serpentine dragon flying with a Temmie riding on its back. Backwards.

     You enter a room with the words 'Tem Shop' above it. Money or not you have to check this out. 'HOI! WELCOME TO TEH TEM SHOP!'

     'Hi Temmie! I have a question for you. Did Frisk pay for your education?'

     'HOI! COOTEST HOOMAN PAY FOR HIGHER EDUCATION! TEM LEARNED MUCH THINGS. INCLUDING RICH HISTORY OF TEMMIES!'

     'May I ask then what is the history of your people? Especially anything pertaining to dragons?'

     'HOI! TEM CAN RECITE RICH HISTORY!' They say watching you eagerly.

     You wait. And wait. And wait. Temmie stares at you, vibrating gently.

     'Um, would you kindly tell me your history Temmie?' You ask sweetly, trying to be cute for the Temmie.

     'SORRY HOOMAN! YOUS GOTS TO GO TO COL LEG TO LEARN HISTORY OF TEMMIE!' Temmie actually looks sad as they tell you.

     'Pretty please cutie?' You wouldn't stoop to such words, but you just have to know what happened.

     'SORRY! BUT TEM THE ONE WITH DEGREE! HOOMAN MUST GO TO COL LEG TO LERN! ONLY WAY TO LERN!' Tem says proudly.

     It's clear you're not getting anywhere, so you politely excuse yourself. Damn. You wanted to learn more about the dragons. Oh well. You walk over to a mushroom creature who's performing some kind of melancholy-looking dance, and a great big Temmie behind a hole in the wall. After a while Papyrus says it's time to go, and all the Temmies wave goodbye. You smile and wave goodbye back. You wonder if Frisk considered keeping one of them as a pet. Or two. Or all of them. It can't be just you, right?

     'They certainly seem fun. Are they always like that?'

     'INDEED! THEY ARE THE PICTURE OF GRACE AND SOPHISTICATION! SINCE WE ALL MET THEY HAVE BEEN MOST HELPFUL IN COORDINATING ALL THE MONSTERS IN WATERFALL! NOW TO CONCLUDE OUR TOUR HERE WE ARE GOING TO TAKE THE SCENIC ROUTE TO GERSON! ACCORDING TO UNDYNE HE FOUGHT IN THE WAR!'

     That has your attention. A soldier from the War. If you can talk to him, you can get answers. A time frame. An idea of what happened. The cause of the War doesn't matter. Humans can find any reason to kill, from religion to the alignment of your nose on your face It's what happened at the end of said War that has you curious.

     Walking through the bridges Papyrus tries his best to whisper. Try mind you. 'NEW HUMAN THESE ARE CALLED ECHO FLOWERS! TALK TO THEM AND THEY WILL REPEAT THE LAST THING YOU SAY. I AM WHISPERING BECAUSE IF YOU'D LIKE YOU CAN LISTEN TO THE THOUGHTS OF OTHERS.'

     You nod, and lean in on the flowers as you walk by.

     'Please hold on my child, I am coming!'

     'D-don't tell anyone, but I-I'm in love with Undyne!.'

     'Someday I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under...'

     Everyone talks like this a while. Wonder how long ago that was. Papyrus leads you out of the Echoes and towards a room with what you can only describe in your professional opinion as a giant fuck tortoise sitting in the middle of it.

     'MR GERSON! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BROUGHT THE NEW HUMAN TO MAKE YOUR ACQUANTANCE! LIKE YOU THEY ARE A WARRIOR! BUT NEVER FEAR, FOR THEY FIGHT FOR JUSTICE AND THE WELL-BEING OF CHILDREN EVERYWHERE!'

     'Is that right? Well young person it's good to meet a fellow noble fighter in these peaceful times. Name's Gerson, nice ta meet ya!'

     'It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr Gerson. Papyrus has spoken to me of you. He says you are a soldier, that you fought in the War. I apologize, that was rude of me.' You say sincerely.

     'Ha! No need to be sorry kid! Bet ya got a lot of questions for an old timer like me, though I can tell from the look of ya you're gonna ask some stuff I ain't been asked in a while. And ya seem the type to get their answers no matter what, so might as well get it from the source. Well be my guest partner! Always happy to reminisce with those who'd listen.'

     'Thank you Mr Gerson.. Um, Papyrus, may we have a moment? I don't mean to be rude but I need to ask some personal questions, if that's alright.'

     'OF COURSE NEW HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE RIGHT BACK!'

     After Papyrus runs off to who knows where you get down to business. 'I'm going to ask about the War, is that okay?'

     'Would've been surprised if you didn't. Ask away soldier.'

     You breath. 'I know humans Mr Gerson. I know human nature. Once we have an enemy we don't stop until it's gone, or we're completely defeated ourselves. Humans went to the trouble of wiping any trace of your people and magic itself off the face of the Earth. The only ones who know the truth today are Frisk and myself. But I can't figure out why, after all that, did the ancient humans let anyone survive. If they were so close to their goal why didn't they complete their genocide?'

     Gerson appraises you, trying to see who you are. He stares a long while before answering. 'Tell me kid, are humans on the surface unified? Do all of you share the same philosophy? The same king? Beliefs? Monsters are, always have been. But humans? I doubt you lot are finally one people, even after all this time.

     'Now I'm gonna tell you something I haven't told anyone, not even the Queen, or any other leader beforehand. Take it to your grave kid, you got that? Not every human wanted the War. Take the human mages. We taught them everything they know about magic. All of them were considered dear friends. Most fought with us, and died alongside my units. I'm proud to have ever called them comrades in arms.

     'The seven that sealed us, they had the same thought as you. That the humans would in fact wipe us out if not stopped. So they devised a plan. They proposed to seal us away behind a barrier, and they convinced their generals that the barrier was impregnable. Both ways. No way in, no way out. Told them we'd all die down here alone, forgotten. They only told the Monster King and a few of us the truth. No other humans knew about how to penetrate or destroy the barrier.

     'Now I bet you're wondering why in the world did they come up with such a crazy idea right? Truth is we were all desperate, and they were convinced it was the only way to save us. Maybe they were right. Maybe it did to stop the dustspread. Maybe killing the Caesar and his commanders would've only hardened the comitanenses. But try convincing an entire people enslaved for the crime of existing that their prison is an act of kindness.'

     You stare at the old warrior. He just told you one of the biggest secrets in the Underground, one not even Toriel or any before her are privy to. He's really trusting you. And now you have another clue: Caesar.

     'Now youngster, I spilled the beans on my end, it's your turn. Tell me more about this operation of yours, this whole saving kids thing Papyrus mentioned.'

     You nod. 'Our organization is old, though evidently not as old as the War. It wasn't a perfect, and probably still isn't, but it's an improvement. We were founded to rescue people being held against their will. Simple in theory but in practice there were complications. The wealthy and powerful always used their influence to protect their interests, and as it turns out that included forced servitude and slavery. Many actively tried to stop them, but our own leaders were corrupt and bought off by the so-called nobles.

     'Eventually there was a schism, and our faction emerged as the victors. They refounded us to carry out what should have always been our mission: saving lives. Through trial and error we learned how to choose ideal members, and over the centuries built a network of resources and trusted allies solely for the purpose aiding anyone and everyone that needs help. New lives, new identities, even parents, whatever is necessary to give them a chance at life.'

     You try to not look menacing. You don't want to provoke him, but this needs to be said. 'Mr Gerson, I don't think I need to tell you that everything we talked about did not happen, correct? We've put a lot of faith in each other, and I will honor your trust in me. I can only hope you will do the same.'

      The old tortoise laughs 'Already forgot what we were talking about. But, just one more thing, what's the deal with you? I don't need to check your soul to know you got quite a few kills under your belt. 'Course I did it anyway, and I gotta admit not even the most dedicated legionary has ever killed so many. How'd ya do it?'

     'I've been doing this for a long time Mr Gerson. Over half my life.'

     'Half your life? Kid if I remember humans correctly you look to be in your twenties. You're exaggerating right?'

     'I was recruited when I was eight, and haven't looked back since. Make no mistake I'm not a conscript, I wasn't tricked or coerced into joining. I chose this life.'

     'Eight! None of the emperors ever employed kids in their armies! You gotta know that's not healthy for ya! What on Earth possessed you to join them at that age?'

     'That's, too long a story sir,' you are not going into that right now.

     The old tortoise sighs. 'Fair enough young one. Well I think I've taken up a lot of your time. Thanks for letting an old monster finally tell his story. Don't be a stranger now! There's plenty more where that came from! Hey Papyrus!'

     'YES?'

     You turn and see Papyrus is there standing proudly making you jump. 'Whoa! How'd ya do that?'

     'I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD MY NAME! I HAPPENED TO BE RUNNING IN THE AREA AND RUSHED OVER!'

     'Wait, no teleportation?'

     'NO! SUCH A METHOD IS FAR TOO LAZY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I DO HAVE STANDARDS!'

     You wonder if he can do it though.

     'NOW OFF WE GO NEW HUMAN! LAST STOP: SNOWDIN!'

     

_Once out of the car Frisk holds Karen's hand tightly and stares at the giant store. It was late in the day since Frisk slept all morning. There were lots of people going in and out and it made them very nervous. Frisk didn't like being in crowds, there were so many people that can try to hurt them._

_'Hey, it's alright kiddo. This is your day. I'll be with you every step of the way' Karen says trying to cheer Frisk up. Maybe they would've been more confident if they didn't have to wear their old clothes, but it was all they had that fit. At least they're finally clean._

_'Now, what should we get you first?' Karen asks giving Frisk a kind smile._

_Frisk blushes and pulls on their shirt. 'I'd like to get some clothes please. If that's okay.'_

_'You got it, to the clothing store!' she cheers hugging Frisk as they enter the department store. It's huge! Frisk stares wide-eyed at the all the shops. Karen gently guides them to a kid's apparel store, giving anyone who looked at Frisk wrong a mean glare. It wasn't hard for her to act mad._

_The report came in before Frisk woke up. Those freaks that called themselves their parents never so much as filed a missing person's report which doesn't come close to cover their sins. And the fucking foster parents! She knows they were all going to be dealt with, that's a given, but she'd give anything to be there and see it._

_When they walked into the store Karen let Frisk guide her to whichever clothes they wanted. This was her chance to find out their gender. Frisk picked out some black shorts, turned to Karen before she gave the thumbs up. Boy? Next Frisk got a couple pair of jeans, further cementing the male theory Karen had. Until Frisk successfully through her for a loop when they looked shyly at a skirt._

_Okay, the kid's gender neutral. Noted. 'Go ahead sweetie. Anything you want, remember?' Frisk smiles wide and runs to the girl's section, gently picking out the skirt and feeling it in their hands before proudly putting it in the cart. Seeing how happy Frisk was made Karen's heart swell. When they walked off to a different area Karen picked out a couple of same skirts in bigger sizes, just like with the rest of the clothes. Always good to prepare for the future._

_'Hey Frisk, how about some clothes besides skirts and shorts? I don't think you wanna walk around with just bottoms all day right?' Frisk blushes and goes to the undergarment sections. First the boys, then the girls, picking out any that interested them. Same with the socks. The cart is getting pretty full, but there seems to be a distinct lack of shirts missing._

_Karen decides to watch Frisk. They only picked up shirts with stripes, but reluctantly set them all back. Wonder what they're looking for. The duo head deeper into the store, getting close to the shoes, which they're also gonna need, when Frisk suddenly stops dead in their tracks._

_'Frisk?'_

_Frisk runs to a clearance table and their jaw drops. When Karen catches up she sees what they were looking for: long sleeved blue shirts with purple stripes. By the way they're staring it looks like they found buried treasure. Karen smiles to herself; to Frisk it probably is._

_They turn to her, very nervous but with a determined look. 'Miss Karen?'_

_'Yes honey?'_

_'M-may I have them all? Please? I know it's a lot, but I'll work really hard for it. I'll clean the kitchen and fix your bed and-and mopthebathroomandvacuumthecarpetsand-'_

_Karen bends down in front of Frisk and holds a finger to their lips to gently hush them. 'Sweetheart, you can have them all, for free. No need to make any deal with me. I promised you, remember?'_

_'But it's so much, and you're already getting me all this' Frisk points to the cart._

_'Trust me Frisk, I'm more than happy to get them all and more for you. It's no trouble at all.'_

_Frisk stares at Karen like she's the real-life Santa Clause. Next thing she knows the little angel lunges themselves at her and gives her a big hug. Karen responds in kind with a big hug of her own. Frisk's shoulders shake as they try to hold back their tears._

_Both of them put all the shirts in the cart before heading off to the shoe section. Frisk picks out a couple of pairs and they make their way to a cashier. After finally getting to the register and paying for it all Karen and Frisk take the bags and head out._

_'Miss Karen, are you rich?' Frisk asks looking up to her._

_Karen laughs, 'I can see why you'd think that hon, but nope. Just resourceful. I saved a long time to put a deposit on my condo. In fact I only moved in a couple of months ago. My furniture's secondhand but well-kept, just like the car. A little work and some sacrifice can go a long way if you stick with it kiddo.'_

_Frisk smiles as Karen brings them to a barber shop._

_'How about a haircut sweetheart?'_

_Frisk gets nervous but nods. Inside a barber just finished with a customer, and extends a hand out. They quietly go to the chair and take a seat, with Karen by their side. 'Got a style in mind?'_

_Frisk shakes their head, so Karen guides the barber. They begin by taking cleaning up the tips. Then the barber cuts Frisk's bangs, just above their eyebrows, and shampoos and combs it to untangle the hair. Once dry and smooth Frisk hears the barber snip away at their hair. They get nervous, but can't look up yet. Once the cutting stops the barber offers them a mirror. Frisk jumps a little at their reflection, and touches their hair._

_It's cut short, but still touches their shoulders. It's bouncy, and for the first time in a long time they can run their fingers through it without any pain. Their bangs are nice and even, they don't cover their eyes anymore, letting Frisk see a little better. By the way Frisk is studying themselves Karen knows she made the right call. Their hair is cute, but would look perfect on either a boy or girl. They beam at Karen._

_'I love it.'_

_'I thought you would kiddo, ready to go?'  Frisk nods their head happily, watching their hair fly everywhere. Karen pays and leaves a big tip as Frisk rushes out._

_'Hey Frisk wanna go to a restroom and change? I can put your old clothes in a separate bag for you.'_

_'Yes please!' says the happy little kid. They find a restroom and take stuff out of their bags before rushing in. Karen stands by the door and waits a little before Frisk comes out. Now it's Karen's turn to go wide eyed._

_They look just like the picture in their report, only except of an indifferent neutral expression they have the biggest smile in the world. Frisk feels alive again. They decided to wear pants instead of shorts to cover their cuts, but other than that Frisk was ecstatic. Anything was better than their old clothes, but they never expected to find their shirt again. Let alone so many. They hand Karen the bag of old clothes and practically skip ahead._

_'It's been a big day, what do you say to some ice cream and spaghetti when we get home?' Karen asks._

_Suddenly Frisk's smile drops. They lower their head and hug themselves._

_Shit. Karen set them off. She immediately gets on her knees and puts a hand on their shoulder. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know. It doesn't have to be that, we can have anything you want Frisk. We can even eat here.'_

_Frisk doesn't speak and continues to walk. Karen mentally kicks herself and takes them to the food court. She isn't sure if it was the ice cream or spaghetti or both so she goes to a Japanese stand and buys some teriyaki with a side of white rice and drinks to wash it all down with. They sit at a table and eat in silence._

_Karen knows protocol. She knows she has to wait for it to pass, but right now she just wants to hug them tight and make it all go away. She'd make a lousy agent, it's no wonder why they never asked her to join._

_Once they finish their meal Frisk lets out a little burp. They cover their mouth and blush in embarrassment._

_Karen smirks, takes a big sip of her soda, and lets out a belch worthy of a frat brother._

_Frisk giggles and holds their nose pretending it smells._

_Karen feigns offense. 'Well I never! A lady's burps never smell.'_

_She lets out another big one. 'Except that one.'_

_Frisk can't contain them self and soon both of them are laughing. 'Ready to head back Frisk?'_

_'Can we watch TV when we get home, please?' they ask as sweetly as possible._

_'Definitely.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the alignment of the nose on their face comment look up how to tell apart a Hutu and a Tutsi. They printed actual literature that gives detailed descriptions on how discern between them. It's horrifying not because it exists, but because it's really easy to read and comprehend.
> 
> Sorry if Frisk's fluff is a little dry, I just wanted to give them a little happy moment and all.
> 
> Next week's chapter will also be late because inventory. 'Til then!


	7. 6-Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipper on deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Friends Three: The Friendoning

     Worst. Assignment. Ever.

     Damn the bed, damn the clothes, damn the food. You'd rather spend the rest of your life eating dung naked in the middle of a sandstorm than spend another second in Snowdin. No it doesn't matter that you're trained for extreme climates and no it doesn't matter that Mom's Norwegian, because apparently those frost giant genes do nothing for you.

     'NEW HUMAN, WELCOME TO SNOWDIN TOWN! THIS IS MY HOME, MY BROTHER AND I SPENT MANY YEARS BECOMING RESPECTED MEMBERS OF THE COMMUNITY BEFORE EARNING OUR POSITIONS ALONGSIDE TORIEL-I MEAN HER MAJESTY!' Papyrus cheers happily as he guides you through a mist revealing a small town.

     The first thing you notice are the Christmas decorations. You always thought the lights were beautiful, and they certainly give Snowdin Town a cheerful atmosphere. Papyrus points out his two-story house with an igloo and a little shack by it. Walking further you quickly get the lay of the main street; a library with a misspelled sign, a bar, an inn and a small shop. The residences are up a side streets along with the school and town hall.

     It reminds you of the town Karen's adoptive parents raised her in.

     The locals are pretty nice towards you. The rabbit and dog people give you friendly smiles as you walk passed them, oddly enough not really crowding you. In fact, when they think you're not looking they're pointing and laughing. There's a 'Closed' sign on a bar you walk passed.

     'THAT'S STRANGE, I'VE NEVER SEEN GRILLBY'S CLOSED THIS EARLY! I HOPE HE'S OKAY! SANS REALLY LIKES IT HERE, THOUGH IT IS FAR TOO GREASY FOR MY STANDARDS!'

     Just as Papyrus is about to lead you to a Christmas tree you feel a tug on your shirt. You turn and look down to see a little yellow monster with big eyes and a long tail. He's wearing a striped brown and yellow shirt that blends perfectly with his skin and a red scarf. Oh hey, you know who he is!

     'Yo! You're the new human right? Ah man I saw you on Mettaton's show, you were so funny! The way you ran in front of Papyrus was great! But you still looked soooo cool answering the questions! Nye heh heh!'

     Papyrus goes around and stands behind the kid and introduces everyone. 'NEW HUMAN THIS IS MONSTER KID, A GOOD FRIEND AND FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! MONSTER KID THIS IS THE NEW HUMAN WHO HAS TRAVERSED A GREAT DISTANCE TO MEET EVERYONE HERE!'

     'It's a pleasure to meet you Monster Kid, I hope you are well this day' you say giving a slight bow.

     'Totally! I'm meeting the new human, and you're so cool just like Frisk! Hey, if you get back to them can you tell them I say “hi?” And that I hope they're alright and that I miss them! 'Cause, you know, they're cool and stuff,' they say blushing slightly.

     You smile at the little dinosaur-looking kid. Now you get the laughs, well time for a little payback. 'You have my word, they'll be glad to know you're doing well. Frisk told me about how you saved their life. Said it was the bravest thing anyone's ever done for them.'

     Monster Kid's face is beginning to match his little Papyrus scarf. You decide to give them a break. 'So, future Royal Guard, big shoes to fill. You up for it?'

     That brightens him up. 'You bet! I wanna be just like Captain Papyrus, the best member of the Guard and world class chef! He's so awesome he's been training me all the time! He's way cooler than school!'

     You laugh. 'I'm sure he is, he's certainly made my tour an experience I will never forget.'

     'NYE HEH HEH! THAT'S BECAUSE EVERYTHING I DO IS DONE WITH EXCELLENCE!' Papyrus is positively glowing at the compliments, standing tall and proud with his cape blowing majestically in the lack of wind.

     'Yo I gotta get going, my folks are gonna wanna hear all about you! Later dude! Later Papyrus!' he runs off but trips and falls face first in the snow. You're about to go and help him but he lifts himself up and dashes off again.

     'Um, is he gonna be okay?'

     'MOST CERTAINLY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER LEAVE A GOOD FRIEND IN DISTRESS! NOW ONWARD NEW HUMAN!'

     Continuing on your frozen death march you see a rabbit woman with a little rabbit on a leash. O...kay? Monster logic you guess. She's standing next to the Christmas tree.

     'Excuse me Papyrus, what's the story behind the tree with the decorations and gifts?'

     'IT'S OUR TRADITION HERE IN SNOWDIN TOWN! YOU SEE A WHILE AGO THERE WAS A POOR MONSTER NAMED GYFTROT WAS BESET UPON BY RUFFIAN TEENAGERS! THEY PRANKED THEM BY DECORATING THEIR ANTLERS AND MAKING THEM EXTREMELY HEAVY. BEFORE THE HUMAN SUCCESSFULLY UNDECORATED THEM WE SET UP THIS TREE AND PUT GIFTS UNDER IT AS A TOKEN OF APOLOGY! NOW WE DO IT BECAUSE IT'S NEAT!'

     'It reminds me of a human holiday. People decorate a tree and place gifts under it for their loved ones. I'm genuinely surprised both traditions evolved completely separate from each other.'

     'WOWIE THAT'S AMAZING! AND HERE I THOUGHT HUMANS WOULD FIND OUR CUSTOMS ODD! IT IS GOOD TO SEE EXCELLENT TASTE EXISTS ON THE SURFACE!'

     You're tempted to ask if you can go inside the store next to the inn and warm up under the pretense of buying something. Sadly that requires currency, and you already owe Papyrus for the last meal. So onward it is, past a welcome sign. Wait what?

     'Excuse me, Papyrus. Why is the welcome sign on this side of the town?'

     'AH YES! TYPICALLY HUMANS CROSS THROUGH THE ENTIRITY OF THE UNDERGROUND BEFORE REACHING NEW HOME! AT LEAST FRISK DID! SINCE SANS TELEPORTED YOU STRAIGHT THERE OUR TOUR HAS BEEN COMPLETELY BACKWARDS!'

     Huh. Well that's neat. After crossing a very long bridge Papyrus introduces you to Snowdin Forest. Long stretches of ice and woods. The local monsters hide in the shadows looking at you. Must be pretty shy. You two pass through a series of little stands, snow poffs and a snowdecahedron.

     'NOW THIS WAS ONE OF MY FINEST PUZZLES! THE IDEA IS TO CHANGE ALL THE X'S INTO O'S, ALL THE WHILE RECREATING MY LIKENESS! THE HUMAN DID INDEED HAVE A MOST WONDERFUL TIME WITH IT! THIS AND THE SNOWBALL GOLF PUZZLE, THEY SPENT AN ENTIRE DAY ON THAT ONE!' Papyrus recounts happily, but even through his grin you can see the sadness seeping out from him.

     'You must really miss them' you say, hoping you didn't overstep your bounds.

     'THEY WERE A TRUE FRIEND, SOMEONE WHO ACCEPTED ME FOR ME! I AM AFRAID THAT I WAS NOT COMPLETELY FRIENDLY WITH THEM HOWEVER. IN MY HASTE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD I ATTEMPTED TO CAPTURE THEM SEVERAL TIMES. I SEE NOW THAT IT WAS A MISTAKE, AND I CAN ONLY HOPE THEY'VE FORGIVEN ME.' He seems really torn up about their past mistake.

     'I get the feeling Frisk holds no ill will towards any of you. They asked me to not harm anyone no matter what, so I'm pretty sure they still think fondly of everyone.' You want to say how Frisk said they miss everyone, how much all of them mean to the little angel. But that's not your place. You have to follow protocol.

     In the meantime Papyrus beams. 'TRULY? I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE SUCH A FORGIVING AND AMAZING FRIEND! THEY ARE ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE WHO ARE AS GREAT AS I AM YOU KNOW!'

     Before long Papyrus guides you to a snowman. It looks like a prop from a movie it's so perfect. 'Hello human traveler,' it says.

     You don't even know why you're surprised anymore. At this point a rock could be a monster.

     'Hello snowperson, it's good to meet you.'

      'Likewise, it is good to once again be in the company of a compassionate human. The child has done so much for me. They took a piece of me all the way to the Surface with them, where I melted and joined the world once more.'

     'Wait, a piece of you? Are you still, connected to that part? Even now?' you ask, dreading the answer.

     'Indeed I am. My essence will always be apart of that melted ice, and through it have felt the world. I have felt the great sorrow that the earth has come to. All the pain and suffering, the despair. But, I have also felt the joy that the world can still bring. There is still much hope to cling to. So please, kind human, do not lose heart. The earth is still beautiful.'

     You're taken aback by their response. You didn't expect it at all. This monster doesn't just know how the world is, they felt it in their very being. Yet, they can still call it beautiful. When was the last time you thought like that?

     'Thank you,' you simply say.

     The snowperson smiles warmly at you. 'Thank you, for bringing us joy as well.'

     Waving goodbye Papyrus takes you passed a little stand with a small lamp next to it and a bridge leading to a large doorway. Wait, this looks familiar.

     'AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR TOUR OF THE UNDERGROUND! UNDYNE HAS INFORMED ME THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY TRAVERESED THROUGH THE RUINS! THIS DOORWAY ONLY OPENS FROM THE OTHER SIDE ANYWAY! NOW, DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME NEW HUMAN?'

     'Actually Papyrus, why were there so many little stands all over the forest?'

     'THOSE USED TO BE SENTRY STATIONS FOR THE ROYAL GUARD, BEFORE THEY WERE DISBANDED! THE DOGS WE SAW IN SNOWDIN TOWN ARE ALL FORMER MEMBERS!'

     'So now what are we going to do?' you say trying not to shiver.

     'actually, it's about time they get back to new home. day's almost over.' says Sans literally from out of nowhere.

     You jump and turn to face him. 'How long have you been there?'

     'dunno, feels like i just got here. you on the other hand look like ya been marching for three weeks straight.' he says winking while Papyrus groans.

     Did you miss something?

     'ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR TOUR OF THE UNDERGROUND NEW HUMAN! I WILL RUSH BACK AND CHECK IN ON OUR OLD FRIEND GRILLBY!'

     'whoa hey, something wrong with grillb's?'

     'THEIR ESTABLISHMENT WAS CLOSED WHEN WE ARRIVED IN TOWN! I WILL INVESTIGATE THE MATTER AND REPORT ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU SANS, NO NEED TO FEAR!' Sans looks a little relieved at Papyrus's reassurance. He did say Sans loves to eat at the bar, they're probably good friends.

     'thanks paps, now what do you say we get going bud? must be tired after walking so much, ya worked yourself to the bone.'

     'SANS!'

     'what? that joke was great, the human clearly finds it humorus' He points to you smiling.

     'What can I say? Puns have always tickled my funny bone.'

     'MUST YOU CORRUPT EVERY HUMAN WE ENCOUNTER!' Papyrus screams holding his head, probably wishing he had hair to pull out.

     'heh, least we know they're not thick-skulled up there.'

     'GOODBYE BROTHER! I WILL SEE YOU LATER!' Papyrus yells rushing back towards town.

     'good ol' paps, ready to head out?'

     'Yes, please.'

     'this way, i know a shortcut.' Sans leads you towards the direction Papyrus went and before you know it you're just outside your quarters. You anticipated this and braced yourself beforehand, so you don't feel as sick as yesterday.

     'hey, if you don't mind, once you wash up, the queen wants to see you.'

     'Oh! Then would you mind waiting? I won't be long I assure you.' Sans nods and you rush in enjoying the warmth of your room. It's no Hotland but you'll take what you can get. It is indeed cleaner. The bed is freshly made just like last night, with your old clothes clean and folded. Mom and Felix would've been proud to have these people in the house staff. You rush into the washroom and take a quick shower before drying off and getting changed. You open the door to find Sans taking a nap standing up.

     'Apologies, I didn't mean to take so long.' You say, feeling bad for making him wait so long.

     He opens one eye. 'hm? nah, i'm just enthusiastic about napping at every opportunity. ready to go?'

     You nod and he guides you through the castle. Sans stops in front of a grand doorway and turns to you. 'hey buddy, just wanted to say thanks. i saw what you did for papyrus in the interview. ya rushed in front of him when ya didn't have to. may have looked silly afterwards, but you tried saving him. so thanks.'

     You nod. 'I did what anyone would do for him. He's worth looking foolish for.'

     Sans smiles and opens the door and reveals a room filled with yellow flowers. At the center is Queen Toriel, sitting on her thrown. 'we're back your majesty.'

     'Thank you Sans. How did you enjoy your tour of our kingdom young one?'

     'It was amazing your majesty. Your kingdom is beautiful and your people are welcoming and kind.'

     She smiles and dismisses Sans with a nod of her head. Once he excuses himself and closes the door Toriel stand and walks towards you. She embraces you in a tight hug.

     'Thank you, thank you so much. They are so beautiful.'

     You hug her back, comforting the motherly queen. 'Frisk doesn't know I brought the picture of them with me. I wanted to be prepared for anything.'

     She pulls away and looks at you confused. 'I thought you were anticipating hostility?'

     'I was your majesty, but there was a chance that whomever was here was benevolent. Just in case I brought the photo, and I'm glad I did.'

     She laughs happily, pulling away to admire the picture once more. 'Well I am certainly glad as well. I must admit, they look exactly the same as all those years ago. Even their shirt is the same.'

     'The person taking care of Frisk says it's the only shirt they'll wear. She bought them multiple copies in different sizes in anticipation of their weight gain.'

     'Weight gain?'

     'Frisk was malnourished, we had to work on getting them to a healthy weight for their age and size.'

     Toriel looks down, turning away from you as she clutches the picture to her heart. 'I should never have left them alone. I should have gotten here before Asgore could fight them. It is my fault they suffered so much, if I had been there for Frisk none of this would have happened.'

     You put your hand on her shoulder. 'Your majesty, you cannot blame yourself. You didn't hurt Frisk, you didn't abuse them. Don't blame yourself for what others have done.'

     'But I did hurt Frisk. I was foolish, and attempted to use violence to force Frisk to stay with me in the Ruins. My mistake has cost them dearly.'

     'Frisk told us about your encounter, how you never threw attacks anywhere near them, how you went out of your way to make sure they were never burned. Frisk knows you would never hurt them.'

     She finally turns to you again. 'Can they ever forgive me? For everything?'

     'That is a question for them. I fully intend to give you the opportunity to ask them yourself. I plan to destroy the Barrier your majesty.'

     

_Frisk can hardly hardly believe their eyes. When they finished arranging the furniture in the room for a brief moment they thought they were in the Ruins with Toriel again. The room was almost an exact replica of the one she offered Frisk. They almost expected to see a piece of pie in the middle of the room._

_In the past week Frisk's life has completely changed. Karen took Frisk furniture shopping and they picked out their own bedroom. It was long and tiring but they had fun picking out every individual piece. Going to the doctor and dentist wasn't as fun, but Karen made it up to them with toy shopping. It's Friday and the furniture was finally delivered, and after hours of determination everything was assembled and arranged perfectly. They had new clothes, new toys, even a new bedroom. They felt like a new person. But whenever they looked in the mirror, it was Frisk. The old Frisk, staring back. Despite everything, it was still them._

_'This is for me?'  They ask in a whisper._

_Karen hugs Frisk tight, 'Yes sweetheart, for as long as you want this is your home.'_

_At hearing those words Frisk can't stop themselves. They hug her back and cry. Karen picks them up and comforts Frisk. She remembers all too well. When her adoptive parents showed her her new room all she could do was cry. She happily holds Frisk and lets them take it all in. 'Thank you.'_

_'You're welcome,' she pulls back and wipes their tears. 'Now, how about we celebrate with dinner in bed? We can watch TV or something while we eat.'_

_'Yes please!' they beam and plop down, following Karen to the kitchen._

_'What's your fancy today hon?'_

_Frisk thought about it. Ever since the incident at the department store Karen never suggested any food, always letting Frisk choose. It wasn't bad, but there was one thing Frisk wanted right now. 'Can I have spaghetti, please?'_

_Karen stops and looks at them. 'Are you sure?'_

_They nod. She couldn't be sure, but she hoped this was her chance to know more about them. It felt too soon, but her gut told her to go for it._

_'Deal, do you wanna help?'_

_'Sure! I always wanted to know how to make it!' Once they put on their aprons they went to the stove and went to work. Karen puts a pot of water on the fire while Frisk gave her two spoonfuls of butter. Next she washed the pasta and carefully placed them in the pot, then opened a can of tomato sauce. Frisk offers her a little pot to boil the sauce, but Karen gently declines._

_'Wanna see how my parents taught me?'_

_Frisk nods and to their amazement she pours the entire can into the pasta itself. They've never seen anything like it before. How would Papyrus react to such a thing? While she stirs the pot Frisk opens a fresh cup of sour cream and offers it to Karen. That too goes straight into the pot, along with shredded mozzarella cheese she had handy. In no time the spaghetti comes to a boil and Karen turns the fire off, putting a cover over the pot and letting it cool._

_'While that's cooling why don't you pick something to watch.' She'd been picking the entertainment a lot, from 'Animaniacs' to 'Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century,' it's time for Frisk to pick one._

_They go over to her DVD collection and browse around. Frisk sees a lot of anime, but one catches their eye. They pull it out and take it to Karen. 'Can we watch this one, please?'_

_Karen reads the title and nods. 'Ooh, “Castle in the Sky,” excellent choice. Miyazaki films are always a good watch. Hey, since the bed's brand new and stuff how about we eat on the floor? If you think eating spaghetti with a white shirt is bad spaghetti and new beds is begging for trouble.'_

_She winks and Frisk nods while giggling. They go to pour some drinks while Karen prepares two plates of spaghetti and head towards Frisk's brand new bedroom, which was Karen's spare guestroom. Semantics._

_With the DVD player and the TV on Frisk and Karen get comfortable on the floor and eat. Frisk takes a bite and practically hums at how good it is. 'What do you think hon?'_

_'It's so good! I wish Papyrus took lessons from you!' At hearing their words Frisk covers their mouth and stares at Karen. She does her best to act casual. 'Is that someone from before hon?'_

_Frisk isn't sure what to do. They're Stupid. They shouldn't had said that. What if she finds out the truth? Would she believe them? Think they're crazy? A million possibilities are swirling around in their head. If she did believe them would she be mad at Frisk for abandoning everyone? If she didn't believe them would she decide they're too much trouble?_

_No no no no. They don't want to go back out there. They don't want to be on the streets again. Oh no. What if she sends Frisk back to their parents? What if she sends them to foster care! It's getting harder for Frisk to breath. The room feels like it's spinning around them. Their chest hurts and Frisk desperately clings to it. They don't know what to do! They can't think, they can't breath, they can't-_

_'Frisk, honey, look at me. Please Frisk!' Frisk looks at Karen who's holding their hands in hers. 'Breath with me, inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth. Do it like me hon.' Karen takes deep breaths and Frisk tries to follow suit. They continue to follow her lead until eventually their breathing calms down. She offers them a glass of water and they drink it all._

_Karen lets Frisk catch their breath before speaking. 'I'm so sorry Frisk. I didn't mean to, I swear. You don't have to tell me anything at all. You don't owe me anything. If you don't want to talk about the bad people in your life, you don't have to.'_

_Frisk looks up to her. Does she think Papyrus is a bad person? 'Papyrus isn't bad. He's good, and he's totally cool Miss Karen. He always tries hard, and was really nice to me.'_

_Karen smiles. 'I'm glad hon. Does he make spaghetti?'_

_'All the time! He's not very good at it, but, he still tries hard to make it. I think if he saw how you made yours they could make it better.'_

_'Sounds like you really admire him Frisk.'_

_Frisk sits on Karen's lap and she wraps her arms around them.  'I miss him, I miss him a lot. I...I.' They sniffle. 'I miss them all.'_

_Frisk cries again, but this time they're not tears of joy. Karen rocks them back and forth, letting them cry it all out. Their fears, they sorrow, everything. She can hear them say they're sorry over and over, but she knows Frisk isn't talking to her._

_Once they calm down and Frisk takes several breaths, trying to muster their courage. Karen's the nicest human Frisk has ever met, but can they really tell her about the Underground? Is it too soon?  What would she say?_

_Karen knows that Frisk wants to tell her something. A lifetime of taking care of kids taught her all the signs. Something bad happened to this little angel, and if she wants to help Frisk overcome those experiences and truly be happy she has to learn what it was. But Frisk is scared. Of rejection, of being hurt, of her being disgusted by them. Just like Karen was._

_She turns Frisk around so that they face each other and holds their hands in hers. 'You can trust me Frisk. I won't ever turn you away. Whatever it is I won't ever think less of you. I won't hurt you, I won't look down on you no matter what. I promise.'_

_Karen's words filled Frisk with determination._

_'Miss Karen, do you believe in monsters?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a Monster Frisk shipper. I always feel my sins crawling on my back. 
> 
> By the way I forgot to say it last week but I hate Waterfall. So much. I spent three days researching maps and Let's Plays before giving up. The reasons for the new roads was purely to connect the region since you literally can't get through the entire region without Monster Kid to give you a boost.
> 
>  
> 
> I wonder what Karen's gonna do now that Frisk spilled the beans? 
> 
> Guess we'll find out next time!


	8. 7-Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've done nothing wrong. You don't have to defend yourself.
> 
> Author's Note: So the next few chapters will be uploaded on Sunday beginning next week. Gonna get a lot of overtime until after New Years. Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Business as Usual

     'Why couldn't you save us?'

**.**

     You sit up and gasp, desperately catching your breath as you hold your head. Every night. Every damn night. You'll never get used to it, they'll always remind you of your failures.

     No matter. You have work to do.

     You get out of bed and strip the sheets then head to take a shower. The staff was generous enough to leave you a fresh change, which of course is the same type of clothes as yesterday. At least the pants are a little tighter.

     You quickly get dressed and head out, looking forward to the day. You can't destroy the barrier yourself, but you're dead set on getting everyone out. Hopefully the experiments will yield options.

     You also take your little pouch of gold coins the Queen gave you. She called it an advanced payment for working with Dr Alphys, but you're willing to bet at least some of it is for your little declaration last night. You made your decision to free the monsters when you first met the court, announcing it out loud was just a formality.

     Once out of the castle you're immediately beset upon by the locals. They ask all sorts of questions and you do your best to assure them that everything is fine and you don't mind being with them in the slightest.

     After they're satisfied and disperse you look at the little map the green fire staff member gave you of the city to find the river named River. Apparently it was extended to reach New Home, and was completed just a few months ago. You walk along the building and into a park when a giant thing surfacing from the lake catches your eye. It's, a tentacle? Three tentacles? Neat.

     At the center of the tentacles arises a giant head, with the biggest eyes you've ever seen. 'Oh! A visitor! Hello human, my name is Oniosan! Lovely day for a walk is it not?'

     'Indeed it is, unfortunately I have a prior engagement to go to and I'm afraid I am running a bit late. Would you be so kind as to point me towards River please?'

     The cartoon-looking kraken practically sparkles and happily points you to their right. 'I know River well, it allows me to travel between here and Waterfall so that I can make more friends. It's right over there! I do hope you make your appointment on time.'

     'Thank you so much, have a wonderful day,' you say walking off waving goodbye.

     'And you do the same' Onionsans says before submerging once more. True to their word you find River and in no time meet your old friend Death.

     No not really, just a monster wearing black robes in a canoe.

     'Tra la la~, would you care for a ride?'

     'Yes, to Hotland please.' The Riverperson gestures at their boat. You get on carefully and the canoe sets off.

     'Tra la la~ The waters are wild today. That's bad luck...'

     Wonder what that means. In no time flat the river person stops at a port. The faint glow in the distance and rising humidity tells you you're in Hotland. You get off and offer the Riverperson a gold coin. They tilt their head slightly.

     'Oh! I'm sorry, is it not enough for the fare?'

     'There is no fare for the ride. It's as free as the air we breath. Tra la la~.' the Riverperson takes off once more.

     You'd love to stay a few minutes and soak in some heat, but unfortunately for you last you heard Dr Alphys had most of the Underground under surveillance. Walking ahead you reach the giant square lab and knock on the door. After a few seconds it slides open to reveal Undyne. This scene certainly looks familiar.

     'Morinin' punk! Alphys'll be down in a minute, still getting ready and all. Come on in!' She leads you in, not really looking at you. Guess now's a good a time as any.

     'Pardon me Undyne, but are you okay? With everything that happened the other evening I'm afraid I've been preoccupied.'

     'Huh? Yeah I'm fine why you're asking?'

     You steel yourself. 'Frisk.'

     Undyne stops, clenching her fists. 'Oh yeah, I'm totally fine about Frisk. It's totally okay to learn your bestie's been having a shit time 'cause humans are so lousy. Glad to know we wasted our time hoping they were at least happy on the surface. It's cool feeling helpless about the kid up there without even a fucking bed to sleep on!'

     She turns to face you. She's not so much glaring as she just looks mad. 'Do you know what the awful part is? What makes all of this so much worst? I blamed Frisk. I was convinced Frisk had to have killed Asgore, and when I first heard they were having a bad time...a part of me was glad. I thought it was poetic justice.

     'But now? Even before you said they were innocent I regretted ever thinking that way. No one deserves that, especially not Frisk. We gave them every reason to hate us, to want to kill us. Especially me. But what did they do? They made everyone happy. They went out of their way to cheer us up and encourage us, even when they had no reason to do so.

     'Oh, and the cherry on top? Now we have no idea who killed Asgore! All this time that bastard's been running around laughing at us 'cause they got away with it. Well not anymore! I'm reopening the investigation and taking that son of a bitch down!' She punctuates her claim by pounding her chest with her first.

     You nod your head approvingly. 'I would like to assist you Undyne, if you would allow me. I doubt the people down here would openly speak to me, but I am an experienced investigator. Goes with my job.'

     Undyne smirks at you. 'Always wanted to work with a human detective. But we should be quiet about the whole thing. Don't want to tip off the culprit after all. For now let's get these tests done. Deal?'

     'Deal.' Just then Dr Alphys walks down to us. You notice Undyne's expression soften significantly. She seems much happier, more content.

     'H-hi! Thanks so much for coming! Please c-come this way!' Dr Alphys guides you her giant computer.

     'N-now before we begin we'll need to examine your soul, to get your base, and compare it to the rest of our data. F-first we'll see your EXP and LV.'

     'Actually, Frisk really couldn't explain those very well. They understood that “LV” was “level of violence,” but had a difficult time understanding the concept.' Frisk was a little kid after all, the big words probably just went over their head.

     Alphys stands tall and explains. 'Oh! Well, “EXP” is “EXecution Points,” It's how we quantify the lives taken by an individual. With each kill, “EXP” is incurred by the killer, until their “Level of Violence” also increases. As someone's “LV” increases so too does their capacity kill, because they can distance themselves from their victims and the pain of taking lives.'

     That actually makes perfect sense. Most killers like you can take a life without a second thought. But that first one? The very first time you killed someone? It was all you could do not to throw up all over the place. The light leaving his eyes. His last breath. His grip slowly slipping off of you. The pleading look of desperation leaving his face. He may have been a rapist, but he still had a life. A family. People that cared for him, probably still looking for him to this day.

     At least that's what your eight year old brain told you.

     Until you killed again, and again, and again. It did get easier. By the tenth life you didn't see men and women anymore. Just people that needed killing. It felt like a dam had broken, and all the hindrances that told you killing was wrong were washed away.

     'Also as your LV increases you're better able to weather magical attacks. You become much harder to kill and can inflict greater damage.'

     You raise an eyebrow. 'That part doesn't make any sense. How does killing make you harder to be killed? A bullet to the brain will do me in just as easily as Frisk.'

     She adjusts her glasses as she get a clip board and pen. 'That may be, but against monsters someone with any LV has the advantage. Magical attacks are primarily meant to directly attack an opponent's soul. Think of LV as a shield around your soul. A magical attack may damage an opponent's body and incapacitate them, but will have a much harder time damaging their soul. A high LV protects the soul better, and therefore makes it much more difficult for a monster to seriously hurt their soul, let alone kill them. At least with magic.'

     So magic is less effective against killers. That would have not boded well for them during the War, with monsters going up against seasoned veterans.

     'Now, if you'll hold still we'll check your soul to get a base before the experiments.'

     Oh crapbaskets. 'Wait!'

     Alphys and Undyne look up at you, with Undyne raising an eyebrow. 'Okay, fair warning. I've killed a lot of humans in my day. I mean a lot. I just don't want anyone to get scared.'

     Alphys relaxes. 'D-don't worry, we anticipated that. We're professionals and have seen plenty. Now, let's just bring out your soul and – AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

     Dr Alphys screams at the top of her lungs while Undyne summons a blue spear, moving Alphys behind her and taking a defensive stance.

     In front of you is a red heart. Not your actual physical heart, but a red heart symbol. Is it your soul?

     'WHAT THE HELL! HOW MANY HUMANS DID YOU KILL?' Roars Undyne.

     'I don't keep track of them,' you lie. You broke ten thousand right before this assignment.

     'H-h-h-how!? Y-y-y-y-y-y-' Dr Alphys can't get the words out, so Undyne speaks.

     'YOU'RE LV IS 87! YOU HAVE TO KILL THE UNDERGROUND TEN TIMES OVER TO EVEN GET CLOSE TO THAT! WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU!?!?!?'

     'I am not going to hurt anyone down here. You have my word. I am here to assist in freeing monsterkind-'

     'YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING US! WHY DID YOU KILL SO MANY HUMANS! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY JUSTIFY THAT!'

     'I did what had to be done. To give children a chance at life. I've never taken the life of an innocent person.'

     Undyne doesn't lower her guard. 'You don't take lives and say you did it to save lives! It doesn't justify what you've done!'

     'Undyne, you were the captain of the Royal Guard. Are you telling me that you never prepared to take a life? Weren't you the one dead set on murdering an innocent child? Someone who had never hurt anyone, in order to help your own civilization? You may be different now, and I believe you are, but at the time you were as bloodthirsty as any human I fought.'

     Undyne begins to falter, slowly lowering her spear. 'Do you know what exactly Frisk's foster parents did to them? Why they ran away and lived on the streets? Every time Frisk tried to stand up for themselves they'd punish the kid. Sometimes they'd beat them, sometimes they'd burn out their cigarettes on them. Their entire upper body was discolored before we treated them. That's before they locked them under the kitchen sink at night without feeding them.

     'What ever confidence Frisk may have gained during their time here those freaks very thoroughly destroyed. They didn't care about the kid or any other beforehand. Do you think I would let people like that live? Risk them doing it again to Frisk or anyone else? I made sure they died, so that they could never hurt anyone again.'

     'D-d-d-did they h-have to d-d-d-d-d-die? Couldn't t-t-they l-learn?'

     'How many children are you willing to risk for them to learn? How many times will an innocent be abused until they realize that hurting others is wrong? I'm not a saint, I'm not a good person, but I made sure that Frisk will have to fear them ever again.'

     Undyne's spear completely disappears while Dr Alphys cries silently on her shoulder. 'What kind of a place is the Surface?'

     'The kind that makes people like me necessary.' It was true. Someone had to step up and say they care enough to help. Someone had to take action and show the disenfranchised that they belonged. Where would you be now if you weren't rescued?

     'I-is it e-even worth it t-t-to go up there?' Dr Alphys asks drying her tears.

     'If I didn't sincerely believe life was worth fighting for I could never do this job. What would be the point of rescuing children that would just grow up to be as vicious as their abusers? We don't just take them out of a bad situation and put them in another. We make sure they have all the help they need. To grow, to heal, so that one day they can look themselves in the mirror and be happy with their own reflection. I believe in what I fight for. When I said we're doing everything we can for Frisk I meant it.'

     Undyne walks forward and stares at you, then your soul. 'Alphys, let's get these tests done. I wanna see it. I want to see the Surface for myself, and find out what we can do to help. This isn't just about monsters anymore. Maybe if we can get out of here we can help make the world a better place. If we're gonna live up there we can't just sit back and let it all stay like that. It's going to be our home one day, and I wanna do my part.'

     Dr Alphys is awestruck by Undyne's declaration, and walks towards you with renewed determination.

     

_There's a knock on the door and Frisk looks up from the table. 'Frisk can you get that hon?'_

_'Okay!' Frisk says out loud and goes to open the door. On the other side is a girl, she looks a few years older than Frisk. She's dressed in jeans and a short-sleeve shirt and has short black hair._

_'Hi! I'm Emily, your babysitter. Is Miss Karen home?' the girl says._

_'Yes, would you like to come in?' Frisk moves to allow her in._

_'Thank you, you must be Frisk. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Emily offers a hand and Frisk shakes it._

_Karen comes to the door dressed in business casual. Her week was up and she had to head back to work at the firm. Emily beams and shakes Miss Karen's hand. 'Thanks for coming over Emily, it really means a lot to me.' She gives the young girl a big smile._

_Frisk notices that Karen looks sad, but also very happy. 'It's no trouble at all Miss Karen. Don't worry, I'll keep everything in order and make sure Frisk is safe and sound!' Emily declares proudly._

_'Still, thank you. Truly. Now, it seems you two have already been acquainted, but Emily this is Frisk. Frisk this is Emily, she lives one floor above us.' They smile at each other and Karen bends down and gives Frisk a big hug._

_'You can trust Emily, but if anything happens, anything at all, you give me a call. You won't be bothering me in the least, I promise.' Frisk hugs her back and nods._

_Miss Karen really was amazing. Frisk hasn't felt this happy in years. And it wasn't because she bought Frisk lots of stuff. Miss Karen was a very patient lady. She took a whole week off just to take care of them. She took them to all kinds of nice doctors and got them special cream for their skin. She let Frisk explain everything that happened before during and after their trip to the Underground. She didn't call them crazy or anything. In fact she said that she'd look into it herself and see what she can do._

_After they brake their hug Karen walks over to Emily. 'You have all my contact information and emergency numbers. Take care of them and yourself okay sweetie?'_

_'You got it Miss Karen, we'll be safe. That's a promise.' Emily says with all the seriousness a thirteen year old can muster._

_'Take care you two!' Karen says closing the door and heading to the elevator._

_It's gonna be a busy day, and not because of all the catching up. When Frisk told her about the Underground she was more than a little alarmed. Fantasy worlds created by victims of abuse were not uncommon, but the level of detail they described it in would make Anne Shirley jealous. Jet pack cell phones, fire creatures tending bar, singing robots in drag. It all sounded silly, but the way Frisk told it made it seem like a genuine memory. It made a strange amount of sense, such as how they got access to technology and knowledge and the like._

_Overall it made Karen all the more relieved that she rescued them. Any government official would've just put poor Frisk in an asylum and pumped them full of drugs the rest of their life. The scary part however was that Karen at times found herself actually believing their tale._

_But that's ridiculous. Of course it's false there's no such thing as magic. Still the devil's in the details, and she knew how to read between the lines._

_Karen managed to do a little research whenever Frisk slept or showered. There were indeed quite a few missing children reported near Mt Ebott. She found three missing people reports so far, but if Frisk is right there will be more. Luckily for her Karen has a dedicated team of mindless servants to do find them for her: interns. They'd do anything for a recommendation letter._

_Unfortunately the rest of Frisk's story was cookie-cutter. Neglectful psychologically abusive parents that drove their own child to run away. Physically abusive foster parents that treated the little angel like an animal. Indifferent social workers and volunteers who demanded obedience above all else despite Frisk's needs. Karen sighs. The organization could rescue a million children, but there's always one more begging for salvation somewhere in the darkness. And that's the one that hurts most._

_With Karen gone Frisk suddenly didn't feel very confident. They were all alone with a complete stranger. She was nice to Miss Karen, but Frisk already knew that trick. Every time social services came to check on them the foster parents became the perfect family. And if Frisk didn't say they were the sink would be the least of their worries._

_Emily turns to Frisk and sees them shying away. She walks towards them and smiles. 'What were you doing before I came Frisk?' Emily asks trying to start a conversation._

_'Breakfast,' Frisk says looking down._

_'Cool, if you don't mind may I sit with you while you finish?'_

_'Not hungry anymore,' they mumble._

_Emily doesn't seem dissuaded and continues. 'Alright, I'll clean up there. Why don't you get changed 'kay?'_

_Frisk nods and runs off to their room to change out of their pajamas. That makes them smile to themselves. Their room. Their pajamas. It's been a few days but it still doesn't seem real._

_They change into their shirt and put on a pair of shorts. Frisk tries to tie their shoes like Miss Karen showed them but it's still a little tricky. Everyone beforehand always told them to just tuck in their laces, and very few monsters wore shoes that had to be tied._

_When Frisk walks back out they see Emily washing the dishes. 'Um, Emily?'_

_Emily turns and smiles at them. 'Yes Frisk? Hey, you look great! Love the shirt.'_

_Frisk blushes and covers their face. When Emily finishes she dries her hands and cleans the counter before walking towards them.  So, what do you want to do today? We can read, watch stuff, play, go to the park. Dealer's choice, and that's you.' '_

_Miss Karen said we can go outside?' they ask confused._

_Emily thinks it over a little before answering. 'Um, on second thought, we'll ask her when she gets home. Always best to get permission, even though I know she won't mind. What should we do? We have the whole day together.'_

_'I'd like to read some books, if that's okay,' Frisk says looking up at her._

_Emily smiles. 'Sounds like a plan, I'll join you if that's alright.' Frisk is a little surprised. All the teens they've met never liked to read, always too boring they'd say. Frisk nods and they both head to Karen's bookshelf. She had picked up plenty of children's books and young adult novels for Frisk to read. They settle on 'The Indian in the Cupboard' while Emily chooses from the higher shelves. They go to the living room and sit on opposite ends of the couch and start reading._

_At least, Frisk tries to. Years of neglected education made it hard for them to read the words. In the Underground the books and walls had simple words and were easy to understand. But now it's harder for them to get the concepts and there were lots of words Frisk had never seen before._

_Emily peaks up from her book to see Frisk frowning and mouthing words confused. 'You okay Frisk?'_

_They jump a little and turn to her, nodding._

_'Okay, if you need or want anything let me know alright? I'd be more than happy to help.' She turns back to her book and Frisk tries read once more._

_After a while Frisk barely turned two pages while Emily was a couple of chapters in. Finally they let out a frustrated sigh and rub their eyes. They hated this. They felt Stupid and they hated it. Frisk was determined to get through it but as the minutes passed it felt more and more hopeless._

_Emily, upon hearing Frisk, closes her book and scoots over to them. 'Frisk, what's wrong?'_

_'It's nothing' they say._

_The teen looks at the book and realizes the problem. She smiles and puts a hand on their shoulder. 'Frisk it's okay. I used to have trouble reading too. Heck they put me in remedial reading classes when I was your age. It'll take time, but if you want I can help you.'_

_Frisk looks down and is on the verge of tears. They're completely humiliated. It didn't matter if they were clean or if they had their shirt back. They were Stupid. Miss Karen had told them that wasn't true, but Frisk couldn't help it. They just wanted to read and instead they proved their birth parents right again. Why couldn't they do anything right? Why are simple things so hard for them? What's wrong with them?_

_Before they could run off to their room they feel themselves being pulled into a hug. Emily holds them and pets their hair. Frisk sniffles and hugs her back._

_'Why am I Stupid?' Frisk whimpers, failing to stop their tears._

_'You're not, Frisk. I promise you you're not. I can tell you're a hard worker who never gives up. Believe me, you're smart.' Emily rubs their back to try to calm them down._

_Frisk sobs and hiccups a little, and after a while finally pulls away. They felt a little better. Before they couldn't really cry, not unless they wanted another punishment. All the emotions they had bottled up were slowly being released, and it didn't hurt as much as when they first met Miss Karen. But it still hurt a lot._

_'I'm sorry,' Frisk says wiping their tears away._

_'Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong Frisk.'_

_'I got your shirt wet' they shyly say._

_'It's just a shirt, believe me you're more important. Besides it'll dry quick so there's no harm done. I promise.' Emily says offering a tissue from the coffee table._

_Frisk takes it and dries the corners of their eyes before blowing their nose._

_'I mean it Frisk. You're not dumb. Everyone needs help now and again. That doesn't make you or anyone else any less smart.'_

_Frisk gets up to throw away the tissue while Emily waits. When they return they pick up the book and offer it to Emily. 'Will you help me please?'  
_

_'I'd love to.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Undyne is becoming my favorite person to write for. I didn't even plan her opening dialogue; I was planning on just having her be sad about not knowing who killed Asgore and she was like "MOVE OVER NERD! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" and used me to write her true feelings.
> 
> I did say you had an abnormally high LV didn't I? Don't worry the whole bit about killing more making it easier is just a study conducted on soldiers who were interviewed after live combat. The average is actually eight to ten kills before you're desensitized to it. There, that's one more thing you know now.
> 
> See you next Sunday!


	9. 8-Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Song of Magic and Anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Headcanon

     It's quiet in the Lab. Dr Alphys is jogging down notes while Undyne gets some equipment ready, keeping her eye on you. Your soul is back inside of you and watching Alphys closely you can tell the royal scientist is writing down a lot of nines.

     'Excuse me, Dr Alphys, I have a question.' you say, trying to ease the atmosphere.

     'O-oh, s-s-s-sure. What i-is it?' She asks trying not to sound nervous. Ever since she discovered your LV her stutter has gotten much worst.

     'Does the color of my soul have any significance? Or is it universal for humans?'

     'A-actually the color o-of your soul does s-s-say a lot ab-bout you.' She walks over to the monitor and types something in. The monitor displays seven hearts each with a different color.

     'Y-you s-s-see, there a-are seven main traits of human so-ouls: Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, and Justice. Your soul is r-red, indicating that your soul trait i-i-is Determination. While all h-hu-human souls have a v-v-vast supply of determination that allows them to persist after death red souls are the embodiment of Determination itself. Pp-p-p-potentially this all-llows you to p-push yourself far beyond the abilities of any other soul t-t-tr-trait.'

     You nod your head, mulling all this over. Wait, something smells fishy. And it's not Undyne. 'Doesn't that sound like Perseverance? I've always treated both words as synonyms.'

     Dr Alphys covers her face with her clipboard as she tries not to laugh. 'They may so-sound similar, b-but there is a fine difference. Perseverance is t-t-the act of continuing to strive f-for a goal. Determination is the motivation, the willpower, that pushes you to even want to achieve that goal in the first place. Determination i-i-i-is the primer of all human souls, the s-spark that pushes humans to act upon their soul traits. T-t-that's why human souls, no matter their color, all contain so much Determination.'

     Huh. And here you assumed it was red because of the lives you've taken.

     'Hey Alphys I'm ready on this end!' Undyne says loudly from across the lab.

     'C-coming Undyne! L-let's go, p-please.' Dr Alphys leads you to a table. There are special instruments and tools you've never seen before.

     'Alright punk, we're gonna run a simulation and use your soul. It shouldn't hurt but if something feels off or wrong let us know and we'll stop immediately. Got it?' Undyne asks in a professional and calm manner.

     You nod and Dr Alphys summons your soul again. Then, after setting a circle-shaped tool in front of you she reaches out and emits what you can only describe as energy from her fingers into your soul. You expect to feel something or see a reaction, but nothing happens. The energy merely enters your heart and nothing else happens.

     Dr Alphys and Undyne exchange looks before she tries again. She rolls up her sleeves and summons the same energy. This time it looks much brighter and lively, and it bounces from your soul and onto the circle instrument, where it becomes a white light.

     'It worked!' Dr Alphys proclaims proudly.

     'Hell yeah it did Alphys, I knew you could do it!' Dr Alphys blushes and fidgets, but looks very happy.

     You wouldn't mind continuing to watch this love story – as you have decided they must be in love – but you kinda want to know what she apparently accomplished. 'Um...'

     'O-oh! I'm s-so sorry!' Dr Alphys is suddenly brought out of her thoughts. 'Well, what we just did is amazing. See this white circle? It's the barrier!'

     Your jaw nearly drops as you stare into the circle. 'How? I thought human mages created the Barrier.'

     'They d-did, but all human m-m-mages learned everything they knew about magic from m-monsters. Anything they created we can easily study and understand, including the barrier. That's how we learned how to cast it. And now we created a scale replica of the Barrier trapping monsters in the Underground! We can run experiments on this to see if there's an alternative way to destroy the real one!' Alphy's stutter is all but gone, seems her confidence has built considerably just now.

     'But what was my role in this? Why was my soul needed, and how?'

     Undyne chimes in. 'Well we couldn't just use a monster soul to recreate the barrier. It wouldn't be accurate and stuff. Since you're not a mage we decided to cast the spell with pure magic and have it draw energy from your soul to give us better readings.'

     'I-I'm really g-glad it worked, I wasn't sure it would after the f-first time.' Alphys sighs in relief.'

     'The first time? Wait, are you referring to when the spell disappeared?'

     'Yeah, it was weird. The spell didn't just disappear it was completely absorbed by your soul. Alphys had to cast a way stronger version of it to work.'

     'Is that not common?' You ask trying to understand the confusion. Growing up without magic means you don't have no basis for comparison, no way of knowing what's normal or abnormal in these matters.

     Dr Alphys thinks it over and paces around the room trying to think of any possible explanation. Then she stops, turns to you again and draws your soul. 'B-bare with us, t-this s-shouldn't hurt. B-but if I'm right it may give us a clue.'

     'I trust you, go ahead Dr Alphys,' you say with a nod. Undyne passes her another instrument and, to put it in context you understand, apparently scans your soul. Once the machine makes a noise at a certain spot she focuses on it, watching the little monitor on the instrument until she gasps.

     'T-this can't be!' She says, half afraid, half intrigued.

     'What is it Alph?' says a concerned Undyne going to her side.

     'Their soul! It has a-almost no magic whatsoever!'

     Undyne's mouth drops as she studies the monitor. 'Punk almost all the magic we can see in you is the spell Alphys cast!'

     'Is that...wrong?' You ask curiously.

     'I-it shouldn't be l-like this! Humans never had a strong c-c-c-onnection to their magic but all of them always had a natural amount. It's just as I thought, you grew up without any exposure to magic, didn't you?'

     You think it over as Dr Alphys and Undyne wait for an answer. 'It's hard say honestly. Like with monsterkind magic has never been more than just stories and fables. In the past it carried a negative connotation, but now the idea of magic is used as entertainment.'

     Dr Alphys looks concerned. 'What do y-you mean negative connotation?'

     'Well, centuries ago magic became more and more associated with evil. Anyone who was believed to wield magic was killed in witch hunts. But I always assumed the hunts were simply a way of controlling the masses through fear and hate. These days no one sincerely believes in magic, but if the entertainment media is anything to go buy there are at least some who want it to be real.'

     Undyne and Alphys are baffled by your statement. They must be trying to comprehend a world without magic. 'Alph, do you think there's no more magic up there?'

     Dr Alphys thinks a while. 'I-it's hard to say without going to the surface ourselves. But if it's true it would explain why you have no magic in their soul. We never got t-to study Frisk, so we have no one to compare you to. If it's they're same however then it'd be safer to hypothesize that at least in the immediate area outside the Barrier magic has completely disappeared.'

      'But that still doesn't explain why my soul absorbed your spell, or the other traces of magic in me.'

     'T-the other traces appear to be from monster food you've consumed. All monster food is mostly magic, just like us. More importantly I hypothesize that your soul is trying to absorb as much magic as it can, trying to fill itself. It's not natural for any soul, human or monster, to exist without magic. Your soul is starved, desperately “eating” any magic it comes across. That's why I had to cast a stronger spell, to try and get at least some of it to absorb your Determination and create the barrier.'

     Not natural. Not having magic within you is not natural. Magic exists, and it should exists in you. Like blood or oxygen. But it doesn't. You're not natural. Not in a fundamental level. In your very core you're incomplete.

     How many others out there are like you? How many people right now exist as you do, without this natural force in their souls? Wait. Dear Spirits. Is this why so much media has magic? Is that why so many make believe they're wizards? Could that be our souls, desperately longing for magic?

     You sigh. There's nothing to be done about it right now. Worrying over such things won't change reality. Focus on the solution, not the problem. 'What should I do Dr Alphys? If my soul has never had any magic in it what does that mean for me?'

     'I'm not really sure, we've never come across this before. W-we can't even be sure what the side effects of living without magic are. B-b-but don't w-worry! I-it can't be that bad! After all, we didn't see any damage to your soul. A-actually this could be an opportunity, if you're up for it.' Dr. Alphys grabs a notepad and pencil and offers them to you. 'I-if you don't mind I want you to write down everything you consume, beginning with what you ate yesterday. E-even the water. I want to monitor how much magic you absorb with every meal. Maybe we can use this to discover how to reintroduce magic back into human society.'

     You nod and accept the notepad and pencil. 'I won't let you down, you have my word Dr Alphys. Both of you.'

     Dr Alphys smiles, then suddenly looks excited and jumps up and down. 'I just remembered! Now that we're done with the first experiment we can call it a day and watch anime!'

     'Hey yeah! And I bought us some nice cream bars for the occasion! What are we waiting for?' Both of the ladies squeal and guide you to a room with a giant TV and couch. Y

     ou take the left side as Undyne and Dr Alphys sit side by side. 'Hey Dr Alphys, I've been meaning to ask, what type of show is “Anime?”'

     Both ladies stare at you as if you asked is water wet. 'You don't know what anime is?'

     'Well no honestly. I've never had the opportunity to watch any kind of show.' Before you were rescued you always helped Mom around the mansion. It made you proud, doing grown up work along the rest of the staff. But that meant having no time to sit around the television.

     'Not even when you were a kid? How do you not know your own history?' asks a stunned Undyne

     Huh? What does history have to do with this? 'Um, actually, I don't know really know my history either. I've never been to school.'

     'W-what? You've never been to school?! B-but how did you make due?' Dr Alphys is completely flabbergasted at this point. Being a scientist the idea of never obtaining an education must be an alien concept.

     'I was privately tutored my whole life, before I joined the private organization I told you about. I've never so much as stepped into a classroom before.' Well, at least not one under heavy fire while rescuing hostages. You don't think they need to know that.

     'Let me guess this strait punk: You've never been to school and have never watched anime? Jeez, and here I thought you were some posh fancy person 'cause of the way you talk and stuff.' Suddenly she grins maniacally and laughs. 'Fuhuhuhuhu! Hey Alphys, it sounds like our friend here's really been deprived. Since they're being nice and being our test subject I think it's only fair we show them just how awesome human history is!'

     'Um y-yeah! Oh my God I can totally show you the best show ever! It's called Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie! It's sooooo good I just know you're gonna love it!'

     You raise an eyebrow confused. 'Wait, I thought we were gonna watch a show called “Anime?” Or are we doing that at a later time?'

     If it was possible for Dr Alphys's jaw to hit the floor, you're pretty sure it would have since it dropped so far down as it is. 'You think that anime's a show?'

     By this point Undyne can't contain herself and roars with laughter. 'Punk! Anime's a GENRE! An art style! It's got lots of movies and books and shows and other stuff! How could you possibly not know any of this?'

     You shrug 'Never had to learn it. My job requires that I learn only what I have to. If it's not essential I don't have a reason to know it.'

    Suddenly both of them look at you with pitying eyes, but Alphys perks up. 'W-well, then we're saying it's essential now, s-so lets watch one of the best and show you what you've been missing out on!'

     Undyne beams and hands everyone a Nice Cream bar as Alphys turns the TV on. 'Time to show you a whole new world punk!'

     

_Over the past few days Frisk has been learning how to read from Emily. It started out slowly, but Frisk quickly got a handle of the rules and how to pronounce certain words. They absolutely loved it. They loved learning. And Miss Karen loves hearing about everything they're doing, encouraging them and listening to Frisk read allowed. Karen and Emily were right all along: they are smart. All they need to do is take their time and not give up._

_It was Friday today, and when Emily came over she had a surprise. 'Hey Frisk, how would you like to take a break and go to the park today? I already got the okay from Miss Karen.'_

_Frisk was caught off guard by the offer. Truth be told it was really appealing to them. They hadn't left the condominium all week. But at the same time it made Frisk nervous. They remembered the first and only time they tried going to the park in the summer. And there's a good reason why it was only once._

_Emily smiles and reassures them. 'I'll be right there by your side, but if you don't want to we can do something else instead. No pressure, 'kay Frisk?'_

_Frisk smiled. They trust Emily, just like they trust Miss Karen. 'I'd like to go please.'_

_Emily beams and gives them a thumbs up. 'Great! Go get changed and I'll make us some sandwiches.'_

_They nod and go off to get changed while Emily heads for the kitchen. Frisk got changed quickly and helped to pack lunch. Soon they left the condo and Frisk locked the door before they made their way downstairs and outside._

_It felt weird going back to the park, even if they were supervised. Frisk was kind of tempted to hold Emily's hand but didn't want her to get embarrassed. Besides, Frisk isn't a baby. They could do this. They have Emily with them._

_Once they reach the park Emily take Frisk to the swings. 'How about I push you?'_

_Frisk nods eagerly and hops onto the seat and hold on tight as Emily stands behind them. Frisk feels themselves being pushed and begins getting air. It's a little scary at first but very fun. Soon they're high in the air and laughing with Emily. 'Emily I can see our home!' 'That's awesome! Hold on tight and tell me what else you see!'_

_Frisk laughs and points out all the trees and buildings when they reach the highest point. Eventually they start to slow down and come to a halt. Frisk hops off happily and offers to push Emily._

_Emily can't say no to the little angel and takes her seat. She's older and bigger than Frisk so when they start pushing she gives them a little help by using her feet to gain momentum and in no time she's swinging high. Frisk asks if she can see the condo too and Emily laughs saying yes. Soon she too stops and gets off with a big smile. 'Oh my God I haven't done that since I was like really little! I forgot how fun it was!'_

_They high five each other and begin to walk down a trail. It's a nice break but a little boring. Until Frisk gets an idea. They tug on Emily's arm and when she looks down Frisk just says 'Race ya!' before dashing off. Emily smirks and chases after them. She can easily outrun them but decides to let them keep a lead, only closing the gap when Frisk looks like they're slowing down to keep them on their toes._

_They round corners and when Emily finally catches up to them their race becomes a game of tag as she touches Frisk and says 'You're it!' They chase each other a while until Frisk slows down winded and sweaty but positively glowing. Emily takes them to a bench and hands them a water bottle._

_'Ready for lunch Frisk?'_

_'Sure! I'll set up!' They finish their water bottle and get the sandwiches and baggies of chips from the backpack they bought along with some juice boxes. Frisk decides to savor their meal while admiring the trees and sky. Everyone would love being here just to see the Sun._

_'Hmm, what do you think we should do next?' Emily isn't sure quite where to go now; any spinning rides are out of the question since they just ate. And she's not sure if Frisk would be up for the playground. Frisk snaps out of their train of thoughts and looks around. 'Can we go walk by the lake please? It's so pretty.'_

_'Sure! Let's clean up here then we'll head out.' Emily and Frisk set out to gather all their garbage in a bag. Emily fixes up the backpack while Frisk takes the trash to the bin._

_'Young lady! What are you wearing?' comes a loud voice. Frisk flinches and slowly turns around. They recognize the voice. It's the lady from the church._

_'Look at how you're dressed, my Lord do you not have any sense of modesty?' The lady asks crossing her arms._

_Frisks looks at themselves and frowns. They're not dressed bad. They're wearing shorts and their shirt. It's all clean._

_'I'm not wearing anything bad,' Frisk says quietly. They're really hoping she doesn't recognize them._

_'Young ladies do not wear shorts and such ugly shirts. Do you have no shame? What would God say if He saw you prancing around in those rags?' '_

_T-they're not ugly. And I'm not a girl,' Frisk is getting scared, they don't want to be here anymore._

_'Nonsense that is the most disgusting-'_

_'HEY!'_

_Both of them turn and see a very irate Emily running towards Frisk. She purposefully bumps into the woman hard before hugging Frisk._

_'How dare you hurt me you little-'_

_'Shut up! Who the hell do you think you are talking to my kid like that!' Emily screams, making her point poignant by kissing the top of a very surprised Frisk's head._

_'Your child?' The lady asks incredulously._

_'Yeah that's right! They're my kid! What you wanna see my stretch marks?' Emily goes for the hem of her shirt threatening to lift it._

_'No no! That...but you...'_

_'And for your information my kid ain't a boy or a girl! They're what they wanna be so you best back off!'_

_At this the woman regains her composure. 'God made us perfect. That child is either a boy or a girl, not something else. It says so right in the Bible.'_

_'I don't care what your translation says! My kid's happy just the way they are. You're just some hateful woman with nothing better to do than to pick on sweet children having a good time! Now get out of here before I make you regret it!'_

_'How dare you speak to me like that! Don't you have any manners you stupid child!'_

_At those words Frisk gets mad. How dare she call Emily that! They let go of Emily and face the woman head on. 'She's not stupid! She didn't pick a fight with a kid because she's bigger than me! You did that! We weren't bothering you but you decided to act like a bully! What gives you the right to make fun of people anyway!'_

_The lady is taken aback by their statement and before she can answer Frisk takes Emily's hand and stomps away from the dumb lady. Emily turns back and mouths 'watch your back' as she lets Frisk guide her. Eventually they're out of the park and on the street of the condominium._

_'Frisk you okay?' Emily asks. She knows their adrenaline's wearing off and that the emotions are seeping back in._

_They let go of Emily's hand and turn to face her. 'You're not stupid Emily. That lady's always been a mean one. Trust me she's the one that doesn't know anything.'_

_Emily gives them a big smile. Frisk was verbally attacked and their first instinct is to make her feel better. 'That sounds about right because you got more fashion sense than any store I've ever been to.'_

_Frisk beams and hugs Emily again. She's like the sister they never had, the one they always wanted. Emily's always nice to them and encouraging Frisk. It feels so good to have so many people believe in them. It's just like before._

_Emily hugs Frisk in return and laughs. 'Well that was a thing. I won't hold it against you when you tell Miss Karen, don't worry. But we got a little while before she gets home, so why don't we surprise her by cooking some chicken alfredo?'_

_'Yeah! Wait, I don't know if we have the right pasta for it.'_

_'Hm, good point, let's just buy some now before Miss Karen gets home,'kay Frisk?' Emily takes Frisk's hand and walks to the store._

_'Hey Emily, how come you said I was your kid? Aren't you too young to be a mom?'_

_Emily smirks. 'Threw you for a loop didn't it? Just like it threw her off. She wasn't able to think straight for a moment and that gave us the advantage. I'm really proud of you by the way. You really gave her a piece of your mind.'_

_Frisk swells with pride. The lady doesn't seem so scary anymore. After months of cowering they finally stood up to her._

_They can't wait to tell Miss Karen everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's more or less how I discovered what anime was. I didn't have internet in my house growing up so I was very confused about what show everyone was watching until college where two friends explained it to me! And made me marathon a crap ton of it! 
> 
> Til next Sunday!


	10. Important Update

Well I'm sad/mad. My computer nearly crashed on me and in the process I lost the latest three chapters of this story. I was able to save the one due this week, but after that it'll be tight. I'm determined to finish the story, but I don't know when that will be.   
So sorry if my chapters come later than promised. But they will be uploaded, and it will be finished!


	11. 9-Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're either going to hate or love me for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Redeemer

     If school is anything like the anime Dr Alphy's shown you you're glad you never went. Sanctioned cults that venerate individual students, national tests that define your entire life, and underwear gym uniforms. You're pretty sure you didn't miss out on anything important. Still, anime's pretty entertaining, and it turns out you have seen some before. She had the entire collection of 'Future Boy Conan,' which everybody and their grandfather watched. You actually learned a bit about civilian life, such as the word 'hood-y' being pronounced as hoodie. Dr Alphys and Undyne loved watching your reactions and explaining all the unique styles and tropes to you. Hopefully you can one day return the favor.

     Which brings you to today's meeting with the queen.

     Over the past couple of days a lot of progress has been made thanks to the replica. Dr Alphys and Undyne discovered that the Barrier prevents anything that has either magic or Determination from crossing. In order to pass through it an individual must have both a strong magical presence and a vast amount of Determination. That's why no human or monster can make it through alone. They're two halves of the same coin. But the experiments also revealed a previously undiscovered side effect, one that is paramount to your mission.

     'Thank you for seeing us on such short notice your majesty. I hope this day finds you well.' You say politely. You had hoped this would be a private meeting, but to your surprise everyone but Papyrus was summoned.

     'I am well thank you young one. I have read the notes Dr Alphys and Undyne have made on their experiments. I must say I am impressed by the progress being made.'

     Undyne beams with pride and pats a blushing Alphys on the back. 'T-thank you your majesty! W-we're still working h-hard on h-how to destroy the b-barrier, b-but we've made an important discovery!'

     'Yeah, so get this Toriel: the barrier won't stop inanimate objects! See the thing is if something that has neither magic nor Determination it can pass through both ways. Apparently that's why we always have a fresh supply of air and water.'

     Toriel turns to Alphys for an explanation. 'Y-you see we had the idea of passing a rock through our replica. As expected it went through one way no problem, but when we threw it the opposite direction the barrier didn't react and simply allowed the rock to pass! We tried this with several objects and found that so long as they are made of non-organic materials and have no magic infused into them anything can go through the Barrier.'

     The queen seems pretty surprised by these findings and takes a moment to think over. Eventually she focuses her attention on you. 'Young one, while I acknowledge that this is indeed a significant discovery I hardly see why it would merit an audience. I could have simply read the report on the matter.'

     You smile and straighten. 'You see your majesty, at the entrance where I entered the Underground I left a beacon. Currently it is broadcasting the location of the cave to my people. Every four days someone comes to check on it to see if there are any changes, and that will be today in a few hours. With your permission I would like to send a written report of the Underground.'

     Toriel and Sans are stunned by your proposal and share unreadable looks. They're probably trying to wrap their mind around it: communication with the Surface. If you had to guess it's surprising, exciting, and frightening all at once.

     The queen speaks. 'That certainly is an exciting prospect, but tell us. What would you say of us? And would they believe you?'

     'I will say the truth your majesty: Frisk was right about everything. That magic and monsters exists and that all of you deserve to be free. They will help in our mission to liberate monsterkind'

     'buddy, what makes you so sure they'll believe you anyway? if you guys didn't believe frisk the first time 'round why would they believe you?'

     Nothing less from Sans. 'I was sent here with the express mission of confirming Frisk's story. I have done just that, and when they read my report they will have no choice but to accept all of you. No matter what their personal opinions they will not be able to refute the truth.' T

     oriel thinks it over. 'But how can you be sure that your people will agree to help us? Even if they accept my child's claim that does not guarantee cooperation.'

     'In the report I have explained why none of you deserve to be imprisoned here. I insisted that your people deserve freedom and that I am committed to do whatever it takes to destroy the barrier. They will help, no matter what.'

     The queen still isn't convinced, she must be thinking over every possible scenario, picturing anything that could go wrong. To your surprise Dr Alphys speaks up. 'I-I know it seems a b-b-bit scary your majesty, but there's no need to worry. Undyne and I helped the human write the r-report, making sure that we don't say any that could be used against us. Anyone who finds it won't know any of our weaknesses.'

     'Yeah your majesty, we'll also set up a courier system to make sure every letter gets to you first. You'll be the first to know everything that happens.'

     Undyne's and Dr Alphy's words finally seem to convince the queen. 'Very well, but any future outgoing letters must also be approved by me personally. For now you may send the report Dr Alphys and Undyne have helped you write.'

     Undyne and Alphys hug and beam as you bow your head. 'Thank you your majesty, I assure you you will not regret this decision. The barrier will be destroyed, and monsterkind will be on the Surface as a free people.'

     Toriel seems to swell with hope. 'Thank you for your assurance young one. Somehow, it feels as though our liberation is practically at hand. But I will withhold making an official announcement until we have confirmation of your people's aid.'

     'I understand Queen Toriel, thank you for the opportunity. I take full responsibility for everything that happens from here on out.'

     Everyone seems to agree with your statement. 'Very well. Now, you said that the time for your people to inspect your beacon was close. Sans, please be a dear and take our guest to the opening.'

     Sans seems caught off by Toriel's statement. 'sure thing tori, um, el.' Wait, is he blushing? Is that what the blue on his cheeks means?

     The queen chuckles silently, clearly amused by his reaction. 'Thank you all for coming to today. Dr Alphys, Undyne, please continue your research. This meeting is now adjourned.'

     When Toriel walks out everyone stands and gets ready to go. 'heh, well that was a thing. ready to go bud?'

     'Absolutely, I can already Frisk say “I told you so.” I'm looking forward to it.' You say.

     'sounds good to me. we'll back later alph, you two lover birds stay out of trouble'

     Before Undyne can yell Sans puts a hand on your shoulder and takes you through infinity. When you reemerge you see the rays of sunlight descending onto golden flowers. You're back in the beginning.

     'Thanks for the warning Sans,' you say sarcastically. Though truth be told you felt almost nothing that time

     'eh, didn't think ya needed it. seems like you're pretty used to it already. it's funny though, the kid never once complained about an upset stomach or anything when we took my shortcuts. must be 'cause they were never as “sternum” as you.'

     'SANS!'

     Both of you turn to see Papyrus marching forward wearing a sun hat and holding a watering can. 'oh hey bro, what's up?'

     'YOU KNOW WHAT IS UP BROTHER! I HAVE TAKEN UNDYNE'S TURN IN THE RUINS WHILE SHE ASSISTS DR ALPHYS IN OUR LIBERATION! I COME HERE TO TEND TO THE FLOWER BED AND ALL I HEAR ARE MORE OF YOUR AWFUL PUNS! WHY AM I DOOMED TO A LIFE OF TERRIBLE JOKES!'

     You laugh. 'Come on Papyrus, you must find his jokes humerus. After all you're smiling.'

     'I AM AND I HATE IT! ANYWAY, WHAT BRINGS YOU TWO HERE TODAY?'

     You pick up a rock and look upward. 'We're going to try and communicate with my people Papyrus. All I need to do is get up high enough. Sans, do you think you can lift me please? I had to climb down here and that took over six hours.'

     'sure thing bud, hold on tight' his eye flashes blue and surrounds you with his magic.

     Soon you're lifted off the ground and make your way up the hole. As you fly you begin to feel something heavy pushing against you. The more you move upwards the harder it gets to breath and your body begins to feel crushed.

     'Okay that's close enough! I think I hit the barrier!'

     You stop and to your amazement you can see the cave entrance from the hole. Perfect. Ignoring the pressure you wrap the report - and your own private letter for Frisk - around the rock with a piece of cloth and take aim, pretending it's a grenade. You chuck it out of the hole and near the cave entrance. Yes! It worked!

     'We did it! The Barrier didn't stop it at all! You can go ahead and get me down please!'

     Sans complies and gently lowers you down next to him and Papyrus. 'well how was it bud?'

     'Apparently the barrier extends all over the mountain. I felt a strong resistance as I went higher up to the hole. Nevertheless it worked. I'm pretty sure the rock landed near the beacon, now it's just a matter of time until we get a response.'

     'cool, in the meantime i think it's time for a break, anyone up for grillby's?'

     You nod, eager to finally eat at the legendary bar.

     Papyrus on the other hand looks around nervously. 'SURELY A SPECIAL OCCASSION SUCH AS THIS QUALIFIES US TO PARTAKE IN MORE...FANCIFUL FOOD, AND NOT SOME SILLY GREASE TRAP CORRECT?'

     Odd, he's not entirely wrong but Papyrus does not look confident. Hm, he's trying to keep you from the bar. Naturally that means you have to go there.

     'We're actually holding off on celebration until we get a response from my people. I think we'll save your spaghetti for the occasion.'

     That seems to snap him out of his thoughts as his friendly smile returns. 'YOUR RIGHT! DINNER WITH FRIENDS IS THE BEST WAY TO CELEBRATE TODAY'S ACCOMPLISHMENT! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HEAD TO THE QUEEN'S OLD HOUSE AND MAKE PRACTICE SPAGHETTI NYEH HEH HEH!'

     With that he rushes out of the cave leaving you and Sans alone. 'heh, quick thinking with the dinner. just don't say we didn't warn ya 'bout his cooking. anyway let's get to grillby's, i'm all skin and bones. well, mostly bones'

     Oh his God. You roll your eyes and chuckle a little. 'Lead the way Sans.'

     In a flash the temperate if somewhat damp atmosphere of the Ruins is replaced by the frozen hell that is Snowdin. You did not miss this place. Looking around it's as cheerful as ever, people going on about their business and those that notice you give you a friendly wave and a smile. You wave back and Sans leads you to the now open Grillby's. You didn't know what to expect when you walk in.

     It's...completely normal. A bar, tables, booths, jukebox music, patrons. Looks like every bar you've ever been in. If they were clean that is. Sans walks towards the bar where a fire monster is tending bar. You wonder if he and the green fire servant are related, but that's kind of racist so you'll not ask out loud. 'hey grillb's how's it hanging'?'

     The fire monster smiles as he sets the glass he was cleaning down. 'I am well Sans thank you, but I see you brought a...guest with you today.'

     You swear you hear something in his voice as he pulls out a bottle of ketchup and sets it in front of a stool. You and Sans take a seat. 'sure did, this one's a friend of the last kid to get through here. bud, this is grillby, we're old pals. gives me all the time in the world to pay my tab. speaking of, why don't you order something and i'll foot it.'

     The kid said that when they were here they ordered a burger. You've never had one yourself so you're pretty curious. 'I'll take a burger please.'

     'All out,' the bartender says in a plain monotone voice. Sans raises what passes for his eyebrow.

     Hm, this is getting interesting. You try something else. 'Then an order of fries if you don't mind.'

     'Those will take an hour to complete,' he replies simply, grabbing a different glass and cleaning it without so much as looking at you.

     Sans looks at you before speaking. 'grilb's, is there something wrong?'

     'Why would anything be wrong? There's just a human soul here that we can use to break the barrier and instead it's walking around like it owns the place.'

     'grillby hey come on man, where's all this coming from? no reason for any of us to hate each other.'

     Grillby adjusts his glasses. 'I supposed not, after all it's not like the last human murdered our king and took all the souls we worked so hard to collect.'

     You don't show any reaction as Sans tries to talk him down. 'hey grillby it's not like that. kid never killed anyone.'

     'Oh really? So Asgore is alive somewhere and we do have our souls ready to use. Thank you for clearing that up Sans. I was obviously mistaken about everything.' He turns his attention towards you.

     'You may have fooled everyone else, human, but I know better. All the evidence points to the brat. Fact: they knowingly went to fight Asgore. Fact: we found Asgore's dust. Fact: the six souls are gone. Fact: the human is gone. You have no right to come down here and claim that they're some sweet kid. They're a killer, and I'm willing to bet you're no better.'

     You smile at the bartender. 'So when a king murders six children he's a great ruler, but when a child is falsely accused of self-defense they're the abomination. Sounds like pretty sound logic if you ask me.'

     'Those are the conditions your foolish ancestors set upon us. We didn't ask to be here, we didn't create the barrier. Your people did that to us. They feared us because we were different, and we suffered for their ignorance. All we want is our freedom, and we will do what must be done to achieve it.'

     'Sounds pretty noble to me. I wonder what songs were sung about this before Frisk fell. Do your people have a ballad of how Asgore heroically cut down a scared crying child begging for mercy? Did they bard remember to describe how the last thing those kids saw was his trident entering their bodies? Do you have it in your jukebox?'

     Sans is speechless at your words. The patrons begin to leave the bar in fear while Grillby narrows his eyes. 'How dare you come here to judge us. Asgore had no choice, he was only trying to save his people.'

     You nod, 'Of course, he had no other options. After all it would have been impossible for Asgore to simply allow the children to grow up and die of old age. That would have been too cruel for the benevolent king. Obviously he had to murder them so that he could immediately harvest their souls, and not allow them to live peacefully in the Underground. It's not as though most of them would not already be dead by old age. Am I right?'

     Grillby is not amused by you statement, which makes you smile all the more. This is why Papyrus didn't want you here, and this is probably why Grillby was closed during your tour. He was avoiding you like a plague. Not an inaccurate statement, given your fatality rate.

     'Do you know how many of our kind have been destroyed because of you humans? Entire families were hunted to extinction. It took us centuries to undo the damage your kind inflicted by us. By blood were we imprisoned here, and it is by blood that we will be liberated. If a few runts have to be sacrificed for the good of the many so be it.'

     You sigh and lower your head, pretending to admit defeat. Grillby seems pleased with this and begins to head into his kitchen. 'You know, I'm not sure why but in times like these my mind tends to wander. Usually I end up thinking about cold cases. Here's one an ally worked on.' 'Grillby doesn't seem interested in it so you continue.

     'A while ago there was a child who lived with her parents. They were poor by human standards, with the mother and father working tirelessly to provide for their little girl. Thanks to their efforts no matter how difficult life was to them their daughter never knew hunger or cold.

     'She herself was very observant child, and as a result learned early in life how hard her parents work to take care of her. She wanted to repay them for their kindness. Like any child she was taught that her grades could lead to success in the future, so she studied hard, earning top marks and making her parents very proud. Eventually she found a passion for the sciences, and became dead set on becoming a doctor, practicing on her toys and taking notes on every medical show she watched.

     'To prove how dedicated she was to her goal she opted to enter her school science fair, hoping to win first place. Unfortunately, two days before the fair she disappeared. No one was sure what happened. The police conducted their investigations and searched for months, but ultimately failed. Her parents were understandably devastated. Their one and only child, gone from their lives.

     'It wouldn't be until years later that we discovered she was kidnapped on her way home. We too searched for the young girl, desperately looking for any leads to her fate. But when her kidnappers were interrogated they admitted that she escaped from them. By then the child's parents had succumbed to their despair. They committed double suicide by overdosing on medication. To this day we don't have so much as a body to bury alongside them.'

    Grillby had turned back to you, completely saddened by your story. It takes him a while before he speaks. 'I am sorry for the child, and her family.'

     You raise an eyebrow. 'That's surprising, I didn't think you'd care about her at all.'

     That pushes his final button. The flames on his body flare up as he glares at you. 'Just because we want freedom doesn't mean we're heartless! Don't think that we're like you filthy humans! We have compassion and understanding and if anything you just proved how rotten you humans are to one another!'

     You stand and get ready to leave, dropping a few coins on the counter to pay for Sans' ketchup. 'Oh I have no doubt about your empathy, I'm just really surprised you cared about Amelia's life at all.'

     As you walk out of the door you hear the distinct sound of a mug being dropped on the floor and shattering into tiny pieces.

     You keep a calm face as you make your way through Snowdin Town. Normally you'd take the ferry to Hotland but this time it's best to walk and give yourself time to think. Just as you pass the mist you see a short figure a few feet away from you.

     Sans blocks the way, his everlasting smile replaced with a glare that gives Undyne a run for her money. Looks like it's time for round two.

     'you didn't have to say any of that. grillby's a good person, he didn't deserve any it. and you didn't have to bring that up.'

     You stare down the skeleton, and put on your mask; your face becomes emotionless, indifferent, unreadable. Perfect. 'A good person who just so happens to support murdering children.'

     'what do you want from us! we're desperate! you have no idea what it's like growing up without the sun, without hope, with the knowledge that we're going to die in a god forsaken cage!  what would a human like you know of being trapped in a hellhole like this!'

     You don't react in the slightest to his outburst. 'Since you enjoyed my story so much Sans I have another one for you. Once upon a time there was a village whose people had fallen ill. They believed that their land had been cursed by evil spirits and set about to sacrifice a young child to appease them.

     'Their village was only being polluted by a nearby factory. I tried to convince them, I showed them where their river was being poisoned, and stopped it myself. But they refused to listen to reason. They took the child to the village center to murder her for the crimes of another. I burned that village to the ground just to rescue her.'

     Sans's left eye begins to glow. 'what the hell are you trying to say?'

     'You should be grateful to Frisk for coming here before I did. If any single monster would have attacked me for my soul I would have killed them on the spot. No, that would not be murder. That would be self-defense. I have a right to life just as much as any person down here. Same as Frisk, same as the others. If your people were so benevolent then the kid should never have had to fight anyone.

     'All of you were willing to take the life and soul of such a sweet child for your own purposes. The only reason why you all live and why I'm working so hard to liberate this nation despite your sins is because Frisk redeemed you. They pacified your people and spared you my judgment.'

     Sans looks like he's going to lift his hand to attack with his magic, but merely makes the ground shake around you. 'i'm warning you. if you even think of hurting anyone i'll-'

     'You'll what? Kill me where I stand?' You walk towards him, keeping your face neutral. 'I am not a seven year old child you can threaten over dinner. Either give me a reason to cover my hands with your dust or get out of my way.'

     Sans stares you down trying his best to intimidate you.  It's honestly quite pathetic. Without another word he blinks out of reality and you're left alone.

     Good talk. Now to get out of this frozen inferno.

_Karen certainly had quite the shock when she came home to Emily and Frisk serving her a plate of chicken alfredo. She invited Emily to stay for dinner which made everyone happy. Karen wasn't exactly pleased to hear about the incident with the bitch at the park, but was very happy that Emily protected the little angel and that Frisk themselves stood up to her. That's a step in the right direction._

_After catching up and cleaning the condo Emily leaves and Frisk goes to bed early. At midnight when Karen was sure the little angel was asleep she goes to the balcony and closes the blinds._

_Emily was there waiting for her._

_'So what do you think?' Karen asks, though she already knows the answer._

_'You were right, I literally couldn't go a day without hugging them. They're absolutely precious.'_

_That makes Karen chuckle a little. 'Glad to hear it. But what about the rest?' '_

_Frisk is doing remarkably well. They're recovery is far from over but they've made amazing progress. The park incident proved that much.'_

_Karen raises an eyebrow. 'That wasn't on purpose, right Emily?'_

_'I swear I was just stir crazy. I really didn't mean for that to happen. Still, I can't help but be touched by what the kid did for me. Not necessary but much appreciated.'_

_'They certainly are special aren't they. Do you think they'll be ready for a family soon?'_

_Emily shakes her head. 'Under normal circumstances maybe, but we can't decide on anything yet. Not until we figure out this underground tale you told us about.'_

_Karen nods her head. 'They believe it's real. It's not a make believe fantasy for them. To Frisk the Underground is as real as their room. In fact based on the old-styled furniture I'd be willing to bet they were recreating a similar place they associate with it.'_

_Emily thinks this over. 'We can't ignore the bond they have to the Underground. Even if it's made up we can't just ask them to forget about it and move on. Sooner or later they'll want answers and seek them out themselves.'_

_'Agreed, and unfortunately my report does coincide with at least part of their story. Over the passed three hundred years eight children including Frisk have gone up that mountain. The other seven of them are still missing, though there is one story in particular that's interesting.'_

_Emily nods her head. 'Go on.'_

_'The first child to disappear was found dead. According to articles at the time their body was being carried by the devil or some other horned demon into the center of town. Based on testimony it seems that even though the demon seemingly killed the child they made no effort to harm anyone else, even as the villagers attacked.  It merely reclaimed the body and fled.'_

_'Odd, did the articles give any details as to what this so-called demon looked like?'_

_'The most common descriptions were its horns, purple robes, and black eyes. It appears that the demon fled back into the forest around Mount Ebott and was never seen again. It'd be almost two hundred years before the next child went into those woods. In fact, if we don't count Chara the rest of the missing kids disappeared over the span of one hundred and twenty years.'_

_Emily sighs. 'We should've seen this sooner. It seems that there's never enough of us is there? Damnation.'_

_Karen can't help but to comfort the little agent. 'You're doing your best. There were plenty others before you that failed to notice the pattern as well. It took a lot of digging from my interns to get as much as we have.'_

_Emily nods. 'Nothing can be done about it now. We'll set up an appointment for Frisk to be tested by psychiatrists and clinicians. Maybe that'll help us get the answers we need from them. And once we solve their undertale or what have you then we'll decide our next step.'_

_Karen nods. 'Not to mention you all need to send someone to investigate the other children. Most would be dead but there are at least three that could have survived after all this time.'_

_'Agreed, And hopefully the tests will provide more details. Until then keep doing what you're doing. And...go ahead and teach them the story.'_

_It takes a moment for Karen to understand what she just heard. 'You want to recruit them...'_

_'I'm preparing for any possibility. They have the potential. I promise we won't even consider asking them until their tale is resolved.'_

_Karen nods and takes a moment to recompose herself. 'I understand. Listen, I know it's been a while, and I know that we're not supposed to, but-'_

_Before Karen can finish Emily runs and hugs her tight. Karen bends down and they both embrace with tears falling from their eyes. 'I missed you Miss Karen.'_

_'I missed you too sweetie, I'm so proud of you. I really am. You're an amazing agent, I'm so happy you decided to come yourself.'_

_They stay like that a while before reluctantly letting go. 'I have to follow up on your report, and find an agent to investigate Mount Ebott. Until then please continue to do your best Miss Karen. A long life to you.'_

_'And a good death to you,' with that Emily climbs over the balcony and disappears into the night, leaving Karen alone with her thoughts._

_She remembered what it felt like when the girl now called 'Emily' was asked to join. To say Karen was beyond shocked that she said yes was an understatement. Never in a million years would Karen think she would do it, but the then-ten year old proved her wrong. It was a forlorn pride that she felt for her. The girl gave up everything, including her own name, to become an agent._

_Now Frisk was in the same position. Ultimately like with 'Emily' it has to be Frisk's decision and nobody else's. Yes or no, Frisk must be the one do chose._

_Karen only hopes that Frisk can find happiness, no matter what they decide._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the chapters I lost I'm glad I was able to save this one. I waited weeks to write it!
> 
> The bar scene was the actual inspiration for this entire work. It always bothered me how a bunch of adult sentient people can attack a minor and be all 'haha yeah oops my bad' but the minute said child decides to protect themselves they point and cry evil. Like seriously? You guys can't figure out that attacking a child, human or otherwise, makes y'all assholes? That maybe if you don't provoke someone to fight for their lives they won't have to kill y'all?
> 
> This story will be finished, that's a promise. But I don't know if I can keep my weekly updates. Doesn't mean I won't try!
> 
> Til next week!


	12. 9.5-Retcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the non-sequitur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Red Herring

**Hm?**

**What was that?**

**It's strong.**

**Chara couldn't help it. They had felt other forces before, but none were as powerful as this one. Slowly they open their eyes, expecting some sort of pain or irritation. But they felt nothing.**

**What's going on? The immediately shot right up from where they were laying and tried to look around. This place. It looks familiar, but not.**

**Where the flowers always there? Why couldn't they feel anything? Chara desperately tried to reach out but only saw sunlight.**

**No. Now they remember.**

**Chara is dead. Their plan failed. Asriel stopped them from completing the plan. But why? Why did he chose those strangers over his own siblings? How could he do that to them? After everything Chara told them about how awful humans were, he still chose to spare them. Those lousy miserable pieces of garbage. Why did they deserve mercy? After everything they did to Chara why should they get to live while Chara and now Asriel die painful deaths?**

**Wait, is Chara dead? How can they still think about this stuff if they were dead? That doesn't make any sense. Chara tried sitting up, but without warning found themselves floating in midair. How can Chara fly? They can't control it and reach for the walls to grab on to. To their horror they phase right through it.**

**What!? What's going on here? Why can they fly? Why can they not grab anything? Why are they not dead?**

**Unless, they are dead.**

**They must be a ghost. It's the only thing that makes sense. Chara died, but human souls are strong. Strong enough to survive dying twice. So now they're a ghost, a cursed spirit to haunt Home. Fitting.**

**Hey, who's that? Chara looks down into the flower bed and sees someone. They're a kid, almost exactly like them. Only darker, and with sdifferent colored striped shirt. Is that who woke them up? How can someone so small possibly be so strong? The kid seems to be sniffling. They grab their arm as if they're hurt and pick up a stick. Pfft, that twig won't do them any good. Probably just got it to make them feel safer. Dummy.**

**Chara decides to follow them into the next room, and what they see surprises them both for different reasons. A talking flower? But how? There weren't any of those before. It's not like they can be made in a lab or anything.**

**And yet, the flower feels so familiar. The closer Chara gets to Flowey the more they feel a longing. It feels just like Asriel. They're sweet beautiful brother. If Chara could cry they probably would. Somehow their brother is alive! It's a miracle! That has to be Asriel it-**

**The human child cries out in pain as the bullets pierce their body. 'YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS!'**

**No. That's not Asriel. That's not Asriel at all. The Asriel Chara knows is a gentle person like Dad. He'd never hurt anyone in his life. This...whatever it is can't possibly be that same person.**

**Wait, no. Something's wrong.**

**Humans are garbage and deserve to die sure, but no monster would ever harm a defenseless human. Least of all a human child. This doesn't make any sense. What happened to the Underground? How long have they been dead?**

**Before Chara can think anymore on it they see the ring of pellets disappear from around the child. The monster called Flowey is blown out of the room by a fireball, and someone steps forward.**

**Mom.**

**Chara can't help themselves. They cover their mouth and sob loudly despite not being able to produce tears. It's her. It's really Mom. She's still so beautiful. She saved the kid. Because she's a good person. Because she's a monster. Maybe the Underground isn't messed up after all. Maybe it's just that one flower.**

**What? Ruins? What Ruins? What's Mom talking about? Where's Dad? Why didn't she introduce herself as Queen? Wait. Mom where is she going? Where is she taking the child? Don't go!**

**Chara tries to catch to them, floating towards the pair. But just as they're about to enter the next room the light disappears all around them.**

**No. It doesn't just disappear. It's completely sucked out of the room, leaving Chara in a darkness they've never known.**

**'What's going on! Is someone there? Show yourself! I am Chara Dreemur, adopted child of the Royal Family, and you will release me at once!'**

**Chara waits for a sign. Movement, sound, anything. But nothing. They're getting scared. They don't want to be there. They want to be with Mom. They want to go home with her and see Dad again.**

**They fly off, trying to find some sort of way out, but there's nowhere to fly to. Out of desperation they make their soul glow, hoping to find something in...wherever they are.**

**There! Way out there they see a little white dot! Maybe it's the exit! Chara flies as fast as they're able to get to their beacon of hope. Yes, it's getting bigger! Almost there! Just a little more and-**

**'AHHHHH'**

**Something grabs Chara. Something big. It wraps around the spirit and pulls them farther and farther back into the darkness. Chara struggles with all their might, finally getting their mouth free.**

**'MOOOOOM! MOM HELP ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! HELP ME MOMMY! IT HAS ME! IT HAS MEEEEEE!'**

**The last thing Chara sees is the light closing up, leaving them alone with it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was rewriting my chapters this idea popped into my head. It compelled me to write it down, just like the story itself. It doesn't disrupt the flow in any way, but it didn't feel right to put it as this week's chapter because it's so short. So here's a little bonus!
> 
> 'Til next time!


	13. 10-Apeirophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess my fandoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Origin

     Chara Rahl/Dreemur. Age of Disappearance: Seven. Family: Orphan. Reason of Disappearance: Fled their orphanage. Status: Death by Illness.

     Sarisa Scherwill. Age of Disappearance: Nine. Family: Mother, Father, Sister. Reason of Disappearance: Climbed Mount Ebott to treat her tuberculosis. Status: Murdered.

     Friedrich Gilder. Age of Disappearance: Eight. Family: Grandmother, Grandfather. Reason of Disappearance: Climbed Mount Ebott on a dare. Status: Murdered.

     Denna Cypher. Age of Disappearance: Twelve. Family: Father, Brother, Sister. Reason of Disappearance: Playing with friends after ballet practice. Status: Murdered.

     Amelia Amnell. Age of Disappearance: Eleven. Family. Mother, Father. Reason of Disappearance: Kidnapped, fled her captors. Status: Murdered.

     Jensen Meiffert. Age of Disappearance: Ten. Family: Mother, Father, Brother. Reason of Disappearance: Climbed Mount Ebott to search for cooking ingredients. Status: Murdered.

     Alric Meiffert. Age of Disappearance: Thirteen. Family: Mother, Father, Sister. Reason of Disappearance: Stole his father's gun to find his sister Jensen. Status: Murdered.

     Frisk Ancrath/Dreemur(?). Age of Disappearance: Seven. Family: Mother (judged), Father (judged). Reason of Disappearance: Fled abusive household. Status: Rescued.

     Eight children, one rescued. It breaks your heart to admit it but those are incredibly good odds. The average ratio is two for every one thousand. To think that six of them were brutally murdered. Cut down by a mad king backed into a corner. There's no question about it, even if Frisk had somehow destroyed the barrier and freed monsterkind Asgore's fate was sealed. He would've been executed by the organization.

     As you walk passed some Echo Flowers you wonder if you should whispers the names of the children to them. It somehow seems fitting, all things considered.

     Maybe later, in the room with the most Flowers. For now you'll just take the scenic route to Alphy's lab. After getting the queen's approval for communication you just know she and Undyne want to celebrate. They'll probably marathon 'Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie' again. You honestly don't mind which anime you all watch; they're fun, and you wonder if you would have watched them had you chosen a family all those years ago.

     It feels good to be up and about without Sans watching over you. Every time you went to Hotland via the ferry he was always nearby, selling hot dogs and napping away. Smart money's on Alphys informing Toriel of your LV and her ordering Sans to keep an eye on you. You're honestly not offended, you would've done the same in her position.

     You're kind of shamed to admit that you haven't taken the time to explore more of the Underground. The tour was great but everything was rushed to fit into one day. All you've done since then is take the ferry to Hotland and New Home. Now's as good a time as any you suppose. Walking passed the the various monsters in Waterfall you wave and greet them casually as they do the same. Seems word hasn't reached them yet of the tip you left Grillby or your heart-to-rib with Sans. Just as well, they have nothing to fear from you.

     Thanks to Frisk that is.

     It's incredible the strength that kid has. Any sane and rational person would have fought back and killed at least a handful of their assailants just to stay alive - it's just basic instincts - but Frisk held true to their beliefs to the very end. Their determination not only saved them, but everyone here. If only they knew how loved they were in the Underground.

     When you step onto an extra long bridge you feel something. It was brief, but it felt like a shock wave underneath the floor. Hm, it didn't feel like Sans venting. When he makes tremors they're focused, controlled, in check. This felt long and sporadic, kind of like a pulse. And it was only the one. Hm, you really should get back to Alphys soon. She's probably collecting readings of it right now. Without skipping a beat you continue on forward, until you see something. That definitely wasn't there before.

     It looks like a shimmering star.

     Frisk didn't mention this. You'd like to move on but you find yourself compelled to stay with it. You turn to the star and stare. The longer you remain there, the more enticing it is. There aren't any voices in your head, but there's this feeling growing within you. Every fiber in your being is slowly but surely beckoning you to reach out and touch the yellow star. It wants you to make contact with it, to the point that it almost hurts not to.

     So of course you don't. You have no idea what's going on with you but you have more than enough training and experience to ignore any urges of the mind, body and soul. It's not the first time you had to fight off an artificially induced attraction. But just as you're about to turn away and get to the Lab the star explodes and covers you in golden dust.

     Well shit. If that thing was magic there goes days of careful note taking. Maybe Alphys will be able to discern it from the rest of your soul. Should still be easy to do. You've been eating lots of monster food but it's nowhere near enough to compensate for a lifetime of no magical exposure. Oh well.

     You press on, and when you finally reach the fork on the bridge you see someone on your left. Whoever it is they're pretty far away, all the way to the edge of the dock. They look gray, but it's hard to say for sure from where you are. Hey, this is your chance to meet someone who wasn't introduced by a member of the court. Why not?

     You smile and walk towards the monster, realizing that they're in fact rather short and mostly gray with darker gray, but with something yellow and green around their shoulders. As you get closer to them you see that they're facing the water. They're looking out at it rather contem..pla..tive...

     Oh no.

     You double time it towards them, stopping a few feet behind. Not close enough to get into their personal space, but enough to go after them if you need to. Judging by their striped shirt you have to assume they're a kid, with a long tail, bows on their head, and no arms.

     'Hi there,' you say trying to get their attention.

     If they noticed you they didn't acknowledge it. You try again. 'Mind if I stand next to you?'

     This time the little monster child gives you the slightest of nods and you take cautious steps forward. When you look at them again you realize the green and yellow thing is a golden flower, but significantly bigger. Even the ones in the Ruins would be dwarfed by it.

     Rather then try and strike up a conversation with them you decide to take an alternative approach. You two stare out into the dark water in silence. The seconds drag on, but trying to talk to them right now may just make them more reluctant to say anything at all. So you'll just keep them company.

     Eventually after who knows how long they turn to you and speak. 'Have you ever thought of a world where everything is exactly the same...except you don't exist? Everything functioning perfectly without you?' She lets out a dry chuckle. 'That thought terrifies me.'

     You stare out into the water as you speak. 'When I was around your age I did. I thought I was going to be forgotten and alone forever. The whole world just moving on, indifferent to my existence.'

     Her eyes dull, 'Did it happen? Did everyone just forget you?'

     'Yes and no. I left behind everyone I ever knew forever, but I met new people. Made new friends, and did what I could. The world may have forgotten me, but I chose not to be forgotten. I rose up and took control of my life, because it is mine and mines alone.'

     'Did anyone try and stop you? Did others try to control you?'

     You close your eyes before answering. 'Yes, they hurt me. They hurt me a lot. They took everything from me so that I would never resist. But I never stopped. No matter how much it hurt I still fought back in my own way.'

     The monster child stares back into the water and you two once again stand in silence. This time you as a question. 'What's your name?'

     'I'm supposed to call myself “Goner Kid.”'

     Dammit. The way she said it. Short, rehearsed, emotionless. That's not her, that's conditioning.

     'But what's your real name?'

     'Goner Kid' seems surprised by your response and looks at you again. 'He says that is my real name. I have to call myself that.'

     'What happens if you don't?' You begin to open your senses, waiting for something to go wrong.

     'I'm supposed to call myself “Goner Kid.”' she says sharply.

     You decide to let it go for now, not wanting to provoke her. As you two stare out into the water again she lets out a sigh.

     'Listen, thank you for trying to cheer me up, but please forget about me.'

     'I won't do that,' you say simply.

     She gives you a sad look, 'It's for the best, please don't think about me anymore.'

     'No.' You turn to her. 'I don't just forget about people, especially someone like you. Whether you realize it or not you already had an impact on my life, and I will always be grateful to you for that.'

     She closes her eyes and swallows her emotions back. 'It won't matter. Soon he'll find me, and he'll take me back. Without my friend it's hopeless.'

     'What friend?'

     'My friend who helped me escape. They said that with this flower we can become really strong. Strong enough to get away and protect my brother and ourselves, but they were captured. But now it's only a matter of time. I would have liked to have seen him one more time before...' The kids eyes water and she whimpers. 'I don't want to go back.'

     You get on your knees and smile at her. 'Then you won't. I won't allow it. I understand how you feel. You think that without this one person you have nothing left in this world right? That they were strong and you feel powerless without them? Well it's been my experience that that's not true. It took a lot of courage on your part to get away. They may have given you strength but you decided to act on it. You chose to put your faith in something, and push through no matter the risk to you. That makes you powerful. You are strong, and I promise you you're not alone. You have me, and I'll take care you.'

     The child sniffles and wipes her eyes with her tail. 'But what can you do?'

     Your smile becomes a smirk. 'Funny you should ask. I may not look like much but I'm a human, and a very powerful one at that. If you let me I can protect you and your brother.'

     Her eyes become as wide as saucers. 'You're human?'

     'Yup, and I promise, I won't ever lie to you. I can protect you both, and I will. You have my word. But you have to help me kid, who is after you?'

     The kid begins to shake. 'The...the King of the Underground.'

     You raise an eyebrow. '...Asgore?'

     She shakes her head. 'No, the True King.'

     Suddenly the bridge begin to shake just like before. You both turn to the water and something emerges in the air. It's...some sort of rift. It's pitch black, almost draining the color out of the room. Large black tentacles are coming out of it, and they seem to sense you or the kid. What in the name of Creation is this! No matter.

     Objective: Protect the child.

     You move the girl behind you and take up a defensive stance. 'It's now or never kid. Do you chose to accept my help?'

     The little girl can only quake in fear as her eyes are locked onto the void. The tentacles seem to be taking their time, almost studying the two of you. Likewise you're making sure to keep track of all of them. One of them takes a swing at you and you push the girl away taking the full brunt of the swing. Fuck! It's like slamming into a brick wall! Your arm feels like it almost broke from the impact!

     You quickly duck before it can wrap around you and jump back into your stance, showing no hint of pain or discomfort. You can't afford to right now. 'I can do this all day kid, but it's up to you! Do you want my help!'

     The girl seems to have snapped out of her trance, still terrified and shaking. 'Y-ye-yes! Please help me!'

     At her words you turn and scoop the child into your arms and make a mad dash to the Lab. The void seems momentarily surprised by your actions before giving chase with its tentacles. Keep going, don't stop for anything!

     You try your best to gain some distance, using your adrenaline to push yourself further along. Gotta make it to the Lab. Undyne can help. You have no magic, no weapons. You can't begin to wonder how you can fight this thing.

     Quit thinking about the problem damn it. You don't need to fight it, just get away from it. The girl's counting on you and you won't fail her. The tentacles are keeping pace, they aren't attacking or flinging themselves at you, but they're not letting up. They're waiting for something.

     All the better. You don't need to lose speed by dodging. There! There's the bridge to Hotland! You double time it and keep the girl close to you. As you step onto the bridge the void chooses to act. The tentacles begin to lash out madly at you, throwing themselves anywhere you were or are.

     Slash!

     You grit your teeth as one slices your back. It doesn't hurt only because you're focusing on running away. Soon it begins to sting and throb, but that's not important. You have to keep going, you can't let up!

     You can see the water cooler from a distance. Yes! You're almost there! Somehow you summon even more speed and close the distance even faster. You can do it! You can make it!

     The tentacles are attacking everywhere around you, but haven't attacked you directly besides the one slash. Doesn't matter right now, you need to make it to the Lab.

     Just as you're about to step off the bridge you feel your feet fall through. You're plunging head first into the lava.

     This is what he void wanted.

     You're too far away to reach for the cliff. You won't make it. You're going to die.

     No matter.

     Without a second thought you throw the girl above you and on to the cliff. Yes! She made it! No matter what happens she has to live. You don't matter, she does.

     Wait, what's going on? No! NO! The void is going after her! It's got her! The girl screams at the top of her lungs as the tentacles pull her back to it.

     'NOOOO! DON'T TAKE ME! DON'T TAKE ME THERE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! DON'T DO THIS!!! HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!'

     You're getting angry. You're powerless to help her. You can't do anything to save her.

     You're going to die, and she's going to go back to her abuser. There's nothing you can do but get madder. You're not sad, you're not forlorn. You're angry. This can't be how it ends. This can't be her fate. No one else knows about her, no one can help her. Only you.

     No, no. You won't leave her to her fate. You won't accept this! You can't! YOU WONT!

     You refuse.

     

_Frisk wakes up early Saturday morning. After a big day at the park and helping to clean up the kitchen they feel refreshed and ready for the day. Once they clean up in the bathroom the head over to the kitchen and are surprised to see Miss Karen in full business clothes cooking eggs and pancakes, Frisk's favorite._

_'Morning hon. Sorry, I got called in today to meet with a client and gotta head out. Emily will be over soon, she'll make lunch if I'm not back by then,' the caregiver says serving Frisk a hot breakfast and a glass of orange juice. Even when in a rush Frisk is her number one priority._

_Frisk smiles at her. 'I understand Miss Karen, I'll be good, I promise.'_

_Karen rushes out of the kitchen but stops before opening the door. She turns and gives Frisk a tight hug. 'I know Frisk, I trust you. Listen, “Emily” has the key so don't open the door for anyone. She'll knock and then let herself in. I'm sorry, I really wanted to spend the day with you. At least we have tomorrow right?'_

_Frisk happily hugs her back. 'It's okay Miss Karen, honest. I know you have a lot of responsibilities. I'll keep everything clean so that you don't have to worry.'_

_'Thank you, I gotta get going hon. I'll be back soon I promise. Take care!' Karen kisses Frisk's forehead and waves goodbye before rushing out._

_She wipes the tears threatening to fall down her face. 'I'm so sorry Frisk. Please forgive me.'_

_With Miss Karen gone Frisk can't help but feel a bit lonely. This is the first time in a while that they've been all alone. They're not sure how to feel about it. On the one hand it's kind of a nice change of pace having some personal time before 'Emily' arrives. The only times they were ever alone was when they were in their room or the bathroom. Not that they minded really.  Because on the other hand they feel a little sad. Frisk has gotten used to being around someone, and the condo suddenly feels big and empty._

_They decide to take their breakfast over to the living room and watch some cartoons. Miss Karen lets them browse stuff on her TV as long as they only go to the kid's channels. As they put the plate on the glass coffee table they notice a small book on the couch. It looks new, but it has no title or anything._

_Miss Karen must have forgotten it. They hope it wasn't important for the meeting. They pick it up and to their surprise it has a note on it._

_For Frisk._

_This was for them? But why was it on the couch? Why didn't Miss Karen give it to them? Did it slip her mind when she was rushing? Frisk gets comfortable on the couch and looks at the book. They open it and the first page reveals the title: 'Mother.' T_

_hey flip to the first chapter and soon get lost in the words. Frisk doesn't like this story at all. It's so sad, and the characters are so mean. It talks about a rich lady who tricked girls into her mansion. Lots of them disappeared forever, never to return to their families. They called her the Blood Countess, and she not only kidnapped the girls but hurt them because she thought it was fun._

_It sent a shiver down Frisk's back. Asgore hurt a lot of people, but her never liked doing it. He always looked really sad whenever he hurt Frisk. At least the Blood Countess was finally caught by the Church, though Frisk wasn't sure which one. They locked her up forever. Good, no one else had to die._

_The book goes on to talk about how the Church created a special organization, people to figure out how the Blood Countess got away with hurting so many people. To make sure no one can ever do it again._

_They put a special leader called a bishop in charge of the organization. They went to the town the Blood Countess lived in and searched everywhere. Lots of people were sad because they lost people to the Countess. Sisters, daughters, granddaughters. Having the person responsible for it all in prison wasn't enough; the people wanted everyone who helped her locked away too._

_Through hard work and determination the organization created a list of people that had helped the Blood Countess kidnap all those girls. Shop owners, teachers, merchants, anyone who could get near everyday people and the Countess without drawing suspicion. Some of them were arrested and sent to prison for their part, but a lot weren't._

_Frisk frowned at that part. Why wouldn't they be arrested? They hurt people, they should face justice. Apparently Frisk wasn't the only person who thought the same thing. Lots of agents in the organization were angry that they weren't arresting the merchants and others. They talked to the bishop lots of times about it, but he said to trust him, that God told him to let those people go._

_Most accepted his explanation, but one person didn't. A nun pretended to believe the bishop and did her own secret investigation. Then she discovered the truth._

_God wasn't talking to the bishop. The merchants and other rich people were paying him money to leave them alone, and he accepted it. Frisk was starting to feel angry. Money. Why did people act so rotten when it came to money? Muffet wanted money sure but she was trying to help her spider clans trapped in the Ruins. She didn't even hurt them when they went passed the webs. But these people really did hurt all those girls and their families. Lots of them didn't need the money at all. They just wanted more. Why is money more important than being good to people?_

_The nun was very mad. She told all the agents that she could trust in the organization and they went to confront the bishop. He still denied it, and accused the nun of being a witch to protect himself. When they tried to arrest her her followers defended the nun and a big fight broke out._

_The only people who survived were the nun and some of her followers. When the Church discovered what had happened they ordered the nun to go home, but she refused, because she wanted justice done for everyone who was hurt. The Church was mad, and said if she disobeyed them she'd be banished forever._

_She made sure none of the rich people ever hurt people again. And after that the organization stayed together, traveling all over the world to help anyone that was being hurt like those poor girls._

_No one remembers who that nun was. Her named was erased by the Church for not listening to them. And the organization never wrote it down because she said it didn't matter. She didn't want to be remembered as some sort of hero. All she wanted to do was help people. But to those who know this story, to everyone she's ever influenced, she will forever be known as Mother._

_'What do you think Frisk?' Frisk jumps scared and is very surprised to see 'Emily' standing in front of them. They were so focused on the book they completely forgot she was supposed to come over today._

_'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!' she goes to hug and comfort Frisk._

_'It's alright, I was just surprised.' They say. Frisk is still trying to wrap their head around everything they just read. Why was it important for them to know this? Why was the book just for them? '_

_Trying to figure the story out?' Asks 'Emily' with a small smile._

_Frisk nods, not really surprised she got it. 'Emily' and Miss Karen were really good at figuring out what Frisk was thinking. 'Why did I have to read it? I don't understand this story at all “Emily.”'_

_'Emily' sits straight. 'The book tells the beginning of the story, but it goes on long after. The organization in the story goes everywhere, rescuing people and doing their best to help them. They try and help them make better lives, but some are asked to join, so that they can go on and help other. Miss Karen and I were rescued, and so were you Frisk. Miss Karen rescued you, and you deserve to know the truth.'_

_Frisk's mouth drops at her words. 'Miss Karen is one of them? She's part of those people?'_

_'No Frisk, Miss Karen is what we call an ally. We rescued her, helped her recover, helped her gain a new family, and let her live her life. When needed we can ask her to help us, but she can always say no. We never force any good people to help us if they don't want to.'_

_Frisk mulls all this over. The organization rescued them; they rescued Miss Karen and 'Emily.' And they're supposed to be really old. 'Why did Miss Karen rescue me herself? Was it because she felt guilty?'_

_'Emily' hugs Frisk tight. 'Miss Karen is never under any obligation to do anything for us. She didn't have to help you, she didn't have to help me. She could've just said no and that would've been the end of it. But she chose to help us, because she's a good person. She wanted to help you Frisk, and trust me when I say she loves having you around.'_

_That makes Frisk feel better; they aren't a burden. They aren't taking up her time. They're wanted. But the more Frisk thought about it the more confused they got. 'Wait, you said you rescued her, but then you said she helped you. How did that happen.'_

_The young agent laughs a little. 'When I said we rescued her I meant the organization as a whole. One of the members called an agent saved her life when she was a kid. Then when I was rescued by a different agent, and she took me in to recover.'_

_'Wait, you're an agent “Emily?”'_

_'Yup, I was asked to join and said yes. I wanted to help as many people as I can. That's why I'm here. To help you Frisk.'_

_Frisk can't help but smile at her, 'you helped me so much already “Emily,” you and Miss Karen. I never thought I'd ever eat real food again, or shower whenever I wanted, or sleep in my own room. And you guys make me feel better, like I'm not a waste of space.'_

_'Emily' has to bite the inside of her mouth to keep her face straight. This kid is anything but a waste, they don't deserve to be called as such. She's glad their parents were judged. They'll never hurt Frisk ever again._

_'Frisk, you're one of the kindest sweetest people I've ever met. Never once did I think you were a waste of space or anything like that. I know it still hurts,what was done to you, and I'm sorry you have to go through it. But I promise you, you won't deal with it alone. We'll help any way we can. Which is why on Monday you'll be seeing some special doctors.'_

_Frisk looked confused. 'What are these doctors going to do “Emily?”'_

_She sighs a little and does her best to sound positive. 'We're going to talk to them about the Underground.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look what I made!
> 
> I know I'm beyond late, I stayed up really long hours trying to get this right. I ended up cutting two pages that I accidentally wrote in my post-work exhaustion. 
> 
> Note that this chapter is very, VERY raw, so don't be surprised if I go back and edit and rewrite the heck out of it in the future.
> 
> Hope this was worth the wait, let me know what y'all think!
> 
> Til next time!


	14. 11-Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Here you go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! If you thought my computer getting destroyed, me catching the flu, then pneumonia, then dealing with visiting relatives, then subzero temperatures, then getting a promotion at work, then BUYING MY FIRST HOUSE, then renovating the heck out of said house, then buying everything I need to move into said house, then installing internet into that house was gonna stop me from working on this you don't know how wrong you are!
> 
> Enjoy!

     But just as you're about to turn away and get to the Lab the star explodes and covers you in golden dust.

     Well shit. If that thing was magic there goes days...of...care...

     What?

     You look around you, getting a good look at everything. This, this is wrong. The bridge, the star. Didn't you already see this? It's too familiar. You've had deja vu before sure but this isn't that. It's not just a fleeting curiosity. You felt this. You experienced this. You lived this.  All of this. It's more than instinct, it's more than a dream. It's....like, you were literally just here, you can almost see a ghost of yourself move ahead.

     Without any other options you take cautious steps forward, trying to think. Alright then, let's try to figure this out, remember everything that just happened in this supposed memory of yours. After the bridge came a myriad of things. It's difficult to grasp but you remember some things: a void, large black tentacles, the lava, the girl, the-

     THE GIRL!

     You run as fast as you can to the end of the bridge and take a sharp left. She's there! She's okay! As you make your way to her she turns and looks just as surprised as you. You stop mere feet in front of her. You don't know what's going on, you don't know if you had some sort of vision or what have you. Just in case she doesn't recognize you you'll not act as though you're acquainted.

     But to your surprise she takes steps towards you. 'Kid, do you know who I am?'

     She can only stare wide-eyed. 'You-you-you...'

     You bend down and try to calm her, 'take your time sweetie, I'm not going anywhere.'

     The little girl breaths and gulps. 'You can Reset.'

     You blink at her statement. 'Reset? Reset what?'

     'Reset time.'

     That's all the confirmation you need. You pick the girl up and begin running away from the bridge. You need to get away from here as humanly possible before-

     The area begins to shake and when you look back you can see the void open again. This time the tentacles explode from it and head directly for you.

     Not this time. It won't happen again.

     You do your best to get away but it's far more aggressive than you remember. Without warning the tentacles try to grab at you simultaneously. You get low without stopping, dodging left and right when you need to. Dammit, so much for gaining distance.

     All you can do is keep going, but you don't know where anymore. Gerson's home is in a civilian sector and River Person's boat makes you a sitting fucking duck. Faster dammit, you've already been through this! The tentacles haven't tried to grab you in a while.  When you glance back you see that they're actually pretty far away.  Looking ahead you see the cave that leads to Hotland.  Damned thing must be planning a repeat performance.

     You have one chance. When you reach the entrance you stop and put try to put the girl down, but she wraps her tail around you. 'Listen to me sweetie, I need you to be brave. Just like before with your friend. I need you to run to the Lab-'

     'No!!!! Don't leave me! He'llgetmehe'llgetmehe'llgetmehe'll-'

     You give her a tight hug, doing your best to get her attention. You need to speed this along for her sake. 'Listen, please. I don't know what to do yet, but Undyne does, she has magic and I don't. I'll make sure that thing doesn't chase you. I'm a human, it'll want my soul. Now go!'

     'Goner Kid' is clinging to you completely petrified. Fuck, this isn't going to work. You know what, fine. You turn with her in one arm and take a defensive stance once again. You didn't want to use this, but you have no choice. The tentacles are circling above you both and trying to intimidate you both. Without any other plays you reach into your back pocket for it. It's the only way. You glare at the enemy before grabbing your weap-

     Suddenly you don't know what happened. You feel yourself being pulled from behind. The wind is knocked out of your lungs as you instinctively hold on to the child for dear life. Something has you both. Something strong. It takes a blink for you to realize what's going on. You're feet are high in the air and so is the rest of you. You're both being dragged away into Hotland. How did you let your guard down so much!? You can't even get your weapon anymore because you're holding on to 'Goner Kid.'

     Fuck it. It wants a fight, it'll have a war!

     You pivot your hips and swirl around to get a look at your soon-to-be-dead opponent and blink. 'You?'

     Muffet smiles back. 'Lovely to see you too dearie, but I don't think now's the best time for reunions.' She points behind her and you get a good look at the tentacles chasing you both. It's only then that you realize she's holding you with her two middle arms while using the rest of her limbs to run along the ceiling.

     The tentacles are chasing in full speed sending out one after the other to desperately snatch you all from every direction, but Muffet's in her element. Even with the two of you in tow she effortlessly moves between every one before picking up her speed and widening the gap. Thank the Spirits she's on your side. In no time she's made it to the entrance of the Lab. 'Get us in there!'

     Muffet nods and once in range she launches herself with the two of you in her arms. The child has her eyes closed but you can't afford to so you see her pivot herself and launch a string of web a the top of the Lab entrance. She land right outside the door and sets you down.  You rush to the door and knock on it hard. 'Undyne! Security breach!'

     While you try and get someone's attention Muffet turns to keep an eye on your enemy until Undyne finally opens up. 'WHAT THE HE-'

     Holding the girl in one arm you push past her pulling Muffet with you. 'Lock the door now!'

     'HOLD THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME-'

     Muffet closes the door and gives the ex-captain a very serious look. 'Undyne, normally I'm not a fan of such a harsh tone but it would be in our best interest to do as they say.'

     She growls at you but puts in what you assume is a code locking the door. 'THERE, NOW WILL SOMEONE TELL...me?'

     Undyne stops and just stares at you. But not at you.  Following her eyesight you can see her looking at your charge. Without another word she closes the gap between you.  'Goner Kid' sees her and hides her face in your arm.

     'Monster Girl?'

     The child looks up at her completely surprised, 'y-you know me?'

     'Undyne! What's g-going on!?' Everyone turns to a shocked Dr Alphys running towards you.

     'I-I got an alert the emergency lock-down procedure was initiated, what happened?'

     Undyne turns her attention back towards you. 'You know, that's a very good question Alph. I'm getting snacks set up for our marathon and next thing I know I got the human and Muffet over here strong-arming me into locking down the Lab. I'd like to know why I had to shut us down and why one of our missing monsters is with the human.'

     'Missing monsters?'

     'No way punk, you're gonna answer me. That goes double for you Muffet. Now, where did you find her and why did you run in here like your lives depended on it?' Undyne points to a shaking Monster Girl in your arms.

     **'Actually, I have a request.'**

     Literally from out of nowhere standing in front of the Lab door is another gray monster. He's relatively short, only a little taller than Dr Alphys with a dark gray vertical line crossed by two horizontal lines going down his chest. Almost like a surgical scar.

     Upon seeing him Monster Girl shrieks at the top of her lungs and hides herself as much as she can in your chest shaking violently. You wrap your arms around her, cursing the fact you can't do more. 'What the hell do you want?'

     With huge unblinking eyes he points at Monster Girl.

**'Nothing much, but you have something that belongs to us. All I want is our property back, and it's in your best interest to comply. Otherwise you'll have to answer to His Majesty, and He won't be as polite as I am. So gimme.'**

     Everyone has different reactions to this thing's statement. At least you assume they do. You don't really care about that right now. You gently yet firmly unwrap the young child from you and carefully give her to Muffet. 'Protect her.'

     Before she can answer you turn towards your prey and crack your knuckles.

     Sorry Frisk, this is why you hate making promises.

_'Ready hon?' Karen asks before she and 'Emily' guide Frisk into the building._

_Frisk just shrugs and nods their head a little.  The two females on either side of them look at each other before gently walking them inside._

_They can't blame Frisk for their attitude. Frisk trusted Karen with their most precious secret and as far as they're concerned she blabbed it to everyone and called them crazy. Frisk was really quiet the rest of the weekend, barely speaking or reacting to anyone. 'Emily' had moved in with Karen and Frisk, which would've made Frisk extremely happy had it been under normal circumstances. Now they watch everything they say and do, like if they're under a microscope._

_Frisk sighs when Karen goes to sign them in. They're being bad, they know it. They're acting like a spoiled brat and being ungrateful after everything Miss Karen and 'Emily' did for them. Without them Frisk would be out on the street wondering when there next meal would be, or if they'd ever sleep again. And they're repaying their love with this. '_

_Miss Branford?' Frisk snaps out of their thoughts as Miss Karen stands to talk to the receptionist._

_'The doctor will see you now, first room to your right.'_

_'Thank you, come on you two.' 'Emily' stands and takes Frisk's hand as they all walk to the patient room. She feels guilty about everything. There was a part of her that hoped Frisk would understand why they're doing this. They weren't just gonna give them a bunch of pills and hollow words of encouragement. They are gonna get to the bottom of their story and truly give them closure._

_But at the end of they day Frisk is a little kid and reacted the way kids do. No one believes their story and there was no hiding that fact. Of course that's gonna hurt them, and it probably hurt more because she and Karen didn't believe them either._

_Miss Karen sits Frisk between her and 'Emily' and gives them a hug. They move as if they want to reciprocate but hesitate, and instead just keeps their eyes on the floor. Poor kid. She knows all too well what it's like to have the people you trust most not believe them. It was the reason she ran away. If no one was gonna help her what was the point? She gave Frisk plenty of space while making it clear that she still loved them and was there to talk to about anything._

_When the doctor knocks on the door Frisk looks up. 'Good afternoon everyone, I'm Doctor Chere and this is my assistant Mr Garamonde. You must be Frisk. It's so nice to finally meet you.' Everyone is introduced and shakes hands before Dr Chere and Mr Garamonde take their seats._

_'Before we begin, Frisk, sweetie, I want to assure you that this is a perfectly safe environment in every sense of the word. I don't think you're insane or anything. That is my initial professional assessment based on going through your records, not just my opinion.'_

_Frisk is genuinely surprised by her statement. 'But, then why am I here? I know I'm not crazy and I'm not making the Underground up. I don't understand any of this.'_

_Dr Chere can hear the pent up frustration in their voice. 'Frisk, may I tell you a story?'_

_When they nod she begins. 'When I was a little girl my aunt took me to a park near home. I wanted to go in the sandbox but instead walked me to this slide. It was amazing Frisk. This thing was huge; I couldn't even see the top. My aunt had to come down with me I was so scared of it. I closed my eyes and held up onto her so tight I thought I was gonna tear her shirt. '_

_It was the scariest thing in my life and I'll never forget how I thought my aunt was so brave for going down with me, I thought for sure she was gonna be just as scared. Years later when I went back to visit that park I couldn't find the slide. It wasn't a big park but no matter how long I searched it just wasn't there._

_'Eventually I figured that it was probably deemed too dangerous and replaced with a smaller one. It made perfect sense to me since it was so massive no sane parent would let their toddlers climb it.  I didn't think much of it again until I went through some old family photos and saw my aunt and I standing by the slide. It was the same as the one I saw at the park when I went looking for it. Turns out it was always the same one. The slide didn't change, but my perception of it did.'_

_Frisk blinks at her story. They're trying to figure out what it means, but they don't get how it connects to the meeting. 'What I'm trying to say is that we may remember things a certain way but they can be very different from the truth. Our memories are not always reliable, the more times we replay them in our heads the more they change, until they're almost complete fiction. To me that slide was as big as a house once upon a time, and for you Mount Ebott may be different than how you remember it.'_

_'...you think I just made it all up? That they're not real?'_

_'I think you know that they're real Frisk. I believe you really did climb Mount Ebott and saw something there. But sweetie, you have to understand: there is simply no such thing as magic, or monsters for that matter.'_

_Frisk can only gape at her. They can't believe what they're hearing. Frisk is at their wit's end. 'Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I know how crazy it sounds! Yeah I didn't believe in magic either! I didn't believe in dumb cartoon stuff anymore! None of them were supposed to be real! I didn't even think I was gonna survive that fall, but I did. And I saw monsters, and they're real! Magic is real! You don't wanna believe because you don't have any proof, but it's all real!'_

_Everyone tries to not really stare, but it's hard no to pick up on Frisk's words. Karen tries to hold the little angel's hand but they pull away. Dr Chere speaks up. 'Frisk, sweetie, you have to appreciate how difficult it is for us to believe this. You said it yourself you didn't want to believe it either, you already knew magic was make-believe. But Frisk, I have to ask: how high was your fall down Mt Ebott?'_

_Frisk thinks it over before answering. 'I don't know, it was really high.'_

_'And did you lose consciousness when you fell?'_

_'...yeah.'_

_'Sweetheart, don't you think it's plausible that when you fell, you may have been hurt enough that you hallucinated some things? Not all of it, but enough to where what you could have seen things differently?'_

_Frisk stares at her awhile. They want to rebuttal, they want to give her a counterargument, but Frisk can't. It kind of makes sense. Frisk hit there head really hard, and there were lots of parts that didn't have the best lighting. But, how could all of it not be real? How could they make up Toriel's hugs, or Papyrus's special blue attack, or Undyne's spears? If it's all fake what did Frisk feel?  Could it really be something else?_

_'I...I don't know.'_

_Bingo. Objective complete. Dr Chere has no illusions convincing Frisk that the Underground is fake. That's just a waste of energy. This first session is about planting the seed the of doubt in them; making them question what they believe. Someone is going to be sent to investigate Mount Ebott, they'll find out what really happened to Frisk and the others, and when they do they'll be able to gently confront them with it. It's not a pretty thing to do, but it's an important step to help them accept the truth when it's presented with it. For now she decides that they should move on to other matters. The Underground is just a reaction, she needs to get to the cause._

_'Frisk sweetie I'm sorry I upset you, that truly was not my intention. All I want to do is help you. If you want to head home today I completely understand. No hard feelings, I promise.'_

_Frisk sits down and sighs. Karen offers her hand and Frisk, drained and overwhelmed, accepts it and holds it tight. 'I just want to go home.'_

_Dr Chere smiles at the sight. 'That's perfectly okay. You're in good hands Frisk, I promise.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not back on schedule yet but I wanted to post this just as much for me as for y'all. I've lost sleep trying to get this written and I hope in some ways it lives up to the wait. 
> 
> 'Til next time!


	15. 12-Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: The Fall

     You're thrown against the wall and are just barely to move to avoid the black lightning heading your way. As you struggle to get up you see Undyne holding the line between your prey and your charge. She's matching its black bones with her spears blow for blow, but the enemy simply shoots another wave of lightning at her to force her back.

     She raises her spear and summons a green aura around your enemy. If you remember correctly Frisk said that aura is meant to keep your feet in place so you cant run away. Clever, if she can't hold the line she can make sure it can't advance forward. Just as you get up the bastard simply walk through the aura and continue to throw bones and lighting to Undyne. Dammit, what the hell is this thing?

     Muffet's moved Alphys and Monster Girl as far away from the battle as she can but the enemy is going to reach her if not stopped. You're running out of options. Undyne has no way of countering the lightning and is retreating farther back. But something's off. It's not just using the lightning, it's also attacking with the black bones that Undyne can counter. But why?

     You can't keep holding back. You rush headfirst towards the enemy with a loud roar. A novice move, but hopefully distracting enough to give Undyne an opening. The creature barely reacts and simply shoots bolts at you from its finger. It's all you can do to leap to your right and not get shocked, only to be met with a bone square to your face.

     Damnation. Everything starts spinning, but you shake your head hard to keep your wits about. Alright, what did we learn? It doesn't see you as a threat and it makes sense; you don't have magic or weapons. Judging by that bone it seems it sees you as nothing but a nuisance. But it keeps using those same bones on the former captain even though its lighting is more effective. Is it something personal? A grudge?

     Hey wait, that's it! You're not its focus! As far as it's concerned you don't matter! You have to make it personal against you! You stand up and begin taunting the enemy, 'Hey you bastard don't you dare fucking ignore me! I'm not some useless pile of shit like you! You wanna fight a real opponent have at thee!'

     This gets the desired effect. The enemy stops and turns to you with a hard scowl. It throws waves of black lightning at you. You just barely manage to duck under it and begin to run straight towards it.

     'PUNK DON-' Undyne tries to warn you but the enemy blasts her away with lighting herself. Damn that thing. You try desperately to get close enough to fight back effectively but just as it seems you closing the gap the freak raises both its arms to the sky. Underneath you something begins to glow. When your left foot touches the floor all you see is a black bone pierce through it.

     Before you can trip and fall other bones emerge through the floor and you. You don't know what this is. You feel something all around you. When you look down you see black and red. What's the red stuff? Is it blood? Why is it on that black stuff? You reach out to touch it, but when you do pain shoots through your body!

     It's only then that you realize what happened. You're in shock; the bones went straight through you and are sticking out the other way from all sorts of angles. You begin to shake and feel your body go cold. The understanding of what just happened to you is seeping in and a wave of pain hits you all at once.

     You can do nothing but scream in agony. What the hell were you thinking!? You try and clutch to one of the bones in your abdomen but even the lightest tap sends a fury of pain up your spine. Your legs feel like jello and when you look at your enemy its staring at you with a smile.

     That's right, you planned this. It had to be the bones, that's why you taunted it. But you're no good in this state, you have to clear your mind.

     Imagine a room. In that room is you. That you is the sum of who and what you are. Your values, your honor, your entire being. Now close the door to that room. Throw away the key so that nothing bad can happen to you. Not to the true you. The person you really are.

     Partition complete.

     You clench your teeth and push aside your pain when you grip one bone with your left hand while your right moves behind you, giving the illusion you're trying to force the bone out of you. Come on you bastard, you got me right where you want me.

     It begins to walk towards you as you desperately try to reach your weapon. Every movement you make pushes the bones through you, ripping your body open and spilling more of your blood to the floor. It's all you can do to not collapse on the the bones right then and there. As tempting as that would be you have a job to do. For Monster Girl.

     You hear an agonizing scream come from behind your prey and see something purpleish fly out of the corner of your eye. Come on dammit, just a little...there! You got it! Just as you clutch your weapon in your hand your prey stands over you, hands balled in firsts on its sides with a menacing glare. Come on ya bastard, get a little closer.

**'A piece of shit am I? You think I'm worthless just like everyone else don't you? Well look who's -'**

     With one motion you swing your arm around and pierce your enemy through its heart. For a brief moment you see its eyes go even wider than before. Its entire being disintegrates into a silhouette of its former self. That too shatters into dust falling to the floor and your body. Just a moment ago one of the most powerful freaks you ever faced stood before you. Now all that's left is its dust and your hand holding the pencil Dr Alphys gave you.

     Never underestimate a wounded animal.

     Now that the threat's gone there's nothing for you to keep your focus on. Which probably explains why the floor is coming at you so fast. It slams against your head really hard knocking what little wind you still had in your lungs. Assuming you still had those at all.

     You can't even groan you're in that much pain. It feels like you were shot and every single bullet went straight through you. It's starting to get cold and even though you're not in a comfortable position you'd really like to take a nap.

     Yeah, a nap sounds good right now. You're so tired you could really use one.

     Wait, are you allowed to nap? You're pretty sure you're not. But you really wanna. Gosh darn it, you can't. You don't even know why but you just know it's the right thing to do. But it's so hard because you're so sleepy.

     If only you had something to focus on, it'd make it a lot easier to stay conscious. Oh hey, that's something! It's some kind of noise. And it's getting louder, which is good because it means you can stay awake. When it gets super loud something begins to make your body shake. You groan in pain as the movements make your body burn uncontrollably. Then the noise gets even louder, almost as if it's right in front of you. Hey wait, is the noise also what's shaking you?

     You decide to fight with every ounce of your strength and open your eyes. You're vision is very blurry as you're just able to squint passed your eyelids. Whatever the noise is it's coming from someone white. But not white as in a white human. It's more like paper white, or slightly grayer paper white. Do you know anyone like that?

     Shit that's Monster Girl! You blink your eyes a few times to clear your vision. As your senses come back to you so does the pain, but you still manage to understand that the child is crying over you. In between her sobs she tries and speak to you. 'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Don't die! Please! I'll do anything! Don't die please! I can't live with myself if you die! I should've left you alone! I should've jumped! Please!'

     Her sobs overcome her and she wails as she falls to her knees and lowers her head to your extended hand. It absolutely breaks your heart to see her like this. You didn't want this. You didn't want this at all. You're the one that's sorry, sorry that you can't tell her everything's going to be okay. Even if you don't make it she will, and that's all that matters.

     Suddenly there are other loud noises coming from behind your charge. It sounds like its more than one loud noise and before you know it you're staring at three pairs of feet. They all bend down to reveal it's Undyne, Muffet and Dr. Alphys. Okay good, You didn't feel like fighting anyway.

     The two former try and calm down Monster Girl while Dr. Alphys rushes to you. 'O-oh my God!' She must have just gotten a good look at your body.

     The yellow doctor turns to the others and yells something at Muffet. You're not really sure what it is because your body is really starting to get cold and you start shivering. She gives Dr Alphys something...you think. You really can't be sure because your vision is getting blurry. Hell the only reason why you know who's who is because they're all different colors.

     When Dr Alphys turns to you she moves your head and squeezes your cheeks into on 'O' shape. But Dr Alphys, you aren't drowning, this isn't the proper procedure. She puts something into your mouth and then moves your jaw to make you chew it. It hurts a lot when she does it but then again whatever is in your mouth is really yummy and familiar. Oh hey, it's a spider donut! Guess this is your last meal, you're glad they're so considerate.

     She rubs you lower jaw and throat then tilts your head backwards to make you swallow. Silly Alphys, this is monster food. You don't need to swallow, see? Bam, already disappeared! Tada! It's magic!

     It feels good having the food go through you so quickly. In fact...it feels really good. You blink your eyes and find it much easier to focus them. Dr Alphys puts another donut in your mouth and tries to get you to swallow it like before. The food disappears and with it a little more of the pain. You can begin to move your limbs without excruciating agony. Her and Undyne move your head and upper body up and they pour something into your mouth. It's spider cider. The more you try and drink the less your body hurts. Pretty soon it's almost completely gone and you there to move your body around to inspect yourself.

     There's absolutely no pain whatsoever. When you check yourself you discover that all of your holes are completely sealed. You cautiously poke the spots where they should be and there isn't the even slightest bit of irritation. What's going on! You twist your left foot around to see if there's anything wrong but nothing! Not even broken bones! You finally stare at Dr Alphys who's been helping you sit upright. 'How?'

     She smiles and sighs in relief. 'M-monster food possesses natural healing properties, even to human bodies. With yours so b-badly damaged your soul couldn't absorb the magic this time, leaving it free to repair your i-injuries. We discovered this with F-Frisk, but since you're an adult you needed a lot more food to fully recover.'

     Wow, that's genuinely amazing. Wait, shit! 'Is everyone okay?'

     'Yeah 'course we are! Don't worry about us punk, especially after you became living Swiss cheese. All that jerk did was hit Muffet and me with some lightning, One donut and we were back on our feet!' Undyne boasts proudly and gives you a big grin.

     You smile and try to stand, but find it very difficult to move your whole body. 'Easy there punk ya still lost a lot of blood. Monster food can't exactly replace that, you still need to recover.'

     Without any other options you let them sit you down properly on the floor. It's really cold but Undyne wraps you in a blanket. Then you hear some feet Muffet and Monster Girl move in front of you. Poor kid, she's shaking and sniffling wrapping her tail around one of Muffet's hands.

     'Hey, no no. Come here sweetie.' You extend your left hand – the one not covered in dust – and she immediately jumps into your embrace. She cries into your arm muffling her sobs as you pat her back softly. 'It's okay kiddo. See? I'm alright, and you're safe just like I promised.'

     You feel her shake her head no and pulls away. 'You got hurt because of me, this is all my fault.'

     Everyone gathers round and Muffet puts a hand on Monster Girl's head to console her. 'Dearie I do believe you're taking too much blame onto yourself, isn't that right friend?'

     'Muffet's right Monster Girl. You didn't make me fight for you, and you definitely didn't hurt me. Like I told you before I make my own choices. I chose to help you when I could've walked away, and I chose to fight even though I knew that guy was much stronger than me.'

     The child wipes her tears and looks solemnly at you. 'You still got hurt, and you almost died.'

     You smile. 'It was all worth it. I'd do it again in a heartb-'

     In a blink you're pushed away from everyone. You're slammed against the wall hard and held up by a blue force. It's keeping you arms pinned down and your feet off the ground. You're just barely able to move your eyes low enough to see Sans using his magic on you. 'i warned you! i warned you not to hurt a single monster down here!'

     'SANS STOP!' The others rush and push Sans enough to make him lose his balance and drop you on the floor. Sans uses his magic to force everyone off of him and then sets his eye on you. Monster Girl rushes to your side and tries to help you up.

     'i knew we couldn't trust this killer! why the hell are you defending them!?'

     'S-ss-sans it's n-no-not their f-fault!'

     'YEAH THE PUNK WAS ONLY PROTECTING US! WITHOUT THEM WE'D BE THE ONES DUSTED!'

     Sans begins to use his blue magic on you when a web wraps around him and flings him aside. Muffet walks over to him. 'Honestly Sans I would think as our former judge you would be capable of using even the simplest bit of reason. Has it not occurred to you that if the human was a threat we'd be treating them differently right now? That is what you hired me for after all.'

     Huh, so that's what she's doing here. When you look up at the child she's not crying or shaking or anything. She's calm. And looking directly at Sans.

     Without a word to you she walks towards the skeleton and glares at them. Sans opens his lip-like jaws in an attempt to speak but instead pales the longer he stares at her. 'monster girl?'

     'That's right Sans. I'm not dead, even if I look like this.'

_'Every evening at dinner they'd go on and on about their friend's kids. They were all straight A students, and played instruments, and also played sports. They'd ignore me when they did, and they really liked talking about all the awards the other kids got for competing. The only time they talked to me was to clear the table and go study.'_

_Karen held Frisk's hand as they continued in a monotone voice. 'Every day they talked about other kids that did great things, and they always sounded happy to hear that they were going to be big and successful.'_

_'And how did you do in school Frisk?' Dr Chere asked professionally, wearing her mask to hide her disgust at Frisk's so-called parents. She already had an idea as to what they were going to say._

_'I...I wasn't bad at math, or science. But I never made A's in any subject, and whenever we had to do reading I got sent to another class and had to take more lessons. The teacher went really fast and I couldn't really understand him. I tried my best, I really did. I always studied at home, and focused really hard on my assignments. But...' they tighten their hand around Karen's, unable to finish._

_Frisk doesn't like talking about any of this. It's a part of their life they'd rather forget. They hated being reminded how slow they were in school. No matter how hard they tried they never got the A's to make their parents happy. All Frisk wanted was their love, but they just weren't good enough for it._

_'I have it on good authority that you're a much faster reader now Frisk. Once you received some one-on-one tutoring you were able to use some techniques to understand the words better. Karen, “Emily” and I are very proud of you sweetie. You've come a long way since then'_

_Frisk feels as though they should be happy at that. They love Miss Karen and 'Emily,' and knowing that they're proud of Frisk does make them feel better. But looking back at it, was it really that simple? In one week 'Emily' did more for them than school ever did to help Frisk read. All that time they tried doing it on their own because the teacher was too busy to help directly. If Frisk only had her back then, would they have been a good student? Would things have been different?_

_Dr Chere notices Frisk's response to her statement and continues. 'I can understand the need to work hard on your academics. They are important to your future and help prepare you to take on many opportunities. What many of us seem to forget is that our grades are not us. There are many skills that do not get graded, and they certainly don't define who we are. You're Frisk. Not a letter, not a report card. A person who is loved not because you can read better, but because you're a caring individual.'_

_Tears trickle down Frisk's eyes. They didn't even realize they were crying until Miss Karen offered them a tissue. The more Frisk thought about it the more they cried. They didn't know why they were suddenly crying; they were ecstatic that Miss Karen didn't just love Frisk because they could read. But, if they were supposed to be loved, then..._

_'Frisk?'_

_Frisk looks up to Dr Chere. 'None of us can know what went through your birth parent's minds. It's truly hard for me to imagine them not loving you though. I like to believe they did love you, but they simply felt a certain peer pressure from their acquaintances to try and change you into who they thought you should be. It's very possible that along the way they forgot their original intentions and mistakenly used harsh tactics to mold you. It's not that they didn't love you, it's that they didn't express it in a healthy way.'_

_They only squeeze Miss Karen's hand a little harder. If they did love Frisk they had a bad way of showing it. Tor-Mom saved their life the first time they met and hugged them a lot, giving them food and shelter when they desperately needed it. How can a total stranger show so much more love to them than Mother and Father ever did? Frisk doesn't know if what Dr Chere is saying was true, but the idea that their birth parents did love them kind of made the little angel feel better, if only a little. It would have been nice to have a loving home._

_Meanwhile 'Emily' is outside the room listening in. She didn't particularly care for what Dr Chere said, but she won't hold it against her. 'Emily' didn't exactly ask them by the way before I judge you wanna tell me what you really think about your one and only child Frisk?  As far as she was concerned all they wanted was the perfect doll; someone to shape into an honor student/concert master/star football player/whatever they demanded. Frisk couldn't be those things so they withheld their 'love' until they magically became perfect. Actions speak louder than words, and their lack of police reports tells her enough about what they really felt._

_When 'Emily' hears an old familiar pair of boots she turns to the direction they're coming from and faces you. You have a very serious look on your face when you reach her so she gets straight to the point. 'Report.'_

_'Amelia did climb Mt Ebott.'_

_Damnation. She just knew it was true. That shoe they found was her size, even if she was never photographed with it she just knew it was the girl's. 'What's been decided?'_

_'I'm to climb Mt Ebott, search for her and the rest of the children and figure out what happened to everyone. Hopefully I'll be able to gather enough evidence to give the kid some peace of mind.'_

_Not surprising they're sending you instead of her. This is 'Emily's' assignment, her job is to monitor and help Frisk. She can't just get up and go to the mountain and expect Frisk to not freak out at her absence. But since she's in charge she needs to make sure you're prepared for anything. 'What do you need?'_

_You sigh. This isn't going to be pretty, what you're about to ask for. At best Frisk will cry and get angry. At worst...Fuck you really hate this part of the job. 'I need as much information as we can get. It's been decided that because there may be some survivors still alive I must leave by no later then tomorrow morning to investigate. But I can't make heads or tails of this magic business. If there are threats down there I need to know what they are. We need to perform an MRI.'_

_'Emily' flinches a bit before quickly masking her emotions. She doesn't like it, but it is the fastest way to determine the truth. 'I'll set it up, you are not to be seen until after it's over. Dismissed.'_

_When you leave she takes deep breaths to ready herself. Hopefully things go well. She wanted to wait before asking Frisk to do this, but you have a point. Frisk isn't the only child who climbed that mountain, they matter just as much and she will find out what happened to them. She hopes Frisk can forgive her for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is your not-so glorious introduction into Frisk's backstory. Just in case you ever wondered why it was you and not her that made the sojourned trek down the mountain. 
> 
> I'm gonna try and get back to our schedule, bare with me and stay determined!
> 
> Til Next Week!


	16. 13-Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, an extra long hiatus deserves an extra long chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Common Sense

     Sans stares at the girl speechless and - for the first time since you've arrived – scared. She's shaking a little, her back may be turned to you but you can at least deduce that she has very mixed emotions over him.

     Everyone is staying in place, too afraid to move and break the tension in the air. Except for you of course. Much as you'd love to figure out what the hell is going on right now it's all you can do to not shiver and collapse. You're freezing, and can't muster the strength to reach for the blanket. Everything is beginning to slowly move slightly slanted, making your eyes hurt. 'Alphys?'

     When she turns to look at you she shrieks and runs towards you. 'O-oh my God! I'm s-s-s-so sorr-ry! Undyne, they need our help! T-take them to a med bed stat!'

     Undyne goes to pick you up but you flinch at her touch. She's cold, she's very cold. You don't want to be in her arms anymore. And that cold wind isn't helping either. You shiver the entire time she has you in her arms until she lays you on a bed and puts a blanket over you. Using your precious strength you keep your eyes open and see Monster Girl by your side.

     You offer her the best smile you can to try and raise her spirits. 'Hey sweetie, are you okay?' 'A-are y-y-you going to d-d-die?' Her voice is small as she does her best to blink away her tears.

     'Heh, takes more than a little massive blood loss to do me in. Trust me Monster Girl,' that's all you can say before you feel your voice slip slowly. Hopefully it was convincing enough for her.

     'Don't worry kid, there's no way I'm going to let them kick the bucket. I owe them my life, and they owe me answers. Ya hear me punk! You don't get to die on me!' Undyne gives you both a big grin while patting Monster Girl's back.

     Your smile widens a little at her declaration. Monster Girl finally gives her a nod as she levitates towards her. Before you can close your eyes you see Dr Alphys returning towards you with something in her hand.

     It's a needle.

     Ah crapbaskets, you hate needles. They're far from the worst thing to have ever entered your body, but there's just something about how thin and frail they are that's unnerving. At least a bullet usually stays in place.

     'D-don't m-m-move please, I've never t-tr-tried this before. I-I'm s-s-s-sorry.' With that she lifts your sleeve and rubs away your dried blood with what you assume is rubbing alcohol. Then she gently grabs your arm and pushes the needle into you and squeezes the contents inside of you.

     Okay, you're more than a little alarmed. Partly because she didn't ask if you were okay with what she just did to you but mostly because she didn't even try to find your vein! She literally just jammed the needle in you and pushed all that liquid into you! What the hell-

     Oh wait. What's going –

     'AAAAARGH!'

     What's going on! Everything burns! It burns! It Burns!

     Your heart is beating too fast! Are you having a stroke? You feel something grab you and pin you down as you scream and seethe, trying to get away from the fucking pain! Make it stop dammit! Make it stop!

     It's all you can do to push the pain away, your body can barely handle this! What did she do? Why did she do it! It's-it's...It's cooling. The burning sensation is ebbing, letting you catch your breath.

     You struggle less as you feel your body slowly cool down, and with it your heartbeat. You take deep breaths as you slump in the med bed and sigh in relief.

     When you open your eyes you take a peak at Monster Girl hiding behind Alphys, who looks completely horrified at what she just witnessed. Well no shit, she stuck your arm all haphazardly and raised your temperature by at least five degrees she should feel a little bad for that.

     Still, you don't like seeing her like that. She's trying to help. Everyone is. You offer a childish smirk, 'ya know a little warning might be nice Alphys.'

     'I-I-I-I'm so sorry! That wa-wa-wa-wan'st supposed to h-h-ha-happen!' She goes over and does her best to check your vitals. . 'Well, can you at least tell me what it was supposed to do? I'd like to know why I felt like I just ate a reaper.'

     She gives you a confused look, then sighs in relief when she notices your smile. 'Undyne mentioned e-earlier that monster food can't r-replicate human b-blood. That's because blood h-has no solid state like organs or tissue, so it requires much more energy to regenerate. Y-you would've h-have to had eaten an entire bakery's worth of food to get enough magic to replace your blood, s-s-so I created this serum specifically for humans to help regenerate their hemoglobin faster. I-i-it's highly experimental though. I had no way of testing it so I could only hypothesize at how it would actually react with humans. I'i'm really sorry.'

     You stare at her nodding. That certainly explains why you were so cold earlier, you were still in shock. 'Well better me than Frisk I guess, but why did you just stick the needle in my arm instead of finding my vein?'

     'It wasn't necessary. The magic only had to touch your blood, not specifically your heart.'

     Oh, that's admittedly convenient. It would probably save valuable seconds in an emergency. 'Well hope you were taking notes because I don't intend on doing that again. And in the future ya may want to use the vein anyway. If it's meant for humans it'd put us more at ease if we were injected in a familiar fashion.'

     Alphys nods and takes your advice to heart as she jots down notes while you try to stand. Try mind you. 'Whoa hey punk take it easy! Your body may be healed but you're still recovering from the stress of it all, don't push yourself!'

     You give an appreciative smile to Undyne but shake your head, 'sorry Undyne, there's too much work to be done. Whatever I killed was not the thing chasing us. We need answers fast if we're going to defend Monster Girl.'

     With that you bend down to your charge and smile. She comes out from behind the royal scientist and approaches you. 'Are you okay?'

     You laugh a little, 'hey now, that's my line. I'll be fine sweetie, I promise.' She smiles at you as the rest of your friends give you two some space, bringing their attention to a certain short skeleton.

     'You did very good today, I'm so proud at how brave you were Monster Girl.'

     'All I did was scream and hide while everyone else fought. I'm not brave,' her voice is almost monotone as she looks down to the floor.

     'I disagree sweetie. You may not realize it but you were fighting back. When good people run away from bad people the bad ones try to take them back. Sometimes the good ones are so scared that they follow that bad people back, because they think they'll be hurt more if they keep resisting. It took a lot of courage for you to run away, and even more so for you to not go back when they told you to go with them. You knew the risks, and you didn't give up. You did good kid.'

     Monster Girl looks up at you, 'but everyone still got hurt, you almost died and that's my fault.'

     'Sweetie it's not. I fought because I wanted to. I saw what that bad person was capable of and I knew I couldn't counter it like Undyne. I could have just stayed down and let her deal with them but I didn't. I chose to fight. I did it then and I'd do it again, just like in Waterfall.'

     She shivers at the mention of that place and you spread your arms to her. She goes to you and wraps her tail as much as she can around you as you pick her up. 'Thank you.'

     'You're most welcome. But hey, is it alright if I ask you who's after you? I know you said it was the king and all, but if I know more I can defend you better.'

     At that Monster Girl stays quiet and begins to shake in your arms, squeezing you more with her tail. It's the response you expected but you still needed to ask.

     Fortunately for you there's another one you get to ask who may have the answers you need. You walk back to the group and see a calmed down Sans untied in the middle of everyone. When Alphys sees you she quickly goes to you, 'a-are you okay to w-walk? Do you need help?'

     'I'll be fine Alphys honest, but for now we do need to catch everyone up to speed as to what happened.'

     'YES PLEASE! BETWEEN MONSTER GIRL AND THAT MANIAC I THINK YOU OWE US AN EXPLINATION PUNK!'

     Seems Undyne's at her wit's end with this whole situation, and Sans isn't exactly thrilled either with Muffet keeping her eyes on him. You decide now's the time to tell everyone what happened, or at least what matters.

     'Fair enough everyone. So after we got the letter to the surface Sans and I went to Snowdin for a while, after which I decided to walk to the Lab. On a wooded bridge in Waterfall I spotted Monster Girl and next thing I know we're being chased by a mass of black tentacles, and no they don't resemble Onionsan in the slightest. These came out of some dark portal midair above the water. It followed us all the way to the entrance to Hotland. That's when...things get complicated.'

     Undyne eyes you. 'What do you mean complicated punk? Isn't that where Muffet found you?' 

     Before you answer you notice Sans looking at you very nervously. 'okay look, i'm sorry i attacked you alright. i get it, you were trying to save everyone and i was out of line.'

     Okay, that came out of nowhere. Your bullshit meter is going through the roof, and his eyes are practically begging you to skip the reset. He's desperate, he clearly doesn't want anyone else to know.

     'So apparently I can time travel.'

     Somehow the white little skeleton becomes even paler than before, his knees shake as though he wants to faint. No one else seems to notice as they just look at you with confusion. 'Dearie are you sure you wouldn't care for some rest? You have been through quite a lot and I know what it's like to push yourself too far. There is no shame in admitting it.'

     You smile at Muffet's perfectly reasonable request, but then look down at Monster Girl who's looking at you completely awestruck. 'You actually told them.'

     'Of course, it's magic sweetie. I have absolutely no idea how I did it, therefore the logical thing to do would be to tell the royal scientist.'

     'Hey punk talk to us not about us! What the hell do you mean you time traveled?'

     You bow apologetically and Monster Girl follows suit. 'When the...whatever it was hounded us into Hotland we almost made it to the Lab. Until the tentacles destroyed it and sent us straight into the lava.'

     Muffet looks at you quizzically. 'I'm sorry dearie, but that simply did not happen. I went after you and found you staring down those tentacles alone. You were just outside the entrance to Hotland.'

     'T-that's what happened this time Miss Muffet. When they Reset they tried to get me away from...from the things as fast as they could.' Monster Girl looks down and wipes her tears on the golden flower. 'I thought we were going to be captured.'

     Alphys, seemingly frustrated at this new information, speaks up. 'T-this doesn't make any sense! Time travel isn't supposed to be possible! W-we don't even have a working hypothesis on quantum mechanics and now humans are time traveling! Are y-you sure this is even the first time it's happened!'

     'It's definitely the first time I remember doing it. And I have no idea how. As I was falling all I could think was that I didn't want Monster Girl to suffer, the tentacles grabbed her as we fell and were going to take her back to wherever it came from. My one thought was that I was not going to let that happen.'

     'hey that's right though, this time stuff's neat but if what the human's saying is true don't we gotta figure out what attacked them. and if it sent that other monster to attack the lab it could send more.'

     Okay, that's better Sans. He's made a valid point, but you're not going to let this get away. There are so many loose threads here right now; why is Monster Girl considered a lost monster, what is Sans hiding, who is this wanna be 'True King' and what's the deal with you screwing the laws of reality.

     'B-but it still makes no sense. I have no way of measuring time travel! How do we know you're e-even the first to do it!'

     That catches you off guard. She really doesn't know anything about this. But the more you think about it, yeah are you really the first? Monster Girl and Sans clearly know it happened, and it's only you three who do. Are they time travelers? Maybe?

     'I don't know Alphys, I really don't. I mean this is the first time I think I did it.'

     She walks up to you and grips your shoulders, 'think, what happened before you went back in time? What were the circumstances?'

     Hm, okay. There was the star, that was definitely weird, but you can't just say that was were it started. If you had to choose when it started it it had to be in Hotland when you were falling to your-

     Wait a minute.

     Wait a minute.

     Holy shit.

     'I'm not the first.' Everyone stares at you. It just dawned on you. You can't be the first.

     'Frisk was.'

     'Punk, what are you saying?'

     'Frisk! Don't you see? Frisk time traveled first!' You put down Monster Girl and pace around the room.

     'It was them! I don't know if they were the first ever but they were able to do it long before I could!'

     'H-how can you b-be so sure? What's your evidence?' Alphys looks positively determined to get to the bottom of this.

     'We interviewed Frisk before I came down here! They talked a lot about everyone but there was one phrase that made absolutely no sense! It was-' It was...It was.

     You Stop.

     Your excitement is quickly leaving you, being replaced with horror. You breath heavily as you realize the truth.

     In a flash you take Monster Girl and put her behind you as you prepare to fight. Undyne and Muffet try to go to you 'Stay away! Stay away from her!'

     They flinch and Undyne tries to approach you. 'Hey, take it easy. We're not your enemy. Tell us-'

     'Shut the hell up and get step away! I'm warning you!'

     This time Sans steps forward to confront you. 'human, you really need to calm down. we're not going to hurt you or the kid.'

     'Sans one more step and you're my next prey! All of you don't come any closer!'

     You glare at every one of them. How could they do that to Frisk! What kind of freaks are they!

     'P-p-please! W-what's g-going on with you!'

     You look Alphys straight in the eye as you speak. 'Frisk's words. Frisk's exact words!'

_Frisk stands from their chair and stretches much to the amusement of Karen. Just wait til they go back to school and have to sit a a desk for eight hours again. She takes their hand and just as they're about to walk to the door it opens to reveal 'Emily.'_

_Frisk immediately runs up to her and gives her a hug. 'Hi “Emily!” Ready to head home?'_

_She gives them a warm smile and reciprocates their hug. If only this could last. Frisk just admitting this whole monster story was made-up and accepting it. Her being their unofficial cool big sis, Miss Karen their unofficial cool mom. Living together, growing up together, being a real family._

_If only._

_'Almost kiddo, but first...we need to talk.'_

_Frisk can tell something's wrong, 'Emily' looks really sad. 'What's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone try and hurt you?'_

_'Emily' sighs and she, Frisk and Karen sit down together. 'Frisk, do you remember the CAT scan you took a while back?'_

_They nod, shivering at the memory. 'It was really weird, I didn't like it. Why?'_

_'Well, We want you to do another test similar to it. It's called an MRI, and it does involve going into a big ol' machine again. But this time you'll have Miss Karen and me on the outside waiting for you.'_

_All the blood drains from Karen's face. An MRI, so soon? They wouldn't be doing this unless something changed. The test itself isn't bad, her little angel already survived a CAT scan after all. But this time, it's not gonna be a simple in and out. They're gonna ask Frisk all sorts of questions, and that can trigger a massive reaction._

_'Wait, why do I have to do this? Is something wrong with me?' Frisk doesn't like the sound of this. They're getting nervous already._

_'Not at all Frisk, I promise. You deserve the truth. We want to send someone to visit Mount Ebott, for you and all the other kids that went missing up there. I can't rest until I find out what happened to every one of them. You're the only one to ever come back down, and we need to know what's in that mountain.'_

_Frisk's breath catches in their throat. Someone else is going to go to the Underground? They're going to meet everyone. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys. Mom._

_They choke a little and reach out to Miss Karen. She immediately hugs them protectively. It hurts 'Emily' a little but she's been there, she knows exactly what they're going through and they're not the first she had to ask this of._

_'I'm sorry Frisk. I know I'm asking a lot from you. I know it's not something you want to do, but I don't have a lot of options.'_

_'Who's going to go? They're not going to hurt anyone right?' Frisk is nervous, sad, confused, but they aren't going to put their friends in danger._

_'Emily' smiles a little, 'no way, we're gonna send an old friend. Wanna know a secret about them?' When Frisk nods she leans in, 'they rescued Miss Karen when she was a kid, and they trained me when I became an agent.'_

_Karen can't help but raise an eyebrow. They're sending you? Not that she's complaining about seeing you again, but you're not exactly the first person she thinks about for something like this._

_Still Frisk does seem to be a bit more at ease. They turn to Miss Karen for some sort of confirmation. She gives them a nod in confirmation. 'Is that person gonna go no matter what?'_

_'Yeah kiddo, we wanna help you. That's why we did all this for you, but we also need to help anyone else down there. I promise we have no intention of hurting anyone down there at all, human or monster. But whether we believe you or not is irreverent, you got the experience on Mt Ebbot and we need your help.'_

_That's all Frisk needed to hear. After everything they've done for them they all but jumped to return the favor. Besides, they reason, if whoever is going saved Miss Karen then they definitely have to be a good person. 'I'll do it.'_

_Emily' nods and smiles at them. 'Thank you, I really mean it Frisk. Come on, we gotta get you changed.'_

_They take Frisk to a changing room and leave them to change into a gown._

_'So...' Karen doesn't know how to ask this. 'Why them?'_

_'Emily' smirks a little, 'well I mean why not them? They got a lot going for them after all. They're one of our longest serving agents, and they lead the Crossing of the 38th Parallel. Not to mention-'_

_'They were the only one available weren't they?'_

_The teenage girl blushes a little. 'To be fair I was in South America when you called me.'_

_They both laugh a little, then it's silent again. 'Seriously, what changed?'_

_'We found a shoe on that mountain, it belongs to Amelia. She disappeared about thirty years ago, but this is our first major lead. We owe it to her and the rest of the children to discover the truth.'_

_The way she's talking it's like 'Emily' resigned herself to their deaths, though Karen can't blame her. Sometimes it's just easier to detach yourself from any victims._

_Frisk walks out wearing the medical gown and their caretakers smile at them. They go past a bunch of doors where 'Emily' goes off somewhere else and Miss Karen has to leave her purse and other stuff behind. She holds Frisk's hand and guides them towards a giant machine. It kinda looks like the other one but its slightly different._

_Karen picks Frisk up and gives them a hug. 'Are you sure you want to do this hon?'_

_Frisk is a little nervous, but knowing that 'Emily' and Miss Karen is counting on them fills them with determination. 'I can do this Miss Karen, I promise.'_

_'I know you can, and I'll be right outside the scanner if you need me.' With that she lays Frisk on the bed and a voice over the speaker comes on and tells them to just stay still and relax._

_The MRI suddenly gets loud and Frisk almost flinches, but manages to stay calm. They can do this, Frisk can't stop them from sending an agent to the Underground but can at least make sure they know only the good stuff. Maybe monsters won't attack them on sight like they said. Frisk takes deep breaths as the bed goes inside the loud machine. In and out, in and out, in and out._

_'Frisk is everything okay in there?'_

_'I'm fine, honest.' They really hope they are. They have to be. This can be their chance to help everyone like they should have all those years ago. Maybe whomever they're sending really can help them. And if they can Frisk is going to do their part._

_'Okay Frisk, we're going to ask you about the people you told us about, try not to move and answer loudly.'_

_'Okay.' They try to be a little louder than before but they'd be lying if they said they weren't a little scared of being in there right about now._

_'Alright Frisk, what can you tell us about Flowey.'_

_Frisk frowns at the name. 'Flowey isn't very nice. He can pretend to be but only to hurt you or betray you. He looks weak because he's a flower but he's very scary.'_

_In the other room asking the questions is 'Emily' and a technical staff monitoring the kid's brain. When she glances at the monitor she can't help but notice that the right hemisphere remained static while the left flared. 'Got it, what about Toriel?'_

_Frisk's breath catches a little at her name. Tears threaten to build up and they have to swallow back their emotions before they speak. They miss her most of all, because they didn't spend a lot of time with her when they could have. It was a really dumb move on Frisk's part. 'She's super nice. She saved my life when Flowey first attacked. She has a pretty house that always smells good. She used to tuck me in and read me bedtime stories. And she baked pies for dessert.'_

_Karen can hear the longing in Frisk's voice as they speak. Makes sense now. In the beginning Frisk always used to stare at the bakery section of the grocery store, and usually ask her to stay with them when they slept. And they almost always refer  Toriel as Mom. It stings but it wasn't anything new to her._

_'But didn't she try and attack you Frisk?'_

_'Well, kind of. She tried to stop me from leaving her but she never hurt me. When she threw a fireball at me it always went above my head, and when I stopped moving she never threw one anywhere near me. I think she just wanted to keep me safe.'_

_'Sounds amazing Frisk. Now, what about Sans.'_

_They frown again. Frisk really did miss him like the others, but the more they talked to Dr Chere the more they realized he wasn't all that great. At first he seemed really nice and funny, playing his little hand prank and telling really good jokes. Even if he left them at Grillby's he couldn't get mad. After all he bought them their very first burger. But then came the fight with Undyne. Frisk had just barely managed to get around her and run away when they spotted Sans at his stand. Frisk ran up to them and begged them to help, but he didn't wake up. And when Undyne caught up to him..._

_Frisk tried a total of three times before just giving up and ignoring him all together. When they finally made it to Hotland Sans was there again at his stand, but this time Frisk didn't even bother to try and talk to him. They walked passed them without looking back. He deserved it, he left Frisk to die so many times. But then as they called Papyrus more Frisk started to feel a little bad. Maybe he's just a heavy sleeper, maybe he didn't hear them at all. By the time they reached the Hotel they were about ready to apologize to him. Until Sans invited them to dinner._

_Now Frisk understands that they just didin't wanted to see him again. Even at the Judgment Hall they didn't really pay attention to what Sans was saying. They just wanted to move on and not deal with him. Everyone else may have attacked Frisk, but Sans is the only other one who who was ever truly mean to them.  And he never apologized._

_'He's not a bad person, but he's not someone you can rely on. B-but he is really funny! He tells lots of jokes and stuff.' Now they're glad to be in that machine, Frisk is blushing at their own ramblings._

_'Emily' raises an eyebrow. That's not what they had said about him before. It was all puns and jokes but now there seems to be some sort of resentment in their voice. She'll have to followup on this, for now she had a list to go through._

_After that Frisk was questioned about all the monsters they saw in the Underground. How cool Papyrus was, nursing them back to health if his bone attacks hit Frisk even a little. How amazing Undyne was trying to make spaghetti and giving them tea. Alphys and Mettaton being silly and funny, though Frisk suspected that Alphys always seemed kind of sad. And especially how wonderful Monster Kid is, they smile big at his memory._

_And through it all Frisk's patterns remained virtually the same, which worried 'Emily' greatly. This kid didn't just believe in monster, they believe believe. They're all as real as her or Miss Karen. That can be a big problem. Even if they gather enough proof to dispel their fantasy Frisk could react just as badly. It's like trying to persuade a new religious convert their faith is a lie; they're so far one end they can't even fathom the other side. This may be more difficult than she thought._

_And unfortunately, there was one more monster she had to check on. 'Frisk, what can you tell us about Asgore?'_

_They begin to get nervous in the machine. They feel a sharp pain in their chest just thinking about him. 'H-he's really nice, he takes care of flowers and stuff.' Now there's activity. 'Emily' and the technicians are genuinely surprised at what they're seeing. Different signals are responding when Frisk answered. They're lying._

_'Did you have to fight him Frisk?'_

_Frisk feels a tear escape their eye. Why did she have to ask that? They already told Miss Karen. They stay quiet for a while before answering. 'Yes.'_

_Something's wrong. Frisk's been pretty nostalgic throughout all these questions but this is the first time they sound truly remorseful. They can't possibly mean that. 'Frisk sweetie, what happened in that fight.'_

_The tears are really building up now. How Frisk isn't just crying uncontrollably they'll never know. What should they say? Should they mention the resets? Should they tell everyone how many times they had to fight Asgore? Should they tell them...._

_'Frisk?'_

_That's Miss Karen! Frisk wants out. They want to be with her right now. They don't want to answer anymore questions. But they can't. If someone goes down there and comes out they'll discover what Frisk had done. They're scared. They don't want Miss Karen to hate them for being a murderer. Frisk is swallowing hard, trying to summon their voice. 'I...I'_

_'I'm sorry Frisk. I know this seems like so much, but please. I'm begging you. We need to know what to expect down there. You're the only one who can help us, help everybody. It's up to you.'_

_Frisk tries desperately to muster their courage. Everyone is gonna know the truth anyway. They resign themselves to that fate. 'I...I killed him.'_

_There's a silence now, the only noise being made is the MRI itself. 'Emily' refuses to believe that. Frisk isn't a killer, not even an accidental one. They don't have the eyes of someone who's taken a life. She studies their patterns carefully and discover that she's right. Their brain activity is going wild, they can't have done it. 'Frisk, why do you think you killed Asgore?'_

_Why are they still in there, they answered so many questions already. It's not fair. Everyone knows now, they have to come clean. 'Because I did, I killed him.'_

_Their voice sounds so defeated and lost, it breaks Karen's heart and she has to wipe away her tears. What happened down there? What's going on?_

_'Frisk, I don't think you did.'_

_They're surprised by the statement. Why don't they believe them, it's true. If they hadn't fought Asgore he wouldn't have been weakened. 'But it is.'_

_They begin to sob quietly but 'Emily' isn't going to let this slide. This kid is no killer and she will not standby and let Frisk take the fall for someone else. 'Frisk, I don't think you killed Asgore, or anyone for that matter. I think you're innocent.'_

_'Why are you saying that? I did kill him. If it wasn't for me, if I had just let them take my soul everyone would still be alive.'_

_A cult? Is that what this is? Has Frisk been under someone's manipulation this entire time? 'Frisk, there's simply no way you ever killed anyone. I won't believe that.'_

_'I did! I killed him even though I knew he couldn't come back!' Frisk is starting to freak out, they can't take much more of this.  Damnation just hang in there kid._

_'Frisk, deep breaths, just like we taught you. Now think. Why couldn't they win Frisk?' Did the kid know a weakness?_

_They do their best to remember their breathing exercises. They want Mom, they want Miss Karen, they want anyone. 'Because I knew he could never stop me. He could hurt me but after the first time I died I-'_

_Oh no._

_What have they done._

_Everyone is completely caught off guard by their response. 'Frisk, what are you talking about?'_

_'Nothing! I'm Stupid! I knew he had to fight me and I went anyway! I didn't have to go! I didn't have to do anything! It's my fault! It's all my fault!' Frisk is thrashing about erratically. They can't breath, they walls are closing in! It's all coming back! The trident, the fire, Flowey!_

_'Let me out! Let me out! Please! Mommy! I'm sorry! I'll be good! Please! PLEASE!'_

_The damn machine can't get them out fast enough. Frisk desperately tries to push and crawl out as soon as they see the light. They almost break the machine when they see Miss Karen and hug her tightly as if their life depended on it._

_Frisk cries uncontrollably as she holds them, their words barely understandable. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!'_

_She holds them as tightly as she can. She can't even try to talk because when she does Frisk cries louder. All Karen can do is hold them and let them say they're sorry over and over._

_In the other room a very sullen 'Emily' is watching everything._

_What has she done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a question for the fandom. After reading lots of stories, why does Frisk ALWAYS take the fall for the Resets? How come there are so many stories where they have to deal with the consequences of other timelines alone and the only person with whom they could possibly empathize with is a little shit that treats them like crap? 
> 
> Oh, and before ANY of you give me the whole 'but Sans did help they gave Frisk advice and distracted Undyne leave my sad little skeleton alone' keep in mind that Frisk is a CHILD! Yes they're clever and very determined but they're still young a learning, do you honestly expect them to just automatically understand Sans' own brand of subtlety especially after they're outright threatened? Do you know what kids do understand? Someone stopping a flower from outright murdering them and then staring down random monsters that try to attack them. Someone who feeds them and pats their head.
> 
> I'll go more into this next time and yes I do want you to give me your two cents, that's why I wrote it like this.
> 
> Sorry if I sound angry about this aspect (I am).


	17. 14-Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where everyone's Karma Houdini dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: For Frisk

**It's Time**

**.**

     '”The first time I died!”'

     Everyone but Sans is completely bewildered at your statement but you don't care anymore. They're not your friends, they're not Frisk's friends. They never were. They're prey.

     'It didn't make any sense to us. No matter how hard we tried we couldn't begin to figure what those words meant. But now I do, now I understand everything!'

     'Dearie, please. You're frightening the poor child. Calm yourself and explain to us what is going on.'

     Sorry Monster Girl, you can't spare a look at the moment. All of them has the ability to easily take you down. The only thing holding them back is your seemingly unstable nature. You look like a rabid animal and that's exactly what you need to portray right now.

     'You're really going to pretend not to know are you. All of you are so innocent and pure and loving aren't you!'

     'Look punk we never said any of that. We made plenty of mistakes, but we learned from them.' Undyne is trying its best not to glare at you as it puts its hands in the air, trying to recreate the conditions of your first meeting. Nice try prey. 'We didn't even know about the time travel stuff until just now, and what does that have to do with Frisk?'

     Not letting your guard down you stare it down while making sure you don't lose track of the others. 'Mistakes, is that what you call them? A simple oops didn't see you there? Sure that makes sense. Now it's my turn: You Undyne attacked Frisk in cold blood!'

     It flinches at the accusation but Alphies tries to defend it. 'S-she isn't perfect. None of us are. I know w-we messed up a-and we shouldn't attacked F-frisk. I-it was wrong, and w-we're sorry.'

     'You think that's what this is about? I'm not stupid I'm well-aware of that! Fine, if you're going to play ignorant I'll make it simple. You Undyne are an officer with years of experience personally trained by the late king himself. Did you ever ONCE stop and ask yourself how a seven year old child who's never lifted a finger against anyone got passed you!?'

     Undyne and the others blink and momentarily hesitate. 'Frisk has no training, not even in self-defense, and yet they survived every single encounter with every single monster in the Underground. How do you think they accomplished that.'

     It doesn't take its eyes off you but still tries desperately to think of an explanation. 'I don't know okay! Frisk just did, they were determined to solve all their fights peacefully.'

     'All the determination in the world wouldn't just give Frisk the ability to dodge and escape your spears with little more than cuts. Think for once in your damn life!'

     Undyne and the others are growing more and more concerned with your statements, but it seems the former captain is becoming as frightened as Sans. It begins to take deep breaths and struggles to keep looking at you. 'What are you saying!?'

     'The only way for Frisk to dodge every attack, evade every spear you threw at them would be if they knew your pattern!'

     It begins to visibly shake as the truth of your words begin to sink in. 'No...'

     'The only way for Frisk to learn your tactics is to try to practice countering them!'

     'N-no! There has to be another-'

     'And the only way they could practice is to die and Reset at your hands!'

     'Nooooo!' Undyne begins to hyperventilate, grabbing its head as Alphys, Sans and Muffet try to control it.

     'How many times Undyne! How many times!'

     'It's not true, it's not true!'

     'How many times did you stare Frisk down and call them your enemy!'

     'Shut up! You're lying stop!'

     'How many times did they beg you for mercy!'

     'It's not true!'

     'How many times did you murder Frisk!'

     'IT'S NOT TRUE!' Undyne falls to her knees and slams her fists to the floor, making a small crater and unleashing a wave of spears at your direction. Making sure Monster Girl is behind you you brace yourself and take her attacks head on.

     The spears hit you and force you to grit your teeth to keep from screaming in agony. Despite the pain none of them penetrate your body, and you're able to stand as you glare at your prey.

     'How. Many. Times.'

     Undyne isn't looking at you, or even at the floor in front of it. It's looking down, with complete realization.

     Then it lets out a wail.

     A long, pained wail.

     Its allies flinch as their once fearless leader crumbles to the floor and sobs uncontrollably. It pulls on its hair as it screams louder and harder, and not even Muffet can physically restrain it. The next thing you know Undyne lets go of its head and shakes violently, flailing about in pain before clutching its stomach and attempting to heave and vomit while still crying.

     'that's enough!'

     Sans attempts to walk towards you. You respond by taking steps forward to meet it, forcing the short abomination to stop. 'are you happy now! is this what you wanted from us! is this supposed to be revenge or something!?'

     You take no pleasure in this, you never do. This isn't about petty revenge, this is about judgment. Now that it finally understands its true sins you can truly decide its fate. 'Don't compare me to you Sans the Skeleton. I don't get cheap thrills tormenting people with cryptic threats.'

     'i've had it with you! we took you in, we opened our home to you and this is how you repay us? yes we did things we're not proud of but at least we acknowledge it! the first chance you get to hurt us you don't show mercy! grillby was right you're a disgusting human and we should have taken your soul when we had the chance!'

     'You dare to call me disgusting. You think you have any right to judge me. You who made a promise to keep the child safe. You who broke that promise and left them to fend for themselves. You who let Frisk die.'

     'you think it's that easy! you get one piece of information and all you can think to do is hurt the people that saved your worthless life! undyne stood by you and protected you and look what you have done to her! what kind of a demon are you!?'

     You straighten. Through this thing's anger you catch a hint of something: you only have some information. Even with the revelation of Frisk's death you are still missing crucial pieces to this mystery. Once again you don your mask and face your foes. 'So I was right. You do know more then you let on Sans the Skeleton. You were perfectly aware of time travel and had no intentions of telling anyone did you.'

     'don't change the fucking subject! you've betrayed the trust we put in you! how do we know you're not planning on murdering us right now!?'

     Out of the corner of your eye you see Muffet and Alphys look up at Sans's accusation. Undyne is still taking deep breaths and unfocused but everyone else is looking at you with fear and anger. But that doesn't matter. 'Trust. You want to talk about trust, then we will. Trust is making the people around you feel safe. Trust is asking someone to shake your hand and calling them friend. Trust is promising to protect a human child and honoring your word. Does she know Sans, that you threatened to kill Frisk?'

     's-shut up! this isn't about me or anyone else! it's about you!'

     'No it isn't. It never was. I don't matter in all this. Frisk does. Monster Girl does. Her brother does. They are the reason I fight so hard. I made a promise to Frisk and I broke it, but at least I did it to save lives rather than apathy like you.'

     Its eye glows and a bright blue aura circles around its right hand. Seems the time for talk has passed. You don't know what else it has besides in psychic abilities, you'll have to stall again to get close enough to strike. But before Sans can unleash itself on you you spot her run in front of you!

     Dear Spirits!

     'Monster Girl don't!'

     What is she thinking!? You grab her and hug her to you immediately, turning so Sans's attack only hits your back! You grit your teeth and await the oncoming attack.

     'It's okay, he won't attack you.'

     You open your eyes and look down at your charge. 'If he did he risks getting me hurt again. He's a monster, I know I have nothing to fear from him.'

     Child that was really full-hardy! She shouldn't depend on past association on that thing! But it seems she's right. When you look behind you you see Sans pale as a sheet with no hint of its blue magic. You carefully put Monster Girl down and face it once more.

     'Why Sans? Why did you abandon Frisk?' It doesn't respond, so you continue. 'When Frisk first spoke about you they couldn't sing your praises hard enough. You were so funny they said, and so generous when you bought them their very first burger. They love you as much as everyone else here. But by the time we ran our tests they had weeks of therapy and it seems they came to terms with your other actions. They said you couldn't be trusted, and eventually told me why. How could you leave them slaughtered like that? They honestly thought better of you.'

     Sans hangs their head and faces the floor. By know Undyne's madness has passed and now replaced with a sort of catatonic state. When you look at Sans again its shoulders begin to shake. Then it begins to laugh. Or that's what it looked like before its tears begin to fall.

     It suddenly throws its head back and sobs loudly, knees bent and arms heavy. When Sans sobs loudly its shoulders shake more. How it doesn't fall to its knees you will never know. This...this isn't right. He-it is in so much pain, but you knew this would happen. It's no different then Undyne's reaction, just like everyone else you ever forced to remember. So why?

     Why do you feel a lump in your throat?

     'you're right, i did know. i've known for years about the resets, but no matter what i did i couldn't stop them. every time i thought i did i woke up in my bed again, staring out of my window at the falling snow. but i can't even remember what happened the times before. heh, isn't that a riot? all i get are feelings, not memories, not shadows, not even a vision. just the instinct that i'm stuck in an endless hell of time loops. the feeling that i did everything i ever wanted. that i ate what in wanted, slept when in wanted, confessed my true feelings, and even had a family of my own. but the next day it was all be taken from me.

     'all those meaningful connections, all that experience, all those lives. gone. with barely a memento to carry with me. what's the point of trying if you know it won't matter huh? why bother caring anymore if you know for a fact what you care for will be taken away? frisk reset a lot when they were stuck here, doing their best to stay alive so it's not like they ever went that far back. but they could have if they wanted to. that's why i...'

     Sans sobs again. 'that's why i never helped, i thought that at in the end nothing i did mattered, and i left them to die so many times. i really am pathetic aren't i? i blamed a kid for something i don't even know they were guilty of anymore. even now i'm still waiting to wake up in my bed, looking at the snowflakes fall again. that's all i have to live for anymore isn't it, falling snow and my bed?'

     Whatever will that was holding Sans up has completely disappeared. He falls to the ground and covers his head in shame as he cries to himself. The others bring Undyne with them as they carefully approach him to try and console their friend. Even Monster Girl has to wipe her tears on her flower as she tries to keep a serious face on.

     There's a powerful pang in your heart. This creature has been condemned to an endless hell, repeating the same points without warning. What have you done to them? This is Sans. This is your Sans. How could you treat him like this? Every fiber of your being wants to reach out and protect him. You want – you need – to hold him in your arms and make the pain go away. He doesn't deserve this. No matter what's happened or what he's done you know he doesn't deserve this fate.

     'Shut the hell up.'

     Everyone looks up at you. 'Shut the hell up Sans the Skeleton.'

     You glare directly at it, pushing everything aside to perform your duty. 'Do you honestly think I care about anything you just said? Do you truly believe a sob story is enough to excuse you of your sins? I am going to make this very clear to you: it doesn't.

     'There was someone who depended on you. Someone who needed you in there darkest hour. Someone that you swore to keep safe. And you failed them. You were the one person outside the Ruins that could have made a difference for Frisk, and instead you did nothing.

     'You were trapped in a cycle of Resets that I understand, but I also see that Frisk did not submit you to that fate. You did that to yourself. You forced yourself to experience that pain by your inaction. Every time Frisk was forced to Reset, every time they were murdered in the Underground, you forced the both of you to that torment.

     'Do you have any idea what it is like to be stabbed, burned, shot, drowned, and otherwise mutilated by people you don't want to fight? It really fucking hurts Sans the Skeleton. Dying is not painless, it's not quick and it's not something a person should feel more than once. Least of all a child. It's downright terrifying to be completely aware of the fact that you will no longer exist in this world. You cannot begin to imagine the psychological toll that has done to Frisk, and I can finally begin to see it for myself.

     'You are responsible for every single one of their deaths outside the Ruins. They suffered because of your cowardliness. If you were not up to the task of guarding Frisk you should have told Toriel from the beginning. But you didn't. You let Frisk die. And you did more than that. You sat back and watched it happen with a smile on your face. You do not deserve to cry. So shut up and quit blaming others for your decisions.'

     Sans stares at you. Alphys stares at you. Muffet and Monster Girl stare at you. Even Undyne is conscious enough to look at your direction. None offer words, no one says anything. It's quite evident you struck more than one nerve with your prey and Monster Girl. Good. You'll let them mull over your words before you-

     A large explosion on the other side of the Lab catches everyone off guard. You turn to the entrance and find that the door has been completely destroyed!

     What the hell!!?

     You push Monster Girl behind you as you prepare for an assault. It doesn't matter how many there are, you will keep her safe. Once the dust settles a small figure is tossed across the floor. It's a monster! You rush to it and bend down, gasping when you realize who it is. 'Temmie?'

     The small monster can barely open their eyes and look at you. 'Temmie sorry, did my best to hold them off.'

     What? Hold who off? Who did this to them!

     You retreat back to the others and Dr Alphys immediately takes them. 'W-what the hell is going on!? W-w-who w-would do this to Temmie?'

     Before you can say a word a long shadow is cast over everyone. You face your new target and stare in disbelief.

     'Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? it doesn't really matter. I love to ride on my boat. Would you care to join me?'

     River Person begins to slowly walk towards everyone. When you examine them closely the pieces begin to fall in place. Their cloak is scuffed and dirty, as though they had just been in a fight. There was a very faint glow in their left hand just before it disappears into nothingness again.

     Monster Girl is completely petrified, shaking in pure terror at the sight of the ferryperson.

     You stand and take your stance to meet them. 'Did you attack Temmie River Person?'

     'Tra la la. Hmmm...I should have worn a few more pairs of pants today.'

     What? Why is River Person speaking like this? You've heard all their nonsensical words before but this just seems off. When you look behind them to check for more foes the blood drains from your face.

     It's cloak!  They're cloak it's...it's turning into a black liquid!? River Person is leaving a trail of black liquid behind them! This isn't good, this isn't good at all. You have no idea what that could mean. Dammit! You don't know anything!

     'Tra la la. Oh it's the wrong number. The Wrong Number Song. We're very very **sorry that we got it wrong. Oh it's the wrong number. The Wrong Number Song. We're very very sorry we got it wrong...'**

     Dear Spirits no! 'Boooooomb!'

     Without another thought you run headfirst into River Person. Your legs can't carry you fast enough. You can't let her get hurt! You have to take as much of the explosion as possible! It's the only way. Even as you hear Monster Girl cry out to you you know this is her only chance. You are so sorry.

     When you're within distance you jump head-on into River Person, ready to protect the girl.

     River Person just stares at you and lifts its hands.

     **'Tra la la**

**When the Angel Falls and Life Becomes Ash**

**Beware the Man Who Speaks in Hands'**

     At those words the mass of tentacles explode out of River Person's cloak. They wrap around your body and limbs, drawing you into its body.

     You're momentarily stunned by the act before covering your face and bracing yourself for whatever happens. River Person's body disappears when your forced against it and is replaced by total darkness. Behind you is the light of the Lab, seen through a hole in the darkness itself. And that hole is quickly closing.

     If you don't try to fight your way back to it you know this is the end. There will be no escape. You will never leave this darkness. It will consume you. You will become part of it. You will be lost here. Forever.

     **So be it.**

**You push yourself deeper into the darkness, fists ready to die fighting. The farther down you go the more you can make something out. A little white figure.**

**It looks like a mask.**

**A cracked smiling mask.**

**But even that fades as the rift closes behind you forever, leaving you in arm's length of this mask.**

**The last thing you see before the darkness consumes you is your fist punching straight through that smile.**

_All Karen can do is hold Frisk to her as they sob uncontrollably. She's never seen them like this before, it hurts so much. All she wanted was to make them happy, all she wanted was to help her Frisk. But she can't. Even with her arms wrapped protectively around them Frisk still shakes wildly. She completely ignores her tears and rocks them back and forth as Frisk clings to her for dear life._

_Frisk is sorry. Frisk is so so sorry. They didn't mean to they swear. All Frisk can feel is everyone's anger towards them. Their disappointment, their contempt. They just want everyone to be happy. They'll do whatever it takes. They'll even give up their soul so that Mom can take it. They hiccup and sniff as they try doing something nice for her, even if it's just in their mind._

_When Frisk imagines themselves offering their soul to her she looks so pretty. She's wearing such a beautiful dress like the queen she is. But when Frisk looks up her face it's scary' she's glaring down at them. She's disgusted by Frisk. Just like Mother._

_They cry all the harder at the revelation. It has to be true. Why would she ever forgive them?_

_She hates them._

_She hates them._

_She hates them._

_'Emily' is glad she dismissed her staff because can't take this. She covers her face and cries for the first time in three years. This is all her fault. She should've dropped it. She had the information she needed. There wasn't any need to keep pressing them. It wasn't her place to disprove Frisk's statements, but she couldn't stand for it. She just couldn't allow Frisk to keep blaming themselves for what others did. Even if they did see it happen they're just a little kid. No training, no nothing. Just a kid that should never have been in this position._

_A knock on the door forces her to stand and wipe her tears. This is no time for her waterworks, she has a job to do. Not trusting herself she focuses on wearing her mask. 'Enter.'_

_With her approval you enter the room and survey the area. Good, she already dismissed the technicians. Though when you get a good look at her you see her true motives. Mask or not no one can hide the red in their eyes after a cry. You approach and stand behind her awaiting your orders. She may have a lot to learn but this is still her assignment, you will not break rank to play mentor._

_The teenage girl looks at you expecting a reprimand for her actions, but you offer none. She's still in command and you won't challenge her. Nothing less from you. 'What do you think?'_

_You sigh before you speak. 'I've only seen an innocent like this one other time. I was in England when I came across an old scientist that was on the brink of insanity. He tried kidnapping animals for what he called his revenge on the world. Somehow he convinced himself he murdered his grandson and three of his friends. The whole time we fought he ranted on about evil beings and how he thought it was the only way. I had to knock him unconscious and find the kids myself before he finally snapped out of his delusions. He passed away a few years ago, but it was a peaceful death.'_

_That was not what she expected to hear at all. You've been fighting for almost two decades and this is only the second time you've seen a breakdown like this? 'He had confessed to the murders, why didn't you just judge him then? Why put up any kind of fight?'_

_'Just because he thought he killed his own family doesn't mean he actually did it. The remorse in his voice gave me the impression he didn't have any choice in the matter. I was working on the theory he was manipulated and guilted into taking the blame himself. When I went on the manhunt I didn't expect to actually find any of the kids alive, so the whole point was mute anyway.'_

_'Emily' nods. She too remembers the only other time she's seen an innocent breakdown this bad. A different old man long insane. He kept babbling on about how he and his wife were kidnapped by aliens to raise some alien baby. They returned him to his cabin when he broke their rules but kept his wife. After evaluating him and putting him under the same tests she concluded that the old man did not in fact sell or murder his wife. 'Emily' is still looking for her body to bury next to him._

_She thought that she'd be seeing a lot more cases like that during her commission. But if someone like you has just barely seen a breakdown this severe twice then it speaks volumes to the pain the little angel has endured. 'What do you intend to do?'_

_'With your permission I'd like to speak to Frisk myself, try and coax just a little more out of them if possible.'_

_'Is now really a good time for that?'_

_You shake your head. 'No, but once they calm down, if they calm down I still need to ask. I leave tonight on your orders.'_

_'Emily' stares out the window to the room and forces herself to watch. She needs to burn this memory in her mind, to not let herself ever do it again. May this be the last and only time she hurts her charge ever again._

_You stand behind her also watching the scene. It's almost too much to bare. The one good thing about it is that Karen is with them. You rather Frisk be in the hands of someone that loves and cares about them then a complete stranger like you. When you look at 'Emily' you can also see her heart breaking. She can call you a softy all she wants but at the end of the day there's no reason for her to suffer alone. 'May I speak freely?'_

_The young girl nods and you continue. 'They obviously love you as much as they love Karen, that's why you were allowed to administer the test. But if the kid can't be calmed down soon then it could bring about physical strain, at which point I'd recommend sedating them. Maybe if you go and comfort them as well it won't come to that.'_

_She stares out a little longer._

_Would Frisk forgive her? Would they open their arms to her, or just cry louder? 'You are to wait outside the door until five minutes after Frisk calms down, then you will knock and come in.'_

_With that 'Emily' marches towards Frisk with you in tow. Once she reaches the door she lets her mask slip and walks in. Frisk looks so small in Miss Karen's arms, almost as small as the day she found them._

_Through their tears Frisk notices someone looking at them and looks up to see 'Emily' standing there. She's crying too, and takes very careful steps towards them. Frisk extends their arms to her pleadingly, 'I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I'm b-b-ba-bad.'_

_She can't take it anymore. 'Emily' races towards them both and clings to them when Frisk's sobs overtake them again. 'Oh Frisk, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I-I – this is my fault!'_

_The girl hugs them and Miss Karen tight as she cries desperately for forgiveness. Karen is suddenly brought back to those times, when she took care of that sweet little girl that cried every night. That gentle girl who couldn't stop apologizing to her for every little thing. That loving girl that needed constant reassurance that she was a good person. She knows what to do._

_The young caregiver hugs both of her children tight and begins to hum a lullaby. The same one that little girl now called 'Emily' loves so much. Poor Frisk cries a good while longer, but soon those sobs subside and they slowly turn into hiccups. 'Emily' stops crying almost instantly and tries to gently wipe Frisk's tears. Frisk is still sniffling and holding on tight to Miss Karen, but they lean their forehead on 'Emily's' and close their eyes. They don't want to lose her. They don't want to lose anyone ever again. They love 'Emily' and knowing that she came just for them did help, however little it did._

_Miss Karen is still humming and Frisk reaches out to wipe 'Emily's' tears from her. The teenager jumps in surprise and for time since the test they crack a little smile. Karen and 'Emily' notice and play along. Karen reaches out and wipes both their eyes dramatically, resulting in her rubbing their entire faces with her hands. Her children squeal with laughter and counter by rubbing her eyes and nose and cheeks in their tiny hands nearly making her fall backwards on her chair. Soon everyone is laughing together and staying put on Karen's lap, which has long fallen asleep anyway, but she wouldn't trade this for the world._

_Unfortunately for her the world suddenly knocks on the door. 'Emily' immediately jumps off of her lap while Karen stands and keeps Frisk safe in her arms. 'Yes?'_

_Her breath catches in her throat when she sees you walk in. It's almost like a dream. It really is you.  It may have been over fourteen years ago but she will never forget you; you look almost the same in her eyes. Frisk sees you and begins to shake again._

_You notice their reaction and stop, offering a small smile to the kid. 'Hello everyone, it's good to see familiar faces again. “Emily,” Karen, it's been too long. I'm glad to see you're all in good spirits. And you must be the famous Frisk they speak so highly of, it is an honour to make your acquaintance.'_

_Frisk's eyes are big as saucers and they feel their cheeks get hot. The more they stare at you the more they realize you don't seem as scary as when you first walked in. You're actually really pretty, even with the scary clothes._

_Karen is aware of protocol and gestures at everyone to take their seats with Frisk on her lap. 'Frisk hon, this is my very dear friend. They found me when I was alone in the world and took me in, kinda like how we first met. They took care of me and even found me a family to live with.'_

_Whoa, that leaves Frisk jaw-dropped. You don't look older than Miss Karen at all; in fact if anything you could even be a little younger than her. And you helped her that much?_

_'Frisk, this is the agent I was telling you about. Not only did they rescue Miss Karen they also personally trained me to be an agent too. Everything I learned was thanks to them.'_

_You let yourself chuckle at your former apprentice's words. 'Well not everything, just the basics, some things can't be taught without personal experience.'_

_'Like what?' Frisk asks more curious than afraid now, eager to learn more about you. 'Well, lots of the time you can't just teach someone how to spot a good person. There are tips to watch out for sure but at the end of the day the best way to tell if someone is good or not is getting to know them. That's how she learned that you're a good person, she got to know who you are and decided you were good.'_

_Frisk hugs Miss Karen's arm and hides their face behind it. If you didn't sound so honest they'd say you were making fun of them. 'Emily' pets their head to try and calm them down._

_'Frisk?'_

_The kid peaks one eye out of her arm to look at you. 'I'm sure “Emily” already told you but I am going to be the one to climb Mt Ebott tomorrow. All I want is to help you, just like how Karen and “Emily” are as well.'_

_Without letting go of their support Frisk speaks up. 'But you don't believe me do you?'_

_'I do admit, it is hard for me to believe in, but that's because when it comes to magic I have no experience in it. In that you are the expert, and the sad truth is the best way for me to learn is to experience it for myself.'_

_Well, at least you didn't call them crazy, but 'Emily' knows it's more than that. There's a certain element in Frisk's tale that terrifies you as much as her. If the part with the royal scientist holds any merit it will mean the end of you forever._

_'Is there anything else you need from me? For the trip up?' Frisk is nervous but they're not dumb. If you're being this polite you must need something else._

_'Well...the truth is Frisk I want to ask you just a couple more questions. No machines, no nothing. You can stay out here with your family.'_

_The poor kid shuts their eyes tightly and clings to Miss Karen, silently begging for help. They don't want to do that ever again. They don't want to, they really don't._

_'Frisk hon?'_

_They look up to Karen who's caressing their cheek softly. 'I know my friend may seem scary, but they are a good person who wants to help you and your friends down there. The more they know the less confusion there will be for everyone. Just because I don't believe in magic doesn't mean I don't believe there are people in Mt Ebott. With your help they can make sure everyone stays safe.'_

_That's right. That's the whole reason Frisk took that dumb test. It's to help Mom and Sans and everyone. They won't let them down. 'I-I'll answer your questions, but you have to make me a promise. You aren't going to attack or kill my friends. You're going to look after everyone and keep them safe. All of them, even the ones that look scary like the mice and spiders.'_

_You smile at the kid's determination. 'Emily' was right, they do have the potential. Normally you're not one for making promises, especially to children who don't know what they could be asking of you. But this is about Frisk's sanity. They're future and well-being. For that, you'll say anything, and mean it. 'Alright kiddo, I promise. On my life I won't harm anyone.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is many things, my word for it is whiplash.
> 
> Yes I am aware that I crossed several lines and no I have no shame in that. Ever since I came up with this tale I knew it would take this road, they told me it would.
> 
> And on less creepy notes I wanna thank several people right now I wanna give a shout-out to. TheKursed I hope this lives up in some small way to Perspective, even a little. 
> 
> I also wanna give a shout-out to Moondusted. Your last comment...yeah let's just say you hit a nerve harder than I realized. I will put it to good use.
> 
> And I wanna give a very special one to imaginaryinspiration for their VERY beautiful one-shot- "I'm Not a Killer" I love it to bits! Thanks for dropping the anvil first! Story right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380328
> 
> 'Til next time


	18. 15-Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! TORTURE TAG IN FULL EFFECT! WARNING! TORTURE TAG IN FULL EFFECT!*
> 
> You're definitely going to hate me for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Scream

**The Pyrrhic Contingency. In the event an agent is captured by an enemy with no feasible means of escaping then use of euthanasia is authorized. Note that this clause is not an excuse to kill yourself simply to escape any pain or torment. It is a last resort to ensure the enemy can gain no benefit from the captured agent. If one can expect any form of assistance, if there are still charges to protect, or if one's death can further aid the enemy then one must endure beyond humanly possible. Good luck and good hunting.**

**Well, your arms are being held above your head by an unknown force. Your legs are being pulled down so you're completely stretched apart. You can't feel your toes or fingers. You can't see anything at all, not even when you look down on your body. And you're completely naked, which you only know because you don't feel your clothes against your skin.**

**You're trapped in complete and utter darkness, and you cannot begin to imagine how you can escape. Under normal circumstances maybe you would have taken the cyanide pill in your mouth, but there are important factors to consider.**

**You're ninety-nine percent sure that whatever has you is a monster, so with you as its hostage it will go after your soul. The longer you live the longer you can deny it its prize. And the longer you can keep it distracted the more time you can give Monster Girl to reach a safe location. Even if you don't trust the rest of them you know they'll protect her.**

**And besides, you got your letter out. The organization will send one back, and once they realize something is wrong they will send someone else to investigate. That will increase your chances of survival, even if it takes weeks or months or years you won't give up. You will stay determined.**

**In this infinite darkness a low glow begins to emanate in front of you. Even though the light is weak you still have to squint your eyes. You do your best to look at it and when your eyes adjust you see a form take shape. That light is drawing the darkness to it and creating a silhouette of a body. Next thing you know white things emerge at the front of the shadow body: hands. When the light focuses at the top of the body and shines brightly another white shape emerges. It's the head, the one with the cracked smiling face.**

**Heh, looks like time to go hunting.**

**The figure finishes creating its body and keeps a permanent glow around itself, no doubt so that you can see it in all its glory or something. With the lower part of the body still connected to the darkness it slides towards you and offers a smile.**

**'Well friend you certainly know how to make a first impression. I don't think I have ever seen anyone willingly push themselves deeper into this blessed land when they can still see their precious old life just out of reach. Many ignorant fools fear the darkness at first, and to an extent they have cause. The weak should fear the divine and cower in its splendor.**

**'But you are different aren't you? Where others run you fight, even if you have no logical way of winning. You murdered my loyal subject in cold blood, but in all fairness he disobeyed my direct orders. A fitting end for an arrogant fool.**

**'I must admit, I almost laughed when you believed I sent a bomb to destroy you. And yet stood in awe as you ran straight towards my servant without hesitation. And even now, no whimpers or pleas for mercy. Truly a sight to behold.'**

**You remain silent.**

**It keeps looking at you with an amused expression, waiting for you to speak. It soon becomes apparent that you will not say anything however, and you feel a hard crack on your back. The unexpected pain forces you to grit your teeth and grunt as your nerves absorb the sensation.**

**'His Majesty has spoken to you! You will show Him the respect He deserves! A mere bug like you should show their reverence for even the privilege of seeing Him!'**

**You don't know where that voice is coming from, but you don't really care right now. You pant and try to catch your breath all the while not taking your eyes off of your prey.**

**It looks at you all the more amused and lifts its hand at whatever it was that struck you. 'That will be all Mr 2, no need to antagonize our friend here. Afterall,' it summons your soul from your body and looks at it tentatively. 'This is no ordinary human I have in my possession.'**

**The thing ogles and stares into your red soul a while before straightening its gaze back at your body. 'Forgive us, it has been such a long time since we had guests in our domain. Our manners are unpolished, though I suppose that is no excuse for me. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gaster, the True King of the Underground and Ruler of the Void. My subject that has educated you is Mr 2, a most loyal servant. You have already been acquainted with Mr 1 briefly, as well as the one called River Person.'**

**Out of the corner of your eye you see a monster emerge from behind you. It's a grey thing like the one you killed, only taller and with a spike-like hair. It's face is completely black however, with absolutely nothing inside its head but darkness. Appropriate. Actually when you look at its hand you can see a face glaring at you. You're just gonna assume the face should be in its head but isn't. There are more important matters to attend to.**

**'Now that I have introduced myself why don't you tell us who you are? What is your name young one?'**

**You remain silent.**

**It's probably not a good idea after that other thing struck your back, but protocol is very clear. You're learning plenty, like the name of your target and where you are. Sort of.**

**Again it understands that you will say nothing, and rather than allowing its goon at you it reaches out and squeezes your soul in its hand. The sudden action sends bolts of pain through your body, causing you to scream in agony.**

**The pain is unbearable. No matter how much you struggle you can't get away from it. The force around your limbs tighten and stretch you out further so you can't even squirm or recoil.**

**All you can do is scream. It's like lightning coursing in your blood. You scream and toss your head because it's all you're allowed to do. Eventually the pain subsides and you're able to desperately catch your breath. You hang your head and shut your eyes briefly to catch your composure. Then you stare at it again.**

**You remain silent.**

**The thing seems less pleased at your behavior. If it's expecting to hear any words out of you then it will have a long wait. The seconds drag on and neither will break contact. Then it reaches out for your soul again, probably trying to scare you.**

**You don't flinch, but when it barely touches your soul it sends a faint searing sensation through you. You grit your teeth and simply endure.**

**'I am merciful child, but do not try my patience. You are in my domain and here I rule without a pretender undermining my reign. Now tell me, what is your name.'**

**You stare at it, wincing when it trails its fingers on your soul. Suddenly its face softens, carefully letting go of it and slowly gliding towards you. 'There is no need for us to be enemies my child. I know you. I have seen the darkness within you as you slumbered. What was done to you, what was done to her. I knew humans were violent but even I am disturbed by all you have suffered. It may not sound significant coming from me, but my condolences for Rachel.'**

**You stare at the abomination, and resist every urge to grit your teeth. Not once since you entered the Underground have you spoken her name out loud. If what its saying is true the only way it would know her is if it spied on your dreams. And that adds a new level of horror to this freak.**

**Can it read minds? What is the extent of its abilities? Has it been peering into your dreams every night? Who else does it know about? Angel? Felix? Karen? Mom?**

**'Such travesties are unforgivable I know sweet child. The world has fallen into such sadness and sorrow. No matter how hard you and your people fight it is never enough is it? There are always others lurking in the shadows waiting to replace the bastards you killed. Ready to defile and destroy innocent children such as her. And you know it. You can fight for a hundred years but the truth is you are in a war you cannot hope to win.**

**'But it does not have to be this way. With my help you can finally end the war. You can end all wars. All of the misery and suffering that exists in our world. Disease, famine, greed. You can ensure that no one is exploited in any capacity ever again. Children will grow up in loving homes. Men are not beaten down and degraded while their women are ravaged before their eyes. People will not be sold like cattle, or denied their rights for the convenience of the others. You can create a world were no one will ever even conceive such vile notions ever again. Everyone will live in peace and love with one another, and the earth will truly become the paradise it is meant to be.**

**'You can do all this. You, a human, can do what none of your kind has ever done, and truly bring safety and harmony for all. All you have to do is willingly give me your soul. With it, I will be able to remove the pretender on my throne and truly unite the Underground under one banner. And then I will cross the barrier and become the god of this world. One that will never leave cryptic messages for the small to corrupt. The god of mercy, of righteousness, of justice. The true god. With your help I will let the innocent be at peace and punish the wicked.'**

**You remain silent.**

**Great, another megalomaniac with a god complex. It hasn't really told you anything you couldn't guess already. It's read your mind, it wants your soul and wants to become a god. But the question now is how deluded is your prey. Does it genuinely believe its own doctrine or is it just a manipulator like all the others? You suppose it doesn't really matter, you have nothing to fear from something as useless as a god.**

**It goes back to studying your soul in its hand and raises an eyebrow. 'Interesting. Someone has attacked you. Clearly not my subjects. Mr 1 knew better than to try to attack a human soul. The holes in your rags are proof that he focused strictly on your body where he could do the most damage. Tell me my child, who else were you forced to murder in my kingdom?'**

**You do nothing but stare at the thing. No sense even trying to get your soul back into you. You don't know how and it can probably force it to stay out anyway, making you waste energy on nothing. So for now you'll let it play with your existence and taunt you while giving nothing in return.**

**It grows more displeased by your actions and squeezes your soul yet again, digging its nails in your heart to send the pain through every inch of your body. You scream at the top of your lungs. You throw your head any way it will go as you feel your body shiver desperately to get away from this thing. All you can do is cry out, however. The pain just keeps swirling inside of you, causing you to convulse and shriek.**

**After who knows how long the pain very slowly lessens, receding inside of you but not truly leaving. Your body is left numb but your insides burn and pound hard against you. You don't know when you stopped screaming, but when you finally realize it you take several badly-needed breaths and relish in the numbing feeling overtaking you. Your ears are still ringing and pulsating, so that all you hear is your own heart in your head. At least that's the state a normal human might be in.**

**You close your eyes and focus for their voices, doing your best to push your heartbeat out. If you're correct they'll think you passed out and are in no position to hear them if they speak to each other. Fortunately for you they take the bait.**

**You hear the goon with its face in its hand speak. 'Your Majesty, why are You wasting Your time toying with insect? It's at Your mercy, is it not wiser to simply kill and take what is rightfully Yours?'**

**There's a brief pause by Gaster no doubt making its dog cower beneath it before speaking. 'Have you so easily forgotten what happened the last time a monster took a human soul? It completely overwhelmed Asriel's mind and assumed control of their body and abilities. This soul is much stronger than the child's, and I will not gamble with our freedom. In order for me to safely take what is mine I must make this thing submit to me.'**

**What? Asriel? Is it talking about the time he took Chara's soul? What does it mean control of their body? Can souls do that?**

**Before you can contemplate it more you feel a sharp pang in your abdomen just above your waistline. The sensation causes you open your eyes in surprise and try to double over. But the darkness won't let you, so you feel your muscles desperately try to contract making you nauseous and dizzy.**

**A yelp escapes your mouth and you try hard to push the pain aside. When you open your eyes you see Gaster removing one finger from your soul. It smiles at you.**

**'I wanted you to hear that. I wanted you to briefly think you had some advantage over me. It makes things so much more interesting I believe, to give my property a false sense of security before reminding them who they belong to.'**

**It glides to you and holds your chin in its hands, smiling its smile as it stares into your eyes. All you do is catch your breath and stare right back at it while remaining silent.**

**'You clearly do not grasp your situation my child. This is not a story where you escape and defeat me in my own domain. I rule this holy land. From here I draw my divine magic, and from here I command all. I attempted to play nice and peacefully let you do the right thing for our world. Now I see I was mistaken. You are like the rest, a self-serving coward that can never think beyond their own desires.**

**'Very well then filth. Compassion is not enough to convince you, but I have other much more persuasive methods.'**

**It drops your chin and returns to your soul, and examines it further. 'Allow me to educate you on the finer points of souls. No doubt the idiot Alphys has explained in her limited capacity the fundamentals of LV and EXP. Because of that you must feel safe in the knowledge that nothing we possess can kill you. Fortunately for everyone Alphys is no more a scientist than Toriel a queen, and has barely scratched the surface of possibilities.**

**'Your precious LV will indeed protect your soul from magical attacks. Assuming said attacks are aimed at your soul AND have a murderous intent. If either of those conditions are not met then, well, you experienced first hand what happens when magic attacks the human body. That lovely soul was never harmed, but the rest of you was not so fortunate. It's almost laughable that your ancestors defeated us in the War. Such squishy things, so fragile, so delicate.'**

**Gaster summons a knife from the eternal darkness and without warning strikes your soul. The pain swirls all over your chest, knocking the wind out of you while you close your eyes and cry silently.**

**'See? Barely a scratch so small you will never know it was there. Though I doubt a similar strike on your flesh will be as harmless.' The knife is reclaimed by the darkness straight out of its hand while it offers a smile at you again. 'Are you beginning to understand child? The only thing keeping you alive is my mercy. You are not allowed to die, not until I decide to take my prize from you.'**

**You remain silent.**

**Pain aside it really can't do much against you. Your defiance really is halting Gaster's plans. That's all you can hope for in the end. As long as you don't give in it will have no choice but to keep trying to force you into submission. It can poke and flay you all it wants but no matter how much you scream and cry you will refuse to give in.**

**Gaster momentarily looks annoyed at you and moves to wrap its hand around your soul before stopping. It looks directly at you and smiles as it makes your soul hover in its palm. 'One more thing. Your LV can only keep you alive; it cannot stop any pain from coursing through you. If you are attacked by a non-lethal spell you will feel the full force of it. An unfortunate side effect of having no magic within you.'**

**It looks down at your heart shape and shakes its head. 'I stand corrected, in the one week you have been in the Underground you have indeed absorbed an impressive amount of magic. If you were a child. For an adult such as you this minuscule amount may as well not exist. Why you may ask? Because it cannot act as a buffer from this.'**

**Gaster's hand emits a low light of magic that surrounds you so-**

_The heat is unbearable. You wake up in the middle of the night, but it's not because you have to pee. It's really warm. You rub your eyes and kick off the blanket you were under._

_You groan and try to keep your eyes open honest, but it's just so hard. Plus there's all that screaming and that yucky smell._

_Wait, why is everyone screaming? It's bedtime for everyone and Mr Addington isn't having a party. As you try and think about it you find yourself coughing more and more. Your room looks really cloudy and it's making it hard for you to breath._

_You get out of bed and try holding your breath to make it to the door. It's really hard and you end up coughing just as you reach it. The cloudy is making your eyes burn too, and you whimper and cough when you reach the door._

_But once the door opens even more cloudy enters your room! What's happening! You're scared! You-you want Mom! Mom can make this go away! 'Moooom! Mooooooom!'_

_When you manage to look at the hallway you see everything grey and black. The cloudy is everywhere! You try to rub your eyes to see better but it's not helping. There's no one around, and you're really scared and shaking. You don't care that you're a big kid now you want Mommy and you want the cloudy to go away!_

_You try to scream for help but all you can do is cough because it's getting really hard to catch your breath. Where is everyone? Linda? Marcus? Felix? Anyone? Please, you don't like this game anymore._

_You curl up on the floor and hug your knees as you cry and cough. 'Mooooooom! Please Mommy! Where are you?'_

_Just then you open your eyes and see a light. Lights are good! That means someone's still awake and doing work! You try your best to stand and go towards the light, but it's super hard because the cloudy won't let you see at all. You stay to the wall and cough more and more as you get closer to the light. The cloudy is really strong there, if someone is making it yucky you're gonna step on their shoes!_

_When you turn to the hallway it gets really bright and super hot. You try and cover your face with your arms and not look directly at it. What's going on? It's getting even harder to breath, and your eyes hurt loads. You try your best to open them but when you do-OH MY GOD!_

_'MOOOOOM!'_

_It's a fire! It's everywhere! THE MANSION IS ON FIRE!_

_You try to run away but trip and bang your head on the floor. You want to cry, but you can't anymore. You're getting sleepy again. You can't breath anymore, you curl up and try to whimper for Mom to save you._

_'Moooom, please make it go away...'_

**You can't breath. You can't breath. You try to toss and turn but find that you can't. You open your eyes and see nothing but darkness. Only there isn't any smoke or fire.**

**You take deep breaths and fill your lungs to capacity. Then the realization of what just happened hits you all at once.**

**The mansion.**

**The Fire.**

**Mom.**

**You can't help it. You can't stop the tears from falling, you cry desperately for her. It's all coming back to you. Everything you thought you pushed away is right there, fresh in your mind. All you can do is choke back your anguish to stop sobbing.**

**It made you see it. It made you see everything all over again. You were not an agent. You were not even an adult. At that moment you were a child, a child that just wanted their Mommy.**

**When you finish and merely sniffle you see a glow in front of you. For a moment you catch your breath, fearing the worst.**

**Gaster, Mr 2, and your soul reemerge into your view, the former wearing a sadistic smile and idly spinning your soul in its hand. You take a deep breath as it toys with you and feel yourself wanting to shake at the sight of it.**

**'Now do you understand the situation you are in child? I already told you, I have seen the pain in your heart and can draw it out with ease. Pity you have such a pathetic amount of magic within you. You may have been able to resist otherwise. But as it stands you are helpless.'**

**The blood drains from your face. I-it can do that? What the fuck. That...this...? What the fuck!**

**You feel yourself hyperventilate. Your body is trembling as much as it can. That thing can make you relive that! You couldn't stop it! It's playing with you and you can't stop it!**

**Wait, maybe you can.**

**Stop thinking about the problem dammit! You close your eyes to focus on regulating your breathing, and to not meet Gaster's gaze. Alright, if you're going to survive this you have to use it again. You must clear your mind.**

**Imagine a room. In that room is you. The true you. The true person you are. The person that just wants to help. The person that will do anything to protect the innocent. Now lock the door. The room is impregnable. No one can harm you in this room no matter what they do with your body. Much of you will burn, but the core of yourself will never be harmed. Partition complete.**

**That thing can do whatever it wants to you but it can never take away what you are. You open your eyes with renewed determination and meets Gaster's gaze.**

**It smiles at you.**

**'If you think a simple mind trick will protect you, then you have not been paying attention child.' When the spell surrounds your soul again you see the room you created blown away and-**

_You look out of the car quietly. It's not fair. Why did she have to die? She said God loved good people and Mom was the best ever. If He really loved her why did she die in that fire?_

_Someone hugs you to them and pets your hair. You barely notice that it's Mr Felix. He's been with you the whole time since you woke up in the doctor place. He took care of you and treated you like the way he treated Mr Addington._

_Poor Mr Addington, what's gonna happen to him? His mansion burned down and now he has no where to go. You close your eyes and pray to God for him, Mr Felix, the staff, and Mom._

_She always said God loved prayers, that good kids should always pray for their friends and family. You're good. You wanna be good because it made her so happy, so you'll pray even if you don't really get it._

_The car stops and Mr Marcus turns off the car. Mr Felix pats your back to make you look up. He looks really sad too. 'I am so sorry young one, I truly am.'_

_Everyone's been saying that to you since Mom died. The staff hugged and held you when you cried. It made you blush because you're supposed to be a big kid and helping them, but now they have no where to live either. What's gonna happen to everybody?_

_'Come along my child, we mustn't keep your caretakers waiting.'_

_What? What's a caretaker? You follow Mr Felix out of the car and stand next to him. He introduces you to three more grown-ups. They're all dressed but their clothes are as nice as Mr Felix's, and they all have grey hair but don't look nearly as old as Mr Addington. The one talking to Mr Felix looks down and smiles at you. 'You must be our new child. Welcome to Our Star of Hope Orphanage, you will be living here with us from now on. I promise you, we will everything we can to make you comfortable. You do not have to ever be afraid here.'_

_What? Live there? You turn to Mr Felix and get really nervous. 'A-are we all gonna live here Mr Felix? It's not as big as the mansion but I think there's room.'_

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

_But Mr Felix shakes his head and put his hand on your shoulder. 'I am sorry my child, but this is a home for children. I'm afraid none of us can look after you anymore, and we want to make sure you're taken care of.'_

_Noooo! You run to him and hug him tight. 'I don't want to stay! Please! Can I stay with you! I'm a hard worker you'll see! I'm a big kid now, and I won't cry anymore I promise!'_

_Even when you say that you begin sniffling. This isn't happening, first Mom now Mr Felix. Why is this happening? Why is everyone leaving you?_

_Mr Felix bends down and hugs you like he always does, but when he pulls away you can see him cry too. 'I truly wish we could keep you sweet child, you mean everything to us. But...we just don't have the means to keep you fed, or bathed, or even clothed. We love you, that's why we want you to be here, so that you can grow up and be happy, just like your mother wanted.'_

_Mom wanted this? You stare at him and sniffle as you try to stop crying. You have to be big now, just like Mom wants you to be. You nod and stand tall like the big kid you are. 'I'll...I'll stay, but only if you visit me please. Promise me?'_

_He gives you a smile and sticks out his pinky for the super promise. 'I promise you, we'll see each other again.' You take his pinky with yours and make the super promise. There, now you know he'll visit because when you make a super promise you always keep it because they can never be broken._

_Once the promise is sealed Mr Felix stands tall, 'I truly hope you find happiness my child. Take care of yourself.'_

_The man he was talking you walks behind you and puts his hand on your shoulder. 'I promise you good sir this child will be well taken care of, and we will show them kindness and respect.'_

_Mr Felix nods and prepares to leave with Mr Marcus. 'Goodbye my child, until we meet again.' He gets in the car and drives off. You try your best not to cry honest, but without Mr Felix you feel even sadder than before and sniffle a bit. You try and remind yourself that he made a super promise and he'll come and visit you._

_In the meantime the man pats your shoulder so you look at him. 'Come along now, you had a long day. I will escort you to your new bedroom.' With that he takes your luggage and hand and walks you inside the new building._

_He doesn't say much on the way there but once you both enter the place he starts acting weird. First he drops your luggage and squeezes your hand when you try and go get it. It hurts and makes you wince a little so you stop trying to fetch it._

_The man leads you down a hallway with lots of doors, kinda like the ones at the mansion but not as nice looking. He seems to be leading you to the last door down the hall, the type Mr Addington used for important guests. The closer you both get the faster he seems to go. You try and run with him but he's going super fast and you almost trip._

_'Um, sir, I can't run fast like you. I'm really sorry but can we slow down please?'_

_The man makes a strange noise from its mouth and yanks on your arm hard almost making you fall to the ground. Your arm hurts and you hold on to it while trying to not fall behind the man. He's scary, you don't like him._

_Finally the man reaches the door and opens it loudly and being rude to everyone in the orphanage. The man throws you so hard you trip and land on the floor._

_'Ow...' you cry and hold on to your arm. That was really mean, it's hurting a lot and you don't know what to do._

_'Is this the new one?'_

_'Yup, just arrived fresh.'_

_'It's a pretty thing isn't it.'_

_When you hear the voices you stand and look around. There are lots of grown-ups sitting down around you. The man that brought you in closed the door a takes a seat in front of you._

_'Do you wanna be a good kid?'_

_You nod without thinking, afraid of him. 'Good kids do as they're told don't they?'_

_You nod again. That one was easy, everyone know good kids follow the rules. And you wanna make Mom happy so you'll be good._

_'So if you wanna be a good kid you're gonna do what we say right?'_

_You nod slowly._

_'Then be a good kid and come towards me.'_

_You're still a little afraid of him, but you decide to trust him and walk to him. 'There now, wasn't that easy? Does your arm hurt? I'm sorry I hurt you, show me and I'll try to make it better.'_

_You show him your arm and he starts rubbing it slowly. It kinda does feel a little better, but the face he's making is scary and you don't like it. 'Hmm, this is harder than I thought. Maybe if you take off your shirt I'll be able to help even more. Be a good kid and take it off for me.'_

_You freeze. Only Mom was allowed to take your clothes off. You weren't supposed to let anyone else see you out of your clothes._

_You don't like this. You don't like this and you wanna go home._

_'I said TAKE IT OFF!'_

_You close your eyes and shake. You're scared, you want Mr Felix here. You wanna go home._

_You cry and when the man stands you fall back and try to take off your shirt. But he grabs you and yanks it off of you. 'Stupid bitch! You belong to us now are you'll do as your told!'_

_You crawl away from him but someone else grabs you from behind making you scream. 'Damn, you are a sexy little thing aren't you, Now what are you hiding down there?'_

_What!? Why is he touching you there! You try and get away but he holds on to you really hard! Ouch! 'Mooooo-'_

_Someone slaps you really hard, harder than anything you've ever felt. You can't even scream. There's a ringing sound in your ear and your cheek feels like it's burning. All you can do is hold your cheek and take a deep breath and try to scream while rolling around on the floor. It hurts so much you don't see the men circling around you._

_You don't see them taking off their clothes._

**:)**

_Everything hurts. You wake up and everything hurts._

_There's a yucky smell everywhere and you're really dizzy. You hold your head but no matter how much you turn you can't get away from the smell. You try and swallow but there's a really nasty taste in your mouth! Ew!_

_You sit up and look around for the smell. The room you're in now is small but you can't find it. The floor is super cold and when you look down all your clothes are gone!_

_Oh no, you remember._

_You remember everything. Their faces. Their smell. Their..._

_You feel sick. You run to the door and try to open it but you can't! You're gonna be sick!_

_You bang on the door but it won't open! You can't hold it anymore and you -_

_You puke all over the floor. It hurts so much but you can't stop. Everything they put in your tummy is coming out and you sob._

_But as you close your eyes you can see them again. Their hands and bodies all over you, hurting you. You try to get away but you can't._

_You toss around on the floor, trying to get them to stop touching you. You hurt yourself when your back hits the wall and hold cry out. You sob and sniffle loudly, grimacing when you swallow and taste them in you again._

_Everything aches and you curl up in a ball desperately trying to cover your body from them. You want Mom, you need Mom now more than ever._

_You'll be good. Whatever you did to make her go away you'll take back. You'll do anything to be with her._

_You shut your eyes as tight as you can and pray as you sob. Please God, give her back. Give her back._

**:)**

_You wake up and stand as soon as they unlock the door. Looking at the clock you get confused._

_Why are they here now? They usually wait til the night when all the people are over._

_When they open the door they toss someone inside. A girl. She's obviously new here. You've never seen her before and her clothes are really nice, almost like the fancy dresses Mr Addington's guests used to wear. Almost._

_She holds her arm and gasps when she looks at you. You're probably not very nice to look at right now. They didn't let you shower last night and you haven't even left the room yet._

_The girl stays back and just stares at you, but you're still tired from last night and just lay down in your mattress._

_Before you close your eyes she speaks. 'Hello?'_

_You move your head up and stare at her, she's still far back to the door so you just lay down again._

_'Hello?'_

_You're starting to get annoyed. There hasn't been a new kid in weeks but this is the first time they put one in your room. You wish they hadn't, it's embarrassing because you're so dirty and you're really sleepy._

_'Are you okay?' She's walking towards you, very slowly with her hands together._

_You sigh and sit up. This is the only time you get to sleep and now you have to talk to her. 'I'm fine miss.'_

_When you speak she stops and scrunches up her nose. 'Why do you smell like that?'_

_You feel your cheeks get red and look down, 'they didn't let me shower last night. After they did the stuff they put me back in my room.'_

_The girl looks at you confused and holds her nose before speaking again. 'What stuff?'_

_You close your eyes and swallow some of the leftover goo at the back of your throat. 'Grown up stuff.'_

_She gets even more confused and stares at you. You can feel your tears swelling up in your eyes and begin sniffling as you rest your hands on your knees. 'Are they hurting you? Mamma said if you're being hurt you should tell the police you know.'_

_You bury your face in your knees and cry. There's no one to tell, no one who can help. All the grown ups here do it. They all like hurting you like that, because you're their favorite. You're a dirty slut and no one is gonna ever help you._

_Something touches your shoulders and when you look up the girl has a napkin in her hand, extending it to you. Very carefully you reach out and take it, making sure not to touch her hand. You're dirty, so you shouldn't get to touch her. 'Thank you' is all you can say as you try to wipe your tears away._

_'What grown up stuff do they do?' The girl is looking at you seriously, but she's getting nervous. She's scared of what's going on here and wants answers._

_'...They...they,' you can't even speak in a complete sentence anymore. You cry again and hug yourself as tightly as you can._

_'They what? Do they spank you? Hit you!' She's getting agitated. They haven't made her dirty yet, but soon they will. Just like you._

_After you cry and sniffle you decide to tell her what they do to you. Her face looks confused at first, clearly not understanding the words you're using. Eventually you simply stand and point to the spots on your body you're referring to. Once she begins nodding she quickly pales and screams. 'But that's Mamma and Papa stuff! They can't do that to you that's gross!'_

_You look down at yourself in abject shame. She's right. You are gross. You're dirty, a dirty slut. Everything you do for them, they really seem to like. They say you're a natural, meaning you're really good at dirty stuff. The only reason why is simply because you're just like them, even if you really don't like it. You're nasty and deserve it, why else would you be with them at all?_

_She paces in front of you rubbing her arms before stopping and turning to face you. 'Are they gonna do that to me?'_

_You can't even muster up the courage to face her. You simply nod staring at the floor blankly. They'll probably do it tonight. They really like new kids. Whenever they get new ones they make them dirty that same night, letting you sleep in._

_But a sound coming from her makes you curious and so you look up towards her. She's shaking a lot and crying and soon begins screaming. 'Noooo! They can't! I don't want them to!'_

_She cries loudly and holds her head shaking. You wonder if you acted the same your first night. The girl runs up to you and clings to your shirt and cries into you. It feels so weird, whenever someone is that close to you...they...._

_'You have to help me! Please! I don't want that!' She cries desperately to you, pulling on your shirt and shaking you really hard._

_You're completely caught off guard. What does she think you can do? Can't she see it's hopeless? The grown ups do whatever they want and there's nothing you can do. You used to cry to the new grown ups to save you, until you realized they were there to do the same thing. You go numb and just stare down. 'No one can stop them, they're the grown ups. We have to listen to their rules.'_

_'But it's wrong! Adults shouldn't do that to kids! Mamma said if anyone ever tried that I have to run away at all costs! Please, there has to be a way to escape!'_

_You simply shake your head. 'There's no way to leave, ever. Some kids tried and the grown ups beat them up really hard. They said these were bad kids and they everyone should try to be like me.'_

_'...Like you?'_

_'I'm the good one. I make them feel really good and I don't cry anymore. It's...It's not so bad. It doesn't hurt like it used to, a-and they gave me a bed. They even let me eat more food, but no sweets because they don't want me fat. They said good kids get treated good, and since I'm good I get lots of goodies.'_

_She lets go of you and begins to back away. The girl trips and falls on her but and is soon shaking and breathing really fast. 'NOOOO!'_

_She runs for the door and tries to pull it open, making a lot of noise. 'LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!'_

_You just look down and don't move from your spot. Eventually she tires herself out and falls to her knees sobbing at the door. You look at the napkin she gave you earlier; it's a little dirty but maybe she'll want it back. So you walk to her and offer it to the girl._

_She hits your hand away and cries more. You're sorry, you didn't mean to make her upset honest. You stare at her some more. She's really pretty. And really nice. It makes you sad knowing they'll turn her into a slut too. They like pretty ones like you and her._

_Unlike that one boy they brought in once. He a weird nose, and some of his teeth are missing. They really must not have liked that, because even though he was new they took you that night, and soon he wasn't even there anymore. But when he was there he tried talking to you, because he wanted your food. He clearly didn't know the rules, and he didn't look or move like they made him dirty. You asked him how come he didn't smell like you, and he said he didn't know. They never took him away like you or the others, but he said they called him ugly all the time._

_Hey that's right. He was pretty ugly. He didn't look like you or the other kids. Maybe..._

_But why should you? If they take her you get to sleep more. They won't touch you for a while and you'll still get more food. And besides, if she becomes a good slut like you then she'll get stuff like you do. So in the end she'll be like you. Another you...someone who cries when they wake up, and isn't allowed to use the potty without them watching you. Someone they'll slap and hit because they want to._

_She was nice to you, she gave you a napkin, even though you didn't do anything for her. No one's done that since you moved in there. Even the ugly boy stole your food before he was sent away. She's good. Not good like the men say, but good like the way Mom taught you to be. Maybe you should do something._

_'...I...' You swallow to try and get her attention, 'I...'_

_When she looks at you you speak up. 'I think I have an idea, but you're not gonna like it.' The girl just looks at you sniffling, waiting for you to continue._

_'They don't like ugly kids, but you're pretty. So what if you weren't pretty? If they thought you were ugly they wouldn't touch you. I...I think I can make you ugly.'_

_Now the girl looks at you really confused, so you go to your mattress and take your sharp rock from under it. When you go to her she sees it and begins to try and get away from you. 'I'm not gonna cut you, I promise, but I'm gonna use it to cut your hair. If I make it ugly enough they won't wanna touch you. It's the only plan I have.'_

_The girl wipes her tears and looks at you for a little bit before nodding and going to you. 'Okay, I trust you.'_

_You don't know why, but hearing her say that made you smile a little. You carefully grab some of her hair and pull it up straight to cut it. 'Um, what's your name miss?'_

_'R-Rachel, my name is Rachel.'_

_'Rachel? That's a nice name. My name is-'_

**:(**

_When the door to your room opens the man walks in and looks a confused. 'What the fuck happened!'_

_He stomps over to you both and gets really angry. 'You little shit! Who said you could touch her! Look what you did!'_

_Rachel is still sniffling because of you. Her hair is cut really short and ugly, with edges and stuff everywhere. It was too hard to try and get her teeth out so to make sure she was safe you two switched clothes, even undies. You even cut her knees a little so that now they're brown and yucky. Meanwhile you put on her dress and socks. She tried to make your hair look like hers before you cut it but neither one of you knew how._

_The man turns and is about to hit you before getting a good look at you. Then he lifts your chin and gives you that smile. 'Damn, you really love it when we fuck you don't you? You look so good right now, maybe I'll just have you to myself. Aww poor baby, did you get jealous of the new girl? Don't worry, daddy's gonna take care of you tonight. Everybody's gonna wanna see your new pink dress you know.'_

_The whole time he's talking he's kissing you and moving his hands up and down your sides. You're used to it and respond in kind, but when you look at Rachel you can see her eyes bug out in fear. 'I guess that bitch can wait, come one. You're gonna be a nice surprise for everyone.'_

_He starts leading you out of the room. You don't turn around to see Rachel, because you're scared that maybe they'll take her too. So instead you look down as you're led back into the room._

**:)**

 

_They throw you back into the room and throw different clothes to you. They...they...they did new stuff. You cry loudly on the floor. They've never done those things before, you hated it. You pull on your hair and toss around the floor screaming and sobbing._

_Someone tries to hold you and you immediately stop. If you resist they'll hurt you more. You stop crying and lay on your back for whomever it is. But when you open your eyes you're surprised to see Rachel. That's right, you're in your room now._

_When she sees you calmed down Rachel hugs you. But it isn't a hug like they give you; she holds you and slowly pats your back. She's the first person in a long time to be so kind to you. You instinctively hug her back and cry in her shirt._

_She slowly takes you to the mattress to lay you down and tuck you in. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry they did that to you. I'm a coward and I should never have asked you for help.'_

_All you can do is look at her. You're really tired, after everything. You just want to sleep. Usually it takes you a long time to fall asleep, but for some reason you can't keep your eyes open. You smile at her, and mutter goodnight_.

**> :(**

_When you hear the door open both you and Rachel stand next to each other. You've been doing everything you can to keep her safe. You try and make sure she smells bad, give her ugly haircuts, and ask her to not brush her teeth so they get yellow. She hates it all but it's the only thing you can think of. You wish there was another way._

_When the man steps into the room he goes straight to you and slaps you. The force and surprise of it makes you fall backwards. 'You think I didn't know what you were doing you little shit! You think I don't want her anymore!' He turns to her and smiles big at her. 'It'll take a lot more than bad hair to make you ugly baby girl.'_

_Rachel tries to get away but he ceases her hand making her cry out. You try crawling to her and holding his leg. You don't want her to go, please don't take her. You worked so hard to protect her, she doesn't deserve this. 'Please daddy! I need you inside of me! I-I love tasting and fucking you-'_

_Before you can finish begging he punches your chest and knocks the wind out of you. You fall to the ground so hard you can't even move. 'Shut up you dumbass. We're all tired of you used up holes. Time for some fresh meat.'_

_All you can do is stare horrified as it drags Rachel out. You try to crawl to her but you can't even lift your arm. She screams and cries out the entire time. 'NOOOOO! DON'T TAKE ME! I DON'T WANT THIS! DON'T DO THIS!!!  HELP ME!  DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!  I'm BEGGING YOU!!!'_

**:)**

_You hug your knees and look at the floor. You're stupid, you really are. They're grown ups, they're smarter than you. You should've knows you couldn't trick them._

_You shut your eyes and cover your ears remembering her screams. This is all your fault. She trusted you and you let her down. Now they made her dirty too. They've been gone all night just like they do with you. Guess they turned her into their new slut now._

_The idea of them doing that stuff to her makes you cry. God, why is this happening? Why did they take her? Why did they take you? Please God, save us._

_The door opens and you spring to your feet. He doesn't even come in, all he does is throw Rachel inside and shut the door. You run to her and gasp._

_They literally tore her clothes, all that's left of them is strips of rags. Her body is bruised all over, especially her face. The goo is dripping out of her. She looks really weak, and isn't moving a lot. You try to pick her up and carry her to bed, but when you touch her arm she screams loudly making you jump back._

_They never did this to you. They did lots of stuff but never this. Is this your fault? Did they do this because of you? You fall to your hands and knees and beg her forgiveness. 'Rachel! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Please forgive me!'_

_The girl doesn't even look at you, her breathing slows down a lot until it takes her almost a minute to take a breath. You cry and rush to get the blanket and cover her in it. Maybe she's just cold, you need to warm her up. When you get back to her you drape the blanket over her, careful to not touch her arm. 'Does that feel better Rachel?'_

_She doesn't answer, maybe she fell asleep. You look at her and see her eyes still open. She isn't moving at all, not even to breath. You nudge her to try and get her attention. 'I-I'm sorry this happened, I'm so sorry. Please, talk to me. Please?'_

_She doesn't talk, or blink, or inhale at all. She's completely still, and even touching her arm doesn't get her attention. She's acting just like Mom at her funer-_

_Oh no. No! GOD PLEASE NO!_

_'RACHEL!'_

_No, no not her too! 'RACHEL! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL PROTECT YOU PLEASE! PLEASE!'_

_You cry and you plead her body, shaking her as much as you can. But no matter what you do it's no use. She's gone, just like Mom. When you finally give up you collapse on her body and wail for her to come back._

_Why is God taking everything from you? Why! WHY! What did you do!_

_You failed her. You failed everyone you ever cared about. You cry over her, you'll never leave her side._

**Huh? Is someone there? Are they okay? Why are they screaming so loudly? Who else is here?**

**Oh wait. That's you. You're screaming. You can't stop. Even when you become aware of it you physically cannot stop yourself. You scream and cry for Rachel loudly. Your mind keeps repeating her last moments over and over and you can't stop it. You wail and throw your head back resigning yourself to her fate. She's dead. She's dead and you had to watch her die.**

**You don't know when it happens but somehow you finally stop crying, lowering your head in shame as you sniffle and finish the last of your sobbing. But it's not just her memory that comes back to you. Mom. Your rapists. Everything. They're all around you, trying to reach and grab on to you and do it all all over again. You shut your eyes and try to pull away from the darkness to get away from them all but you cant'. You're trapped and they're going to do it all over again.**

**Hey wait. No they're not. They're dead. They're all dead. They shouldn't be able to hurt you anymore. When you try to regain control of your mind you take deep breaths and count to ten. They're dead, they can't hurt you. They're dead, they can't hurt you.**

**Just as you finally recompose yourself that glow reappears in front of you, and with it Gaster and its minion.**

**'I do hope you enjoyed your trip down memory lane my child. Though given the fact that I can chose which ones you remember at will I very much doubt it.'**

**It glides to you and lifts your head to wipe your tears and saliva from you. 'That is only the beginning. I can and will return you to those darkest recesses of your mind. Your only hope of escaping that torment is if you willingly surrender your soul to me. If you don't,' Gaster seizes your face in its hand and roughly pulls its face to yours. 'I will personally hunt down every filthy human you have ever helped! I will trap them in here and force them to relive their worst memories for all time! Undying, unaging! They will know that your pride has brought them to their fate and you will be made to watch their agony! Are you finally understanding me fool! You will not escape! You will not survive! You have nowhere that you can hide from me! I own ever part of your existence!'**

**It lets go of your face and it hits you. It really hits you. Your mind. Your precious mind. Your one sanctuary in this world. The only place you have ever been safe. It took it from you. It can invade your most private parts of your mind and force you to relive everything. And the others...**

**Fresh tears from in your eyes. It is hopeless. It's going to break you. It's going to destroy you down to your core. The you that has endured everything will die, and Gaster will turns what's left of you into its puppet to claim your soul. This is the end, this really is it.**

**Gaster seems to notice your change in demeanor and smiles. Out of nowhere it obtains a glass of water in its hand and offers it to you. You close your eyes and nod slowly for the water. When you muster the courage to look at it again it's grinning from ear to ear and moves the glass to your lips. You part them and Gaster very carefully puts the glass on your mouth and tilts it so that you can drink.**

**It's good, it's really good. You didn't notice it earlier but you're really thirsty and this is exactly what you needed. You move your head away when you have a little bit in your mouth and you savor it. You close your eyes in bliss and relish in the taste. Then, taking deep breaths you puff up your cheeks and spit it all at Gaster. It wipes your answer and its smile off its face.**

**The day you said yes, the day you chose to become what you are you were fully aware that there are worst things in this world than death. You knew that something like this was a distinct possibility for you, and you still agreed. It can flay you. It can attack you. It can break you. But it will never make you surrender.**

**'So be it, you bring this upon yourself.'**

**Gaster reaches its hand out to your soul. No matter how long it takes, no matter what you see or experience you will hold on for as long as you can. Karen, Angel, Mohamed, Lily, Frisk, Monster Kid. You will keep them and every innocent safe. You will not beg, you will not give in, you will not say a word. You will remain silent and determined to the end.**

**Gaster's hand touches your soul again, and you scream.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> 'Til next time.


End file.
